


le louis de le harry (louis' harry); manada brac #27

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, louis - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson se muda a Villa Brac para cuidar a su sobrino Oscar después de que el fuego acabara con los padres de Oscar. No esperaba encontrar a Harry Styles, y ciertamente no esperaba enamorarse del alto y hermoso hombre.Harry Styles parecía arruinarlo con su pareja, Louis. No podía decir lo correcto. Ni siquiera podía mantener a su pareja a salvo, cuando parecía que, en todo momento, Louis estaba siendo amenazado o, aún peor, lastimado.Cuando Louis es atacado en varias ocasiones diferentes, Harry tuvo suficiente. Trata de convencer a su pareja para que se mude con él, pero Louis seguía inflexible acerca de mantener su independencia, incluso a costa de su seguridad.Louis no buscaba problemas, pero los encontraba a cada instante. ¿Podrá Harry convencer a Louis para que de un salto de fe y confié en él, o Louis correrá hacia el hombre equivocado y logrará que lo maten?Cuando uno de los atacantes de Louis resulta ser más peligroso de lo que nadie creyó posible, las cosas comienzan a cambiar en el mundo paranormal.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: manada brac. [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272437
Kudos: 6





	le louis de le harry (louis' harry); manada brac #27

**Author's Note:**

> Vigésimo séptimo de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados al autor y sus respectivos traductores.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**EL LOUIS DE HARRY.  
MANADA BRAC.**

**—V** oy —Louis gritó mientras se secaba las manos en una toalla de papel y pasaba por un lado de su sobrino Oscar, quien estaba jugando en la alfombra con sus juguetes. Le sonrió a Oscar cuando su sobrino vio hacia la puerta con curiosidad, con un pequeño camión de bomberos en su mano.

El golpeteo en la puerta continuaba, irritando a Louis. Quien fuera parecía no tener nada de paciencia. Qué pensaba el que tocaba, ¿que él acampaba frente a la puerta para así poder abrirla en cinco segundos si alguien tocaba?

Colocando las palmas en la puerta, se asomó por la mirilla y vio que era su vecino del otro lado del pasillo. El hombre se acababa de mudar el pasado fin de semana, pero Louis no había conocido al hombre, no formalmente. Louis abrió la puerta, bloqueando la vista del departamento a su nuevo vecino. Quizás era paranoia, pero Louis había vivido en la ciudad antes de mudarse a este pequeño pueblo. En la ciudad, la gente no deja que nadie vea lo que tienen en sus departamentos. Eso era pedir que te roben.

Los viejos hábitos son realmente difíciles de dejar.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —Louis preguntó tan cortésmente como pudo. Realmente no era un amable vecino. No era un hombre arrogante, pero no creía en dejar que los que vivían alrededor conocieran de sus asuntos. Era más del tipo privado.

—Hey, soy Tyler. Me acabo de mudar del otro lado del pasillo y me preguntaba ¿si sabes de algún buen lugar en donde comer por aquí?

Louis podía oír a Oscar detrás de él. Su sobrino aun jugaba en la alfombra. Se aseguró de abrir la puerta solo ligeramente mientras asentía. —Hay un restaurante cruzando el pueblo. Tienen muy buena comida. —Louis debería de saberlo. Él trabajaba ahí. Louis sabía que no había muchos lugares para comer en el pueblo, pero el restaurante servía muy buena comida. No era la usual comida de la mayoría de los restaurantes en los que Louis había servido, eso lo sorprendió cuando empezó a trabajar ahí.

—Suena bien —dijo Tyler y le dio a Louis una encantadora sonrisa. La sonrisa era brillante e iluminó los ojos grises de Tyler, haciendo que se viera más joven—. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme?

—¿Al restaurante? —Louis preguntó. El hombre parecía muy amable y su voz era sexy y tentadora, pero había algo en esos ojos gris acero que lo desconcertaba. Louis no estaba seguro qué era, pero él sabía escuchar a sus instintos. Con lo encantador que se veía el hombre de anchos hombros y lo tentador que era su linda cara, Louis no estaba interesado—. No puedo, pero no es difícil encontrarlo. Es cruzando el gazebo*.

_(*. Estructura común en parques y lugares públicos, también conocida como mirador o kiosco)_

—Sí, sé dónde queda eso. —Tyler le sonrió a Louis, una sonrisa que debería hacer que su cuerpo hormigueara con deleite y sus rodillas se debilitaran, pero solo causó que un frío estremecimiento recorriera su columna, Louis podía ver una doble intención. No estaba seguro de cuál era la intención, pero eso estaba en la mirada de Tyler.

—Ten una linda noche. —Louis cerró la puerta le puso llave y colocó la cadena de seguridad. Sí, era un paranoico, pero de nuevo, la ciudad les hace eso a los hombres. Empujó a Tyler fuera de su mente mientras regresaba a la cocina, limpió los platos de la cena, el mostrador y apagó las luces.

—¿Qué película veremos esta noche, amigo? —Louis preguntó mientras levantaba a Oscar del suelo y lo sentaba con él en el sofá, Su sobrino tenía seis años y había sufrido quemaduras serias en el incendio que cobró la vida de sus padres, haciendo que Oscar tuviera problemas para caminar. Estaba yendo a terapia física, pero los doctores no eran muy optimistas acerca de que Oscar recuperara el uso total de sus piernas. Louis por ahora estaba llevando la educación de Oscar en casa. El fuerte juego del primer grado era demasiado para el pequeño niño.

Louis y Oscar se vieron mutuamente cuando oyeron un fuerte ruido en el pasillo de los departamentos. Louis se puso de pie y se asomó por la mirilla. Tyler estaba inclinado, levantando herramienta que se le había caído al suelo. Louis dio un paso atrás cuando Tyler vio hacia la puerta de su departamento. Aunque él sabía que el hombre no podía verlo, eso fue escalofriante.

Tyler se movió un poco después de que Louis lo hizo. El hombre era tranquilo, reservado y hacía que Louis se acobardara. El hombre nunca le había dado a Louis alguna razón para que le temiera, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse extraño cada vez que veía al hombre.

—¿Qué sucede? —Oscar preguntó desde el sofá.

Louis sacudió la cabeza, vio por la mirilla de nuevo, pero Tyler se había ido, el lío había sido limpiado. —Nada, amigo. A alguien se le cayeron algunas cosas.

Louis colocó el DVD y se sentó en el sofá, recargándose con Oscar y Bubba. Bubba era el oso que le dieron a Oscar en el hospital, y Oscar lo llevaba a todos lados. Louis había incluso atrapado a Oscar de vez en cuando tratando de alimentar al animal de peluche. Oscar era pequeño para sus seis años y ahora tenía que tratar con una discapacidad que era otro golpe para el pequeño niño. Pero Louis estaba determinado a enseñarle a Oscar que podía hacer lo que quisiera y ser lo que quisiera ser.

Su sobrino no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, su pequeño cuerpo a un costado de Louis.

Agarrando a su pequeño sobrino, Louis lo llevó a su dormitorio y lo acostó, encendió la luz de noche antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio. Cruzó la sala con la intención de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero Louis se encontró caminando hacia la puerta del departamento. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero de nuevo se asomó por la mirilla.

El pasillo estaba vacío, la puerta de enfrente estaba cerrada, pero Louis no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre el hombre que se había mudado al otro lado del pasillo. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaba y se sentó en el sofá. Vivir en la ciudad durante tanto tiempo había profanado sus células cerebrales. Todo el mundo era sospechoso.

Louis se estiró en el sofá. El departamento tenía sólo un dormitorio, era lo único que podía pagar. Le había dado la habitación a Oscar y Louis tomó el sofá. No fue un mal negocio. El sofá era profundo, mullido y totalmente cómodo.

Aun así no era una cama, pero no estaba mal para un segundo lugar. De todos modos, no era como si hubiera vivido la gran vida antes de venir aquí a cuidar de Oscar. Tener su propio lugar era un paso adelante de la casa que compartía con otros dos chicos.

Louis estaba complacido por la privacidad.

Incluso con un pequeño de seis años viviendo aquí, Louis estaba en el cielo.

Durmió profundamente, despertó a la mañana siguiente con los ruidos de Oscar luchando por salir de la cama. Louis bostezó y luego rodó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su sobrino. Oscar se había enredado en las sábanas, tratando de sacar sus piernas. No podía patear sus piernas para desenredarse como cualquier otra persona podía hacer. Era una tarea más difícil para él.

—Un momento, amigo —dijo Louis mientras desenrollaba las sabanas y las hacía a un lado. Ayudó a Oscar a ponerse de pie y luego se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Gracias a Dios que hoy no tenía trabajo. Había cosas que necesitaba hacer, y Oscar tenía una cita para su terapia física en la tarde.

Cuando dejó el plato de comida delante de Oscar, sonó el teléfono. Louis lo tomó y revolvió el pelo de Oscar. —¿Hola?

—Buenos días, mi dulce pequeño bocado.

Louis sonrió. La profunda y fuerte voz de Harry Styles siempre era una gran manera de empezar el día. Solo el oír la voz de Harry le causaba un nudo en el estómago y que sus palmas sudaran. Era como ser un adolescente de nuevo y experimentar su primer amor, eso era ridículo, pero cierto.

El hombre había confundido y desconcertado a Louis cuando se conocieron, pero después de dos meses de salir juntos, Louis descubrió que le gustaba mucho la compañía de Harry. Sólo escuchar la dulce voz del hombre era como una bocanada de aire fresco. —Buenos días.

Louis podría haber jurado que escuchó un suspiro de satisfacción en el otro extremo del teléfono, pero tal vez eso era una ilusión. Sólo eran amigos, pero Louis estaba _enamorándose*_ del enorme hombre. ¿Podría un hombre adulto enamorarse? No estaba seguro, pero se sentía así. —Sé que hoy es tu día libre. Me preguntaba si podía acompañarte.

_(*. **Crushing** , aunque literalmente es aplastar, triturar, coloquialmente se refiere al enamoramiento o deslumbramiento del primer amor de adolescentes)_

El corazón de Louis se aceleró. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Harry. —¿Cuándo?

Louis oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Era fuerte, hacía temblar la puerta sobre sus bisagras. Frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a la sala. Esperaba que no fuera Tyler de nuevo. El hombre era atractivo, pero Louis realmente no estaba interesado. El tipo le daba un mal presentimiento. —Espera, hay alguien en mi puerta. —Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta y abrió, sonriendo como un bobo cuando vio a Harry de pie moviendo las cejas.

—¿Qué te parece ahorita?

Louis se rió entre dientes mientras se movía a un lado para dar espacio para que Harry entrara. Tomó el teléfono, y lo colgó. —Supongo que ahora está bien.

Eran amigos, nada más. Louis no estaba listo para un compromiso. Tenía que cuidar de Oscar y una vida muy ocupada. No creía que fuera justo para Harry solo darle las sobras de su tiempo.

El hombre merecía más.

Harry estaba bien con eso, venía cada vez que tenía oportunidad. El hombre era una gran compañía. No dolía que Harry fuera muy guapo. Su enamoramiento tenía que ser sólo eso. Si Louis no estaba listo para un compromiso, entonces necesitaba mantener sus sentimientos acerca del hombre para sí mismo. Pero en momentos como éste, cuando él estaba viendo la hermosa cara de Harry, mantener su decisión era difícil como el infierno.

—¿No tienes que trabajar en el rancho hoy? —Louis le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Harry siguiéndolo.

—No, Pá me dijo que podía pasar el rato contigo y el Señor Tomlinson. —Harry hizo una pose como el Increíble Hulk, haciendo flexiones con sus brazos mientras arrugaba la cara y daba un gruñido. Oscar se deslizó de su silla, imitando al hombre. Louis estaba comenzando a impresionarse con el pequeño rugido de Oscar. Estaba mejorando.

Harry siempre se refería a Oscar como el Señor Tomlinson. Dijo que hacía que Oscar se sintiera importante. Mientras que Oscar fuera feliz, Louis no diría ni una palabra. Su sobrino no solía confiar en los extraños, pero en el transcurso de los últimos dos meses, Harry y él se habían convertido en los mejores amigos.

¿Celoso? Tal vez, pero Louis sólo quería que Oscar fuera feliz, incluso si él no era el favorito del pequeño niño. Harry tenía ese honor.

Louis vio como todo el cuerpo de Harry se flexionaba mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Era como una montaña realineándose. La camisa roja pegada al cuerpo sobre el pecho de Harry tensándose y mostrando sus bíceps y un pecho que hacía que Louis quisiera rogar para verlo. Podría no estar listo para una relación, pero no estaba ciego. Louis se aclaró la garganta ante la vista.

—Hay algo para desayunar en la estufa si tienes hambre. ―Louis salió de la cocina, exhalando lentamente ante la impresionante vista de Harry. Se dirigió a la habitación de Oscar, quitando las sábanas de la cama y poniendo sabanas limpias. Tenía que hacer algo con las manos porque tenía ganas de deslizarlas sobre el pecho de Harry y sentir cada hundimiento y delgada línea que el hombre tenía.

Iba a esperar para arreglar la habitación de Oscar, pero Louis no quería que Harry viera la cruda necesidad en sus ojos. Sería vergonzoso teniendo en cuenta que no estaban durmiendo juntos. No quería darle a Harry una idea equivocada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —La voz de Harry era baja con un ardiente toque que hizo que el pene de Louis se moviera bajo sus pantalones de algodón. Se mantuvo de espaldas a Harry, rezando para no hacer el ridículo.

—Sólo voy a bajar a la lavandería. ¿Te molestaría quedarte con Oscar? —Tomó la canasta y dejó las sábanas sucias en ella, colocando la canasta frente a su ingle. Bueno, era seguro darse la vuelta ahora.

Tragó saliva cuando vio a Harry apoyar el hombro contra la puerta de la recamara de Oscar. Sus parpados ligeramente cerrados, y veía a Louis como si supiera lo que el hombre estaba sintiendo. No había ninguna manera de que Harry supiera la enorme lujuria y deseo que lo recorría ahora mismo, pero esos bonitos ojos verdes estaban contando una historia diferente.

Harry asintió, hablando en voz baja y seductora. ―Puedo cuidarlo.

Ese tono de voz no estaba ayudando a que su erección se fuera.

Louis se deslizó por un lado de Harry. En realidad no había mucho espacio. La puerta no era tan grande, pero Harry si lo era. Con un metro ochenta y cinco, Harry ocupaba una gran cantidad de espacio.

—Ahora regreso —dijo en voz baja y tímida, mientras tomaba algunas monedas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, poniendo un montón de espacio entre él y el hombre más sexy del planeta. Con sólo oler el aroma de Harry al pasar cerca del hombre estaba a punto de hacerle estallar en los pantalones.

Maldición, tenía que controlarse.

Una vez que Louis estuvo fuera de su departamento, sintió que podía respirar con normalidad de nuevo. No era un adolescente fuera de control por las locas hormonas. Louis era un hombre adulto con una responsabilidad. Derretirse en el suelo no era una buena cosa, no al menos para Louis.

Corrió por las escaleras hasta el sótano. Hacia la lavandería que estaba lo suficientemente cerca pero aun así Louis odiaba ese lugar. El sótano era espeluznante como el infierno.

Caminó por el largo pasillo que tenía solo un desnudo foco para guiar el camino. Las paredes eran de un feo verde menta, escarapelada en unas partes y manchada de óxido en otras. El edificio de departamentos era agradable, pero el sótano parecía haber sido olvidado. Las tuberías estaban expuestas sobre el techo, y el calentador de agua retumbaba fuerte.

Louis entró en la habitación que albergaba las lavadoras y secadoras. Funcionaban con monedas, y sólo había dos lavadoras y dos secadoras, que trabajaban cuando querían.

Dejó las sabanas de Oscar en la lavadora, deslizando sus monedas en la pequeña ranura de metal. Por lo general, tenía que esperar hasta que Oscar estuviera dormido para venir aquí. No había manera de que llevara a un niño de seis años de edad al escondite de _Freddy Krueger*_. Eso era exactamente lo que esta sala le recordaba a Louis. Estaba esperando que un hombre en una camisa de color rojo y verde oscuro a rayas con garras de metal le saltara encima en cualquier momento.

_(*. **Frederick Charles Krueger,** o simplemente Freddy es el personaje de la serie de películas de terror A nightmare on Elm Street, en Latinoamérica Pesadilla en la calle del infierno y en España Pesadilla en la calle Elm)_

Louis se estremeció.

Se giró para salir y vio a Tyler en la puerta con un cesto de mimbre con ropa bajo el brazo. Su sonrisa era amable, incluso infantil, pero la piel de Louis se sentía como si tuviera insectos arrastrándose sobre él. Quizás era porque se estaba imaginando a Freddy, o quizás era el hecho de que Tyler era extraño. Louis titubeó un segundo. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser sexy y espeluznante al mismo tiempo? Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Sus ojos veían fijamente a Louis como si fuera un jaguar en un árbol esperando a atacar. Los párpados bajaron ligeramente, simplemente observando. Louis se apresuró a pasar junto a él, pero el tamaño de Tyler le cerró el paso. El hombre era ancho de hombros, y ese ancho se extendía hasta la cintura. Tyler no era un hombre pequeño. Parecía que jugó fútbol en la preparatoria. Aún tenía el cuerpo en forma, y lo llevaba bien, pero sus tranquilas maneras eran demasiado oscuras para el gusto de Louis.

—Discúlpame —dijo Louis mientras trataba de rodearlo.

—Mis disculpas, Louis. —Tyler se hizo a un lado, pero Louis podía sentir los ojos del hombre haciendo un agujero en su espalda mientras escapaba por el sombrío pasillo. Corrió escaleras arriba, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, cuando llegó a la primera planta. ¿Qué había en su nuevo vecino que lo asustaba tanto? El hombre no había hecho nada malo, solo ser cortés.

Cuando oyó que Tyler subía del sótano, Louis se apresuró a su departamento. Gracias a Dios, vivía en el primer piso. Se escapó fácilmente. Rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Oscar.

Louis necesitaba un momento para recobrar el aliento.

—¿Lavandería hecha?

Louis se controló antes de sobresaltarse. Harry le sonreía en la puerta, pero su sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro. Debió de haber visto el rubor en la cara de Louis. —¿Qué sucede?

Louis sonrió, alejando la pregunta de Harry como si fuera un molesto insecto. —¿Oscar terminó de comer?

La cara de Harry se ensombreció con algo cercano a la ira, y luego, rápidamente desapareció, apareciendo en su lugar, una radiante sonrisa. —Terminada.

—Iba a limpiar hasta la hora de la cita de Oscar, pero si tienes otra cosa en mente... —Louis dejó la frase interrumpida mientras guardaba la canasta en el armario y luego cerró la puerta. Para ser una pequeña recamara, el espacio del armario era asombroso. Toda la ropa de Oscar y Louis cabía y sobraba lugar. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenían otra recamara eso era un regalo del cielo.

—No, sólo quería pasar el tiempo con ustedes dos. Podemos ver una película o puedo verte limpiar. —El tono de broma hizo sonreír a Louis. Sin importar lo que estuviera pasando en su vida, Harry siempre parecía hacerle sonreír.

Harry entró en la pequeña habitación. El aire de inmediato fue chupado del lugar, dejándolo sin oxígeno para que Louis pudiera respirar. El tipo era de un tamaño impresionante, pero tan cerca parecía enorme junto a Louis.

—Hay una nueva película en el cine del pueblo. Es pequeño, pero podríamos ir ahí.

Louis había visto el nuevo edificio en un lado de la ciudad. El administrador de su edificio de departamentos le había dicho que Maverick Brac era el alcalde y estaba expandiendo el pueblo. La estructura de ladrillo rojo no era tan grande como los de la ciudad, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar cuatro pantallas grandes para ver películas. Una de esas pantallas, incluso estaba preparada para las películas 3-D. Al menos eso era lo que el letrero fuera de la sala de cine anunciaba.

Quizás un día afuera con Oscar y Harry era lo que Louis necesitaba. Asintió, mirando a los ojos a Harry. —Podemos ir. Tienes que revisar qué se exhibe y con qué horario. —Louis no tenía computadora ni uno de esos teléfonos celulares elegantes que tenían Internet. Infiernos, apenas podía permitirse el teléfono de la casa.

El dinero del seguro del incendio que cobró la vida de los padres de Oscar era para pagar las facturas médicas de Oscar y su terapia física, y eso era todo. La póliza no era muy alta, pero Louis no había venido hasta aquí buscando hacerse rico con su sobrino o su hermana fallecida.

Louis alejó ese pensamiento cuando Harry levantó su pesada mano, cicatrices cubrían sus gruesos nudillos, lo que demostraba que había trabajado duro. Rozó un lado de la cara de Louis, con una floreciente sonrisa jugando en sus labios. —¿Me avisarás cuando podamos dar un paso más allá, verdad?

Louis parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de limpiar de su cabeza la magia de Harry que parecía hacerlo girar. Se sintió asintiendo mientras tragaba el nudo en su garganta.

—Bien —Harry pasó la punta de los dedos sobre los labios de Louis, con un profundo anhelo en sus ojos. Louis miró hacia otro lado y dio un paso atrás.

—Revisa las películas mientras preparo a Oscar. —Debido a que si se quedaba por más tiempo en la habitación, Louis no estaba seguro de que su plan de ser solo amigos, se mantuviera firme.

🥀

Harry salió al porche, inhalando el aire fresco de la mañana. Estiró los brazos arqueando la espalda mientras sacaba el pecho. Sus articulaciones hicieron un ruido seco, cuando Harry, finalmente exhaló. Tomó un sorbo de café mientras veía a Abe seguir a Riley.

El padre de Harry manejaba el rancho, pero su Pá decidió abrir su hogar a las personas menos afortunadas que necesitaban ayuda para volver a estar de pie o que huían de un abusador.

Abe era un _Fey*_. El tipo era agradable, cortés, y un poco extraño en opinión de Harry.

_(*. **Fey** , algo de fantasía, o con poderes sobrenaturales, o clarividentes o poderes extraños. Se deja el original)_

Abe había ayudado a Harry, Pá y Luke a encontrar a Cole cuando el pequeño niño fue secuestrado por el líder de los Fey. Cole era el hijo de Luke, el hermano de Harry. El niño era adorable y tenía a todos los hombres Styles girando alrededor de su pequeñito dedo. No había nada que Harry no hiciera por Cole o Luke.

Eran una gran adición a su familia.

Shanta, el líder de los fey, era un diabólico bastardo. Había tratado de sacar provecho de la sangre de Cole cuando descubrió que la sangre del bebé era la cura para la droga _Liquid Wrath*_ que era mortal para paranormales.

_(*. **Liquid Wrath,** literalmente, liquido furioso, o ira liquida, pero como es el nombre con el que designan una droga se deja el original)_

Harry aun apretaba los dientes al pensar en cómo Shanta había querido tener a Cole como una fábrica de sangre y usar la sangre del bebé para venderla al mejor postor.

Pero, Abe había ayudado a encontrar no sólo a Cole, sino también a Curtis, la pareja de Chauncey, que había sido secuestrado por Shanta.

Ese había sido un paso equivocado.

Chauncey era el gemelo de Harry, y su mejor amigo. No porque fueran gemelos, sino porque amaban meterse en problemas juntos. Pero desde que Chauncey se había emparejado, le habían cortado las malditas bolas. El hombre ya nunca más se metía en problemas. Así que Harry sabía que también sus días de meterse en problemas habían terminado. Tenía una pareja y un hijo… sobrino que cuidar ahora. La responsabilidad hacía que hasta el más grande niño creciera en un santiamén.

Y Harry había sido el más grande niño por aquí, junto a Chauncey. Su gemelo quien siempre lo vencía sin problemas. Él iba a extrañar un infierno esos días, pero Harry esperaba con gusto dar el siguiente paso con su pareja y entrar en su rol de padre. Eso sería, si Louis alguna vez dejaba a Harry llegar a primera base.

De cualquier manera, ¿cuál era exactamente la primera base?

—¿Vas a trabajar en algún momento hoy o te la vas a pasar mirando hacia la tierra de los sueños todo el día? —su Pá preguntó cuando salió al porche.

Malcolm Styles era el hombre más grande que Harry hubiera visto. Y eso era mucho viniendo de él. Pero el tamaño de su Pá no era lo más importante del hombre. Era su amabilidad, su aceptación. Su Pá tenía el corazón más grande que cualquier otro hombre que Harry conociera, y Harry no tenía nada más que respeto y admiración por él—aunque el hombre realmente asustaba a Harry cuando la jodía.

—Sólo estoy disfrutando de mi café antes de empezar ―dijo Harry mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la negra bebida.

—Hay algo diferente en ti, hijo. —Su Pá se quedó ahí, examinando a Harry con sus ojos, haciéndole sentir como si estuviera bajo el microscopio. Harry se movió, inclinándose hacia la derecha, lejos de su Pá.

—Parecía que me ibas a dar un beso.

Pá se rió entre dientes. —Ya has madurado.

—No es la palabra con M, Pá —Harry advirtió mientras bajaba las escaleras del porche. Iría a mirar hacia la nada en otra parte. Su Pá realmente vería su tonta expresión y Harry quería estar lo más lejos posible de él.

—Se ve bien en ti —su Pá le gritó a Harry que se dirigía al establo. Si el hombre no fuera su papá, y Harry no temiera que lo desollara vivo, se giraría y le enseñaría el dedo medio al hombre. Pero Harry no estaba totalmente loco... aún.

Entró en el establo para ver a Abe alrededor de Riley, y una expresión petulante en el rostro de Riley. Cuando Abe llegó por primera vez aquí, estaba aterrorizado de los animales del rancho. Aún estaba aterrorizado de ellos, pero también seguía a los hombres Styles, como un cachorrito perdido. Harry no creía que se tratara de una atracción sexual, pero no conocía bien al hombre.

Podría ser.

Eso apestaría para Abe, ya que casi todos los hermanos de Harry estaban emparejados. Todos excepto el mayor, Riley, y uno de los trillizos, Bryce. Harry sintió pena por el fey cuando se acercó a Riley que le mostraba cómo herrar un caballo. Abe estaba perdiendo su tiempo con Riley. Su hermano era distante, malhumorado y silencioso como el infierno. Un parlanchín como Abe no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Ningún parlanchín tenía oportunidad.

—¿Cómo te va? —Harry preguntó mientras entraba al granero, terminando su café. Abe levantó la vista y le sonrió a Harry con sus brillantes y blancos dientes.

Si Harry no hubiera encontrado a su pareja...

—Riley es un gran maestro —dijo Abe mientras veía la cara de Riley como si fuera lo único que quedaba en el mundo.

_« Pobre chico»._

Cuando enfrentara la realidad de que Riley no le iba a dar a Abe ni la hora del día, el hombre iba a estrellarse duro. Algunas personas simplemente eran de esa manera, y ninguna cantidad de argumentos por parte de Harry iba a hacer que Abe cambiara de opinión.

—Necesito ayuda en el corral, Abe.

Abe le hizo señas a Harry para que se alejara y le sonrió a Riley. Dios, el hombre estaba loco. La semana pasada Abe había seguido a Roman como si Roman hubiera enlazado la luna y se la hubiera entregado a él. La única cosa que casi logra Abe fue perder su culo cuando Steven, la pareja de Roman, se dio cuenta de la forma en que Abe acosaba a Roman.

Harry veía al hombre por lo que era, alguien con falta de atención. Abe actuaba como si nadie nunca le hubiera prestado algo de atención en su vida y estaba desesperado por algo. Harry esperaba que Abe no fuera tras el hermano equivocado en su búsqueda por obtener algo de atención.

Eso sería malo.

Cuando Harry salió del granero, vio a su Pá al frente del camino. 

_«¡Maldición!»_

Supuso que su mañana sin hacer nada había terminado. Se detuvo cuando vio la sombría mirada en el rostro del hombre. Su Pá era bondadoso y tolerante. Difícilmente fruncía el ceño. Malcolm Styles podría ser encontrado en cualquier momento del día con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

El ceño fruncido era un poco atemorizante. —¿Qué sucede?

Su Pá sacudió la cabeza. —Sloane está en la cárcel.

Decir que Harry estaba impactado era una subestimación. No conocía a Sloane bien, pero sabía que el hombre no era un criminal. Infiernos, había estado en su nueva casa con D, su pareja vampiro. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo?

—¿Por qué?

—Chocó y huyó —dijo Pá acercándose—. Un testigo dijo haber visto la camioneta de Sloane abandonar la escena del crimen. El testigo incluso suministró el número de la Placa. Maverick está trabajando para liberar a Sloane, pero tenemos que ir a ver a D.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Maverick está trabajando para liberar a Sloane? La policía conoce a Maverick. Debería presionarlos un poco para sacar a Sloane.

Pá negó con la cabeza, suspirando cuando se giró y se dirigió hacia su camioneta. Harry lo siguió. —Sloane no está en la cárcel de Villa Brac. Había ido a la ciudad esta madrugada, mientras D dormía para conseguir algunas cosas para la casa. Eso es todo lo que sé.

—Yo sé que él no lo hizo. Sloane puede tener sus defectos, pero huir de la escena de un accidente no es su estilo —dijo Harry mientras se deslizaba en el interior de la camioneta—.

Maverick lo habría desollado vivo, si Sloane hiciera algo por el estilo.

Maverick era el Alfa de la manada de la villa Brac. Ningún shifter vivía en su territorio, sin obtener primero su permiso. Sloane era el primo del Alfa. Maverick había querido a Sloane muerto cuando apareció por primera vez, pero las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos, y Sloane era un lobo feliz viviendo con su vampiro.

Simplemente no tenía sentido.

—¿Maverick dijo quién fue el testigo? —Harry preguntó mientras se dirigían a la casa de Sloane y D.

—No. Sloane está gritando por un abogado y cerró los labios. Maverick no sabe demasiado, pero me dijo lo que sabía ―dijo su Pá.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Sloane tenía todas las de perder en esta mierda. La ciudad no era un lugar para tener tus bolas colgando, y las de Sloane colgaban de su ingle.

—¿Alguien ha llamado a Christian? Ese es su territorio. ―Christian era el Príncipe de los Vampiros, y su Aquelarre residía en la ciudad. Por lo que Harry sabía, no pasaba mucho sin que Christian no lo supiera. Además, el hombre era un vampiro. Podía encantar y deslumbrar con sus ojos, por lo que cualquiera haría lo que él quisiera.

—Sí —respondió Pá—. Pero es de día, y no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora mismo. Él llamó a un abogado después de hablar con Maverick, pero los policías le están dando a Christian y al Alfa un duro momento.

—¿Por qué? —Harry preguntó.

—Hijo, a algunas personas simplemente no les gustan los hombres gay. Sloane puede que no ande por ahí con camisas de color rosa o pantalones ajustados de cuero, pero un pato es un pato.

—O un lobo —murmuró Harry.

—O un lobo —su Pá concordó.

🥀

Llegaron a la casa de Sloane, y Harry saltó de la camioneta. Tenían que asegurarse de que D no iba a volverse loco. El hecho de que era un vampiro, no significaba que durmiera cuando el sol estaba alto en el cielo. Hollywood había equivocado todo. D podría caminar como cualquier otra persona, sólo que no a la luz directa del sol.

—Toca y entra, anúnciate, hijo, así no asustaras como el infierno a D.

Harry asintió e hizo lo que su Pá dijo. Él llamó a la puerta con fuerza y luego gritó mientras entraba a la casa. —D, soy yo, Harry. Voy a subir.

Harry subió los escalones, su Pá detrás de él. Abriendo la puerta de la recamara, Harry vio que D estaba sentado en la cama, bostezando. Estaba desnudo hasta la cintura, con una sábana negra en su regazo. Maldición, el hombre se había quedado dormido. Tal vez no habrían tenido necesidad de venir aquí. D podría haber dormido todo el día.

D apartó su cabello negro de los ojos y le sonrió a Harry. ―¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Harry odiaba ser quien borrara esa hermosa sonrisa de la cara de D. D había vivido con ellos durante algún tiempo antes de irse a vivir con su pareja. Harry había llegado a conocer al tipo muy bien. D era como un hermanito para él. Un sexy hermanito. El hecho de que D estuviera emparejado y que Harry hubiera encontrado a su pareja, no significaba que no pudiera apreciar la belleza del vampiro.

D era delgado, de huesos finos, y una expresión infantil. Inocencia le venía a la mente cada vez que Harry veía a D. El hombre siempre se esforzaba demasiado para complacer a otras personas, y usualmente terminaba con D rompiendo algo o enojando a alguien.

No a Harry. Harry pensaba que D era cómico, especialmente cuando el vampiro bebía café. Oh, sí, D podía beber, pero la cafeína le afectaba, convirtiendo al vampiro en el veloz conejito de Energizer.

—Um... —Harry miró a su alrededor. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a D que Sloane estaba en la cárcel sin que el pequeño hombre se volviera loco?

—Hijo —su Pá empezó—, tu pareja se ha metido en un lío.

_«Confundiendo al pobre hombre»._

—¿Lio?

—Está en la cárcel, D —Harry lo soltó.

La sonrisa se mantuvo en el rostro de D, como si estuviera esperando el remate del chiste. Harry sinceramente deseaba que fuera uno. La sonrisa vaciló y luego se deslizó de la cara de D como una gota de lluvia deslizándose por una hoja. «Cayó».

—Por favor, dime qué le está pasando a mi lobo —dijo D, cuando se puso de rodillas. La sabana cayó de la cama, y Harry giró la cabeza.

—Consigue algo de ropa, hijo —dijo Pá acercándose a la cómoda—. Te sentirás un poco mejor si estás vestido en este momento.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de eso. D no se sentiría mejor hasta que Sloane estuviera en casa. Él no lo estaría si estuviera en los zapatos de D.

—Puedes girarte —dijo D.

Harry lo hizo.

—Ahora dime lo que está pasando con mi pareja.

Harry cambió su peso al otro pie, viendo hacia su Pá. No era que Harry tuviera miedo del vampiro, aunque los vampiros tienden a ser fuertes como el infierno. Harry no tenía duda de que D probablemente podía levantar la cama en la que estaba acostado, y era de maciza madera de cerezo. Él no quería ver a D desmoronarse. Harry no lo hacía bien con el llanto. Nunca sabía qué decir.

—Alguien está acusando a tu pareja de chocar y huir —dijo Pá mientras se acercaba a la cama, sentándose al lado de D—. Pero Maverick llamó al Príncipe, y a un abogado. Tengo la sensación de que estará en casa antes de que lo extrañes.

—Ya lo extraño ahora —dijo D jalando sus piernas a su cuerpo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas—. ¿Podrías llevarme con él, por favor?

Pá negó con la cabeza. —Es de día afuera. Y al caer la noche, no te dejaran entrar a verlo. Sólo sostente fuerte. Su abogado lo traerá dentro de poco.

La única cosa que D iba a sostener fuerte eran sus piernas. Harry podía ver en los ojos oscuros del vampiro que estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

_«Mierda»._

—Quiero a mi pareja —dijo D con voz firme y el mentón en alto―. Quiero ir a ver a Sloane.

—Ahora, D. Cálmate —dijo Pá.

D desenrolló su cuerpo, negando con la cabeza mientras permanecía de pie. —Si no me llevas, me iré caminando a la ciudad.

—¿Por qué eres tan irracional? —Pá preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie siguiendo a D, con la mandíbula tensa. Harry dio un paso atrás. Había visto esa mirada en el rostro de su Pá antes. Nunca llevaba a nada bueno.

—¿Qué harías si fuera Luke, quien estuviera sentado en la cárcel? ¿Esperarías a que un abogado manejara las cosas, o te lanzarías en su rescate?

—Buen punto. —Pá suspiró—. Pero no puedes ir hasta el anochecer. No voy a ceder con esa regla, D. No pondré en riesgo tu seguridad.

—De acuerdo —dijo D. Sus rasgos de vampiro se suavizaron, y se sentó, con su cara inexpresiva. Harry no había visto nunca a D actuar de esa manera antes. Estar emparejado había cambiado al vampiro. Lo hizo más fuerte, más maduro.

Harry estaba impresionado como el infierno. Pensó que D se quebraría y lloraría. Al hombre le estaban creciendo algunas serias gónadas para enfrentar a Malcolm Styles. Su padre no era nada despreciable. Pero, de nuevo, eso era lo que le hacía a la gente el emparejarse. Preferían morir antes que dejar que le pasara algo a su pareja.

Eso hizo a Harry pensar en Louis. Louis y sus ojos azules, su sedoso cabello castaño y su sonrisa que iluminaba el corazón de Harry. Su Louis. ¿Qué haría si Louis estuviera en la cárcel? Harry ya sabía la respuesta antes de que terminara la pregunta en su cabeza.

Haría lo que fuera por liberar al hombre.

Por lo tanto ¿podría culpar a D por exigir que lo llevaran con su pareja? No. ¿Pero era prudente llevarlo? Infiernos no.

Sloane probablemente iba a estar muy molesto por eso. Harry sonrió. Razón de más para tomar a D.

—Vendremos por ti al caer la noche —dijo Pá cuando dejaban a D preocupado por el resto del día. Quizás el abogado sacaba a Sloane antes de que D llegara a la ciudad e hiciera algo muy estúpido para liberar a su pareja. Magnum Constantinopla, el padre de D, vivía en la ciudad, e ir ahí no era una cosa sabia.

Magnum había llegado después tras Sloane, con ganas de verlo muerto por emparejarse con su hijo. No es que el hombre se hubiera preocupado por D. Todo había sido por el orgullo del vampiro y salvar su imagen ante su pueblo. Él no sólo repudió a D, sino también a los tres hermanos de D que ahora vivían en el rancho de los Styles.

Harry sabía que era tentar la suerte de D el estar tan cerca de su padre. Pero también sabía que D no iba a escuchar razones. Incluso si Harry le señalaba a D que estar demasiado cerca de Magnum, podría tener consecuencias nefastas.

Cuando estas asustado, enamorado, y sin tener ni idea de lo que está pasando, las cosas malas tienden a suceder. Entrar de cabeza a montar una ola de emociones podría causar la muerte de la persona. —Voy a ir con él.

—Sabía que lo harías —dijo Pá, cuando iban a casa—. Pero tómenlo con calma. Magnum no es alguien para tomar a la ligera. Puede que se haya apartado porque el Príncipe se lo ordenó, pero las cosas pueden hacerse desde la oscuridad, sin que Christian lo sepa. Cuida tu espalda, hijo. Harry pensó en llevar a Chauncey con él, pero su hermano gemelo no siempre pensaba con claridad en situaciones de estrés. Cuando una persona del pasado de Curtis asomó su fea cabeza para herir a la pareja de Chauncey, su hermano gemelo estaba listo para ir a matarlo, mandando al diablo las consecuencias. Fue Harry quien mató al hombre para que Chauncey no fuera a casa con Curtis con sangre en sus manos.

Ese era un lado de Harry que, aunque ellos fueran gemelos y tuvieran muchas cosas en común, Chauncey no tenía. Harry no tuvo problemas con matar al hombre que amenazó a la pareja de su gemelo. Sabía que Chauncey habría tenido un problema con el acto. Chauncey podía haber estado inclinado a la venganza en algún momento, pero una vez que la adrenalina disminuyera, Chauncey no habría tenido la capacidad para enfrentar el haber quitado una vida. No de una manera a sangre fría.

Después de trabajar en el rancho por el resto del día, Harry fue a la casa de Maverick. Era ya la puesta del sol, el cielo se tornaba color magenta mientras llegaba al camino de grava. Había llamado a Maverick y el Alfa había acordado enviar a alguien con Harry. Pero, el Alfa de la manada de lobos Timber no había dicho a quien iba a enviar, por lo que Harry se sentó ahí afuera esperando a que alguien saliera.

Después de cinco minutos de espera, Harry se estaba aburriendo. Justo cuando puso la mano en la manija de la puerta, la puerta de entrada de la Casa se abrió. Gimió cuando vio a los tres hermanos Santiago salir. Harry prefería arriesgarse solo. Los hermanos Santiago no eran conocidos por su tacto o el civismo. Ellos preferirían incendiar el lugar, observando que se quemara hasta los cimientos.

Pero entrar en la ciudad solo, teniendo que enfrentar a los policías humanos, Magnum, y a cualquier otra cosa que saliera mal, sería una tontería.

Ellos no se unieron a Harry en su camioneta. Los hermanos se sentaron a horcajadas en sus motocicletas, colocaron sus cascos en la cabeza, y luego Tryck, el hermano mayor, hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Harry movió la camioneta y se dirigió a la calle, preguntándose si esto iba a ser una rápida entrada y salida, o si iba a estar sentado en la cárcel justo a la derecha de Sloane.

Manejando hacia la casa de D, Harry se preguntó si todo esto valía el precio que podría tener que pagar. Llegó a la casa de Sloane y D y apagó el motor, y se dirigió a la puerta del frente. Harry tocó y esperó. El último rayo del sol bajaba en el cielo y luego desapareció, dejando a Harry de pie frente a la puerta con solo la luz de la luna.

Volvió a tocar cuando D no llegó a la puerta. Echó un vistazo detrás de él, los hermanos Santiago estaban sentados a horcajadas sobre sus motocicletas, los cascos descansando sobre sus muslos, y esperando.

Harry revisó la puerta. No estaba cerrada. Entró y gritó. —D, soy yo, Harry. He venido a llevarte con Sloane.

El silencio pesaba en torno a Harry. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, directamente a la habitación del vampiro. Trató de llamar otra vez, pero no había ruido, ni pasos, ni nada.

Quizás D se había vuelto a dormir. Harry abrió la puerta. —Voy a entrar.

Abrió completamente la puerta, viendo la cama vacía. Harry tomó la nota en la almohada de D, un rugido retumbó en su pecho.

D se había ido a buscar a Sloane sin él.

🥀

Cansado, adolorido, y listo para ir a la cama, Louis llevó a Oscar al edificio de departamentos. Habían estado en el centro de recreación toda la tarde, su sobrino haciendo todo lo posible por correr y jugar. No lo hizo tan mal. Oscar se mantuvo de pie la mayor parte del día, pero se cansó al final. Thomas, el consejero que dirigía el centro de recreación, había llevado a Louis y Oscar a casa en su pequeño Honda.

Con su sobrino dormido acunado en sus brazos, Louis metió la mano en el bolsillo para buscar las llaves. Tendría que haberlas sacado en el carro. Eso habría sido lo más sabio por hacer. Ahora estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su departamento, acunando a su sobrino en sus brazos, y tratando desesperadamente de sacar sus llaves.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Tyler le preguntó mientras salía de su departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sonriéndole a Louis—. Yo podría sostener a tu hijo por ti.

Louis parpadeó un par de veces al mirar a su vecino y luego negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera conocía bien a Tyler. Por qué iba a confiarle a Oscar a un extraño, aunque fuera solo para abrir la puerta. Metió su mano derecha en el fondo del bolsillo más duro, tratando desesperadamente de mantener una mano sobre su sobrino mientras pescaba sus llaves.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de estas, sacando el conjunto de llaves cuando se giró hacia la puerta. —Ya lo tengo, pero gracias de todos modos. —Louis deslizó la llave en la cerradura, mirando sobre su hombro para ver una extraña mirada en el rostro de Tyler, y luego se había ido, así de rápido. No creía que Tyler quisiera que él viera esa mirada, pero Louis la había visto. Simplemente no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Tyler sonrió. —Pasa una buena noche.

—Tu también. —Louis empujó la puerta del departamento abriéndola y cerrándola rápidamente detrás de él y apoyó su espalda contra la madera. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiró. ¿Qué había en Tyler que causaba que todas sus campanas de alarma se encendieran en un frenesí? Louis saltó cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

Retrocedió, corriendo a la habitación de Oscar y metiendo a su sobrino en la cama, cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando la puerta entre Oscar y el que estaba tocando. Era tarde en la noche, y Louis no esperaba compañía. ¿Quién podría ser?

Tocaron de nuevo, haciendo que Louis se sobresaltara. Maldición, estaba nervioso. Solo estaban tocando. No era como si hubiera un asesino psicópata del otro lado. Esta no era la ciudad. La Villa Brac era un lugar para criar una familia, con gente de pueblo agradable y amistosa, que ayudaban a sus vecinos en caso de apuro. Era un lugar donde la gente podía caminar por las calles con seguridad y no preocuparse de ser asaltado o peor. Entonces ¿por qué infiernos estaba tan alterado?

Cruzando la habitación, Louis respiró hondo y se acercó a la mirilla. Le rezó a Dios para que no fuera Tyler. Honestamente el hombre no había hecho nada malo para que Louis se sintiera así, pero Louis sentía que su piel se erizaba en piel de gallina cada vez que el hombre estaba cerca.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Louis se asomó por la mirilla. Suspiró cuando vio de pie al señor Nimble en el pasillo. El hombre vivía arriba, justo encima de Louis. El tipo era siempre amable, siempre sonriendo. A Louis le agradaba el hombre. Abrió la puerta, recibiendo una de las siempre listas sonrisas del señor Nimble. —Hola, Louis.

—Hola, señor Nimble —dijo mientras se paraba en la puerta—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El señor Nimble acomodó su cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, hacia atrás, revelando un rostro muy hermoso. Sus ojos azul-grisáceos brillaban mientras le sonreía a Louis. Tenía que ser un truco de las luces. A nadie le brillaban los ojos. No es que Louis hubiera visto eso antes.

—Lamento molestarlo, pero se desbordó el lavabo del baño. Me preguntaba si podía ver su cuarto de baño para asegurarme de que no hay daño por el agua.

Como regla general, Louis no dejaba que ningún extraño entrara en su departamento. Llámalo paranoico, pero impidió que le robaran. Estaba a punto de decirle al señor Nimble que iba a revisar y avisarle cuando vio la puerta en el pasillo frente a él abrirse y a Tyler salir al pasillo.

—Por supuesto, entre —Louis quería su puerta cerrada rápidamente. Sólo porque no se fiaba de Tyler, estaba bien decirle al señor Nimble que iría a revisar y le avisaría, dándole un portazo en la cara al hombre, lo que sería muy descortés, o darse prisa para que su vecino de arriba entrara y cerrar la puerta en la cara de Tyler. Optó por lo segundo.

—¿Te sucede algo? —el señor Nimble preguntó.

Louis miró los bonitos ojos azul-grisáceos del hombre. Expresar sus preocupaciones a su vecino no era algo que Louis fuera a hacer. Esbozó una sonrisa amable y se giró hacia el cuarto de baño.

—No, ha sido un día largo. —Esa era la verdad, pero no toda. Llevó a su vecino al pequeño cuarto de baño, mirando hacia el techo, el señor Nimble entró, haciendo que el pequeño cuarto de baño pareciera una lata de sardinas.

Louis se concentró en el techo, haciendo caso omiso de la sensación de agitación en su estómago por tener a alguien que realmente no conocía tan cerca.

—No veo ningún daño —dijo Louis cuando sintió que el señor Nimble se movía detrás de él a un centímetro. El señor Nimble no estaba haciendo nada malo. Él estaba mirando hacia el techo, pero Louis podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del hombre en su espalda como si el sol estuviera justo ahí en el baño, ardiendo sobre él. Se aclaró la garganta, se sentía un poco nervioso mientras miraba por encima del hombro. El señor Nimble le dio una sonrisa que era tensa, pero amistosa.

—Yo… —Louis comenzó, pero tocaron a la puerta de su departamento. ¿Qué infiernos con todos esos visitantes esta noche?—. Discúlpeme —dijo Louis mientras se apartaba de su vecino. El señor Nimble se hizo a un lado, dando lugar para que Louis pudiera salir del baño. No había mucho espacio, pero su vecino no podía moverse a un lado para dar espacio para que Louis saliera sin que sus brazos se rozaran. El baño era muy pequeño.

Vio hacia atrás al cuarto de baño mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta principal. Sin mirar por la mirilla, Louis abrió la puerta.

Harry estaba allí de pie, sonriéndole, su largo brazo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. —¿Te molestaría algo de compañía?

Louis perdió importantes puntos de su coeficiente intelectual al ver los ojos verdes de Harry. Sintió que el corazón daba un latido extra, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —No, en absoluto. —Se hizo a un lado para dejar a Harry entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de él—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí esta noche?

—Todo se ve bien, Louis —dijo el señor Nimble entrando en la sala.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Louis pudo oír las vibraciones de un bajo gruñido en la voz de Harry. El hombre se veía enojado. Él y Harry sólo eran amigos. ¿Por qué parecía como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza de los hombros al señor Nimble? Sintió el calor en la sala elevarse unos pocos cientos de grados más mientras Harry veía de Louis al Señor Nimble.

—No, en absoluto —dijo Louis rápidamente—. El lavabo de mi vecino de arriba se inundó y quería ver mi cuarto de baño para asegurarse de que no hubiera daños. —¿Por qué estaba dándole explicaciones a Harry? No había hecho nada malo, y si lo hubiera hecho, no era asunto de Harry. Ellos no estaban saliendo.

—¿Y? —Harry preguntó, el verde de sus ojos cambió a un verde más oscuro, un color verde tormenta. Louis dio un paso atrás, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba.

—Y no hay daños —dijo el Señor Nimble—. Eso es algo bueno.

—Algo bueno —repitió Harry.

Louis podía sentir la tensión aumentar, zumbaba en la habitación con las amenazas implícitas en la mirada de Harry hacia el señor Nimble. —¿Hay algo más que necesite comprobar en el departamento de Louis?

Louis estaba a cinco segundos de echar a patadas a Harry. En los dos meses que había conocido a Harry, el hombre nunca había actuado así. Bueno, actuó un poco loco la primera vez que se vieron, pero Harry no había sido más que amable y dulce desde entonces. Esta era una nueva faceta del hombre que Louis no estaba seguro de sentirse cómodo con ella.

—No —respondió el Señor Nimble, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Una vez más, Louis, siento el inoportuno momento.

Louis vio a su vecino salir. Se quedó ahí vibrando por la ira. —Fuera.

—¿Cómo? —Harry preguntó.

Louis se dio la vuelta, con los puños a sus lados mientras miraba fijamente a Harry. —Dije, fuera.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, como si nunca hubiera pensado que Louis lo echara. —¿Por qué?

Louis pudo ver en los ojos de Harry que el hombre no pensaba que hubiera hecho algo malo. —Sólo somos amigos, Harry. ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y actuar como un marido celoso porque hay otro hombre en mi departamento? Eso fue completamente vergonzoso.

Harry estrechó los ojos, con la boca en movimiento como si quisiera decir algo, pero tensó su mandíbula para impedir que las palabras dejaran sus labios. Louis esperó, pero Harry no se movió ni dijo una palabra.

Louis se dirigió a la puerta, agarró la perilla y abrió la puerta. —Llámame mañana.

Harry se quedó ahí. Parecía como si quisiera golpear algo. Louis no podía entender por qué Harry estaba reaccionando de esa manera. Él y Harry se sentían atraídos el uno al otro, sí, pero tener una reacción tan fuerte como esa era desconcertante. Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, su mirada en Louis. La tormenta era más fuerte en los ojos de Harry al pasar junto a Louis.

—Ten mucho cuidado con quién te haga compañía, Louis —dijo Harry con la voz más letal que Louis hubiera oído. La voz incluso era baja, como un gruñido. Louis tragó mientras veía a Harry salir al pasillo sin ver hacia atrás. Louis cerró rápidamente la puerta, bloqueándola, y colocando la cadena.

Apoyó la frente contra la puerta, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo esta noche.

🥀

Harry se sentó en su camioneta, mirando al edificio de departamentos. Estaba sorprendido y dolido de que Louis lo hubiera echado. Nunca habría pensado que su pareja hiciera algo como eso.

Los hermanos Santiago habían ido a la ciudad, diciéndole a Harry que ellos encontrarían más fácil a D si Harry se quedaba atrás. Quiso discutir con los hombres, pero, honestamente, quería ver a su pareja. Ahora estaba deseando haber protestado y haber ido con ellos.

Harry quería decirle a Louis que eran pareja, que era un wereoso, quería decirle todo. Pero Harry no quería asustar a Louis. Si su pareja no podía manejar la noticia, si era demasiado impactante para absorberla, entonces no sólo Harry perdería a Louis, también perdería a Oscar.

Correr ese riesgo era aterrador para Harry. Se sentó allí con una mezcla de emociones, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Conocer primero a su pareja parecía la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, pero después de ver a otro hombre en el departamento de Louis, Harry estaba listo para volver ahí y desgarrar al vecino de Louis en pedazos.

Eso no sería algo muy sabio que pudiera hacer, pero vaya si los dedos no picaban por dejar salir sus garras.

—¿Acosando a tu pareja?

Harry miró hacia la ventanilla de su camioneta y vio al detective Lewis Keating caminando hacia él. El detective vivía en la casa de Maverick, estaba emparejado con Evan, y era un detective muy bueno. Pero Harry no tenía ganas de compañía en estos momentos. Tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar y hacer las pases con Louis. —En realidad, no. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry se deslizó sentándose mejor, mirando a Lewis.

—La estación de policía está justo al otro lado. He visto mucho tu camioneta estacionada aquí.

Harry vio detrás de Lewis al detective Jones, compañero de Lewis, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Si Louis se asomaba por la ventana ahora, vería a los policías de pie alrededor de él y sabría que Harry realmente no se había ido. —Ya me voy —dijo Harry, mientras encendía el motor—. Hablamos luego.

Lewis sonrió y asintió, mientras Harry se alejaba, dejando su corazón detrás en ruinas. Se dirigió hacia la ciudad. Si él no podía estar con Louis esta noche, bien podría ver en qué lío se había metido D.

Sacando su teléfono celular del clip en su costado, Harry llamó a Law Santiago y se enteró de donde estaban los hermanos. El saber que se encontraban en _The Manacle*_ no lo tranquilizó. Ese era el club nocturno propiedad de los vampiros, sin conocimiento de los humanos. Los humanos entraban a la fiesta, donaban sangre a los vampiros, se les borraba la mente sobre que los vampiros existían, y luego los dejaban ir. Un muy malditamente buen arreglo si le preguntaban a Harry. Los humanos no eran dañados, y los vampiros se alimentaban. Sin daño, no hay castigo.

_(*. **The Manacle** , maniatar, esposas, se deja el original por ser el nombre del club)_

Le tomó un tiempo a Harry llegar ahí, pero se las arregló para encontrar un lugar en el estacionamiento una vez que llegó. El lugar estaba lleno, el maldito estacionamiento casi lleno. ¿Por qué en la tierra D estaría aquí? Quizás les estaba pidiendo ayuda a algunos vampiros. Quizás Magnum no sabía que su hijo estaba en la ciudad. Después de todo el imbécil homofóbico había repudiado a D. Así que tal vez no se molestaría si se enteraba que su hijo D estaba en la ciudad.

Harry ignoró la larga fila que parecía extenderse desde la puerta del club hasta el final del edificio y más allá. Nunca había visto a tantos humanos listos para la fiesta y convertirse en un bocadillo. Por supuesto, no eran conscientes de que estaban a punto de convertirse en un bocadillo.

Mientras caminaba por la fila, Harry oyó que le gritaban. Se giró y vio a Abe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras salía de la fila.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que tuvo que permanecer ahí un momento para dejar que su mente registrara cómo se veía Abe. Vio los ajustados pantalones de piel que usaba el hombre, botas de piel hasta la rodilla y una camiseta tan delgada que Harry podía ver los pezones marrones del hombre tan claro como el día.

_«¿Qué jodidos?»_

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Abe? —No había querido que su pregunta saliera con tanta dureza, pero Harry estaba ahí aturdido y confundido. Abe estaba a punto de entrar en un club de alimentación. Su noche se ponía con cada minuto más bizarra y confusa.

La sonrisa de Abe nunca vaciló, mientras señalaba hacia la fila. —Bryce me trajo.

Harry vio a su hermano apoyado contra el edificio de ladrillo, con una cínica sonrisa mientras saludaba a Harry. Bueno, oficialmente estaba confundido. —¿Qué está pasando? —Harry le preguntó a su hermano cuando se acercó.

—Abe quería salir y divertirse un poco —respondió Bryce casualmente.

—Estas consciente de que lo has traído aquí. —Harry hizo una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Bryce se río entre dientes. —Christian prometió que Abe tendría un buen momento, no... entretenimiento, y que él estaría a salvo. No se puede pedir más que eso. —Bryce miró hacía los humanos de pie esperando en la fila y sonrió. Abe sabía acerca de los vampiros. Códigos no eran necesarios, pero había un montón de humanos de pie alrededor que no tenían ni idea. Estaba muy seguro de que Abe no sabía a dónde entraba.

Harry estaba a cinco segundos de golpear a su hermano, pero había otro lío que tenía que arreglar. Trataría con Bryce y Abe más tarde. Ya estaba enojado por la escena con Louis. No le hacía falta otro dolor de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás en la fila? —Harry le preguntó a Bryce.

Bryce inclinó la cabeza hacia Abe. —Él quiere la experiencia completa. Abe cree que estar parado en la fila le agrega emoción a entrar en el club.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras Abe le sonreía. ―Regresa a la fila. —Saludó a los que estaban ahí—. Pero es mejor que te mantengas a salvo.

—Estoy con Bryce —señaló Abe—. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Eso era un infierno de pregunta capciosa. Harry gruñó consigo mismo cuando se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No tenía tiempo para esto. Abe era el dolor de cabeza de Bryce. Si algo le pasaba al delgado fey, era la cabeza de Bryce la que caería. Pá podría golpear el trasero de Bryce de todas las maneras posibles desde el domingo.

Harry inclinó la cabeza saludando al portero y entró en el club. De inmediato vio a los hermanos Santiago por el bar, de pie Christian estaba con ellos. Los hermanos eran difíciles de perder. Llevaban bandanas7 en la cabeza, tenían una mirada que decía que preferían comerte que razonar contigo, y el mayor Tryck... era atemorizante.

—¿Lo han encontrado? —Harry preguntó mientras caminaba hacia los cuatro hombres. Christian se giró y le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza, y una rápida elevación de los labios que parecía como una sonrisa. 

_«Debe ser la noche en que todos están de mal humor»._

—No —dijo Dagon, el más joven de los hermanos, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Por eso estamos aquí.

Mierda, D estaba aquí en la ciudad por su propia cuenta. No era bueno. Harry quería estrangular al pequeño vampiro. Ya estaba teniendo una mala noche. Enterarse de que D estaba por alguna parte sólo, la empeoraba.

—¿Tiene amigos aquí? —Tryck Santiago preguntó.

Harry no recordaba que D le hubiera hablado alguna vez de tener amigos, sólo de sus hermanos. —Ninguno del que haya hablado. ¿Alguien ha revisado la estación de policía? ―Harry preguntó.

Law asintió. —Él no se ha presentado ahí.

—¿No puedes hacer la cosa que haces y encontrarlo? ―Harry le preguntó al Príncipe de los Vampiros.

Christian le dio una pequeña carcajada, como si Harry fuera un ignorante de las habilidades de los vampiros. Lo era, pero no le gustó la carcajada.

—D no es uno de los miembros de mi Aquelarre, ni lo ha sido nunca. Así que no, Harry, no puedo hacer la cosa que hago.

—Quizás le tomó un tiempo llegar a la estación de policía —dijo Harry, sin hacerle caso al Príncipe. Christian era alto, delgado, con largo cabello negro hasta los hombros. Encajaba en todo el perfil del ‘Príncipe de los Vampiros’. El hombre tenía los más negros ojos que Harry hubiera visto. Era como ver en un par de tinteros. Se había encontrado con el Príncipe en un par de ocasiones, y cada vez que Harry veía los ojos del hombre, sentía como si se estuviera cayendo hacia adelante. Odiaba esa sensación.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver en la estación de policía, mientras pasamos el tiempo aquí? —Dagon le preguntó a Harry mientras se alejaba del bar.

Harry le dio una mirada más al Príncipe y luego se dirigió hacia la salida. Amaba a D como a un hermano, y los vampiros de Maverick eran cool, pero Harry no se sentía demasiado cómodo en un club lleno de ellos. No tenía prejuicios contra los vampiros. Eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Pero un hombre tenía instinto de supervivencia. Sin importar qué tan amigables fueran los nativos, siempre cuidaba su espalda.

Había estado aquí un par de veces con Chauncey, antes de que su hermano ni siquiera supiera quien era su pareja. Pero ellos habían hecho equipo con los humanos, nunca con los vampiros. Harry no estaba en lo de ser chupado, al menos no en el cuello. Incluso cuando su hermano gemelo y él venían aquí para un poco de emoción, Harry había sido siempre receloso. Eran vampiros, después de todo. Estaba en su naturaleza alimentarse.

Al salir a la noche, Harry vio que Bryce y Abe estaban casi en la puerta. Abe parecía que tenía _jelly beans*_ en sus malditos bolsillos. El elfo estaba rebotando tan emocionado que Harry se sorprendía de que no se desmayara solo de la emoción de estar parado en la fila. Le dio una dura mirada a Bryce antes de caminar hacia su camioneta. Él podría no estar cómodo en un club lleno de vampiros, pero Bryce no parecía tener ningún problema con eso. Con tal de que Bryce y Abe llegaran a casa a salvo, Harry no tendría ningún problema con eso.

_(*. **Jelly Beans** Dulces tipo gomitas duros y que rebotan como los frijoles saltarines)_

Se dirigió a la estación de policía, rezando porque D no estuviera ahí haciendo un lío. Cuando su teléfono vibró a su lado, Harry tomó su teléfono celular mientras cerraba la puerta de su camioneta. —¿Sí?

—Suena como que estás pasando un buen rato. Siento perderme la diversión.

Harry suspiró. No tenía la intención de gruñirle a Chauncey. No era culpa de su gemelo, que su noche se estuviera convirtiendo rápidamente en una mierda. —¿Qué quieres Chauncey?

—Entrar en la diversión. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que D estaba perdido? Me parece que mi gemelo está ocultándome cosas.

Harry sonrió. Chauncey siempre podría levantarle el ánimo. —Estoy en la estación de policía. ¿Vienes?

—Con las campanas, hermano.

Harry sonrió. —Seguro como la mierda espero que no estés usando ninguna de las campanas. —La imagen de Chauncey usando campanas hizo que Harry se riera.

—Estaré ahí en una hora.

🥀

Harry entró en la estación de policía con Chauncey detrás de él.

—No me importa qué hora de la noche es. Quiero ver a Sloane Brac ¡ahora! —D golpeó con sus puños el mostrador, creando pequeñas marcas bajo sus manos. Harry sabía que si no detenía a D, los humanos se enterarían de que era algo más que un dolor en el culo.

Había un grupo de policías con traje oscuro de pie junto a D, todos en busca de una excusa para arrestarlo. Esta no era la Villa Brac. Harry estaba seguro de que Maverick no tenía la misma influencia con el jefe aquí. Si él no conseguía que el pequeño vampiro saliera de aquí, D iba a ir a la cárcel. Y cuando llegara la mañana, y los primeros rayos de luz aparecieran, el gato estaría fuera de la bolsa.

El funcionario detrás del escritorio se veía cansado, aburrido, y listo para llevar al imbécil de D a las celdas de los cabellos. —Mire, señor Constantinopla, Sloane Brac va a estar frente al juez en la mañana para su fianza. Si usted…

—No. No voy a ir a casa y sólo esperar ahí como una buena esposa. Por cierto, ¿sabe tu jefe que le hablas así a la gente?

_«Oh, mierda»._

Harry se apresuró hacia el mostrador cuando vio que el policía se levantaba de su asiento de detrás del mostrador. El rostro del hombre se había convertido en piedra, y pequeñas venas fueron apareciendo en un lado de la cara del hombre. D estaba a cinco segundos de ser lanzado a la cárcel. Los policías no tomaban las amenazas a la ligera.

—D —dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador—, cálmate.

—¿Conoce a este hombre? —preguntó el policía.

—Es un amigo.

—Bueno, le sugiero que saque a su amigo de aquí antes de que se encuentre esposado. —El policía miró a Harry y Chauncey, con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

—Oh, ¿amenaza con esposarme? —D dijo mientras golpeaba el mostrador de nuevo con sus puños. Pequeñas telarañas de grietas se formaron en el mostrador bajo las palmas de D. Podía ser una pequeña mierda, pero los vampiros eran muy fuertes. Sobrehumanamente fuertes. El policía no tendría necesidad de preguntarse cómo D resquebrajaba el mostrador.

—Nunca había visto a D irritado de esta forma —dijo Chauncey riéndose—. Eres una cosita linda cuando te enojas.

Harry cubrió la boca de D con su mano cuando D descubrió sus colmillos hacia Chauncey. Nunca había visto al vampiro perder así el juicio. Está bien, D era un poco cascarrabias. Desafortunadamente el pequeño espíritu de fuego estaba a punto de convertirse en una crujiente masa en la mañana si se las arreglaba para que lo encerraran.

Los vampiros no se reducían a cenizas y luego morían, pero maldición si no sufrían ampollas como un hijo de perra. —Vamos, D.

—No, yo no me voy sin mi _pareja*._

_(*. **Mate** , originalmente pareja, coloquialmente en el Reino Unido. Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Sudáfrica e Irlanda, se utiliza como sinónimo de Amigo, como seria buddy en Estados Unidos o Pal en Escocia)_

—Sigues utilizando esa palabra —dijo el policía—. Explica lo que significa.

Harry se apoyó en D, murmurando para que solo el vampiro lo oyera. —Si vas a la cárcel, Sloane va a ver a su pareja quemarse con la luz de la mañana. ¿Quieres que vea eso y se sienta impotente por no poder hacer una maldita cosa al respecto?

Eso le llevó algo de claridad a D. Daba la impresión de que no había pensado tan adelante. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco mientras miraba de Harry al policía detrás del escritorio. La ira aun seguía grabada en los ojos de D, pero dejó caer los hombros. —Está bien, voy a esperar hasta mañana.

Harry contuvo la respiración, rezando para que el policía no insistiera en que le dijera qué era una pareja. El policía se veía aliviado cuando D se retiraba. Tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y comenzó a hacer caso omiso de ellos. Los otros oficiales que estaban en el mostrador, veían a Harry y Chauncey salir de la estación con D.

Harry gritó cuando D corrió hacia el mostrador, gritándole a los policías que le entregaran a su pareja. Chauncey agarró a la pequeña mierda de la cintura y levantó a D sacándolo. Harry vio hasta el último policía en el lugar con sus manos apoyadas en la culata de sus armas.

—Mantenlo lejos de aquí o voy a lanzar su culo a la cárcel la próxima vez que lo vea —gritó el policía detrás del mostrador, mientras Harry asentía. Podía ver que el policía moría de ganas de detener a D, y Harry no iba a presionar al hombre.

—Lo mantendré alejado. —Salió a la calle, viendo que D le gritaba a Chauncey, mientras su gemelo mantenía su brazo rodeando la cintura de D. Harry nunca había visto al pequeño vampiro perder el juicio antes. El pálido rostro de D se sonrojó, y se retorcía en los brazos de Chauncey, haciendo todo lo posible para liberarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Harry le preguntó mientras escondía una sonrisa. Chauncey, por una vez, se veía malditamente enojado. Sabía que su gemelo había visto como él que los policías tomaron sus armas.

La cabeza de D giró bruscamente viendo a Harry. —Él es mi pareja. Lo quiero en casa.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Hay más que eso, D. escúpelo.

El vampiro, finalmente se desplomó en los brazos de Chauncey. Cuando miró a Harry, tenía los ojos casi negros. No sólo el iris sino todo el globo. Harry nunca había visto los ojos de D hacer eso antes. Se veían como dos canicas negras cuando el hombre lo vio fijamente. —No me he alimentado en esta semana. Sloane es el único que me alimenta ahora. No más bolsas de sangre.

_«Mierda»._

Incluso Harry sabía que eso era algo malo. Un vampiro hambriento era una cosa muy peligrosa. Incluso con su pequeña estatura, D podría destrozar a los dos shifters si no comía. —Entonces iremos a The Manacle.

—Ya no me gusta el _crimson*_ —protestó D.

_(*. En la saga del Aquelarre de Christian se hace referencia a esta bebida que es hecha a base de mezclar diferentes tipos de sangre humana)_

—Es lo mejor que tenemos ahora, Dudley —replicó Harry—. Si no hubieras actuado como un imbécil ahí, entonces, tal vez, podrías haber conseguido una visita y que te alimentaras.

—No —D negó con la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros suplicando a Harry—. Esperaba que me dejaran ver a Sloane. El policía detrás del mostrador me hizo sentar y esperar. Justo antes de que entraras, me dijo que las horas de visita habían terminado y que tendría que volver mañana. Él me engañó, Harry. Ese policía me mintió a propósito.

—De todos modos, D, acabas de arruinar cualquier oportunidad de ir ahí y verlo ahora.

—¿Él me lo prohíbe? —D preguntó con asombro.

Harry asintió.

D comenzó a luchar de nuevo. Chauncey era tan grande y corpulento como Harry, pero vaya si su hermano no estaba teniendo dificultades para detener a D. —¡Voy a patearle el culo!

—Si quiebras mis brazos, D, voy a amarrar tu culo a la campana y te usaré como adorno —amenazó Chauncey—. Pruébame.

—Vamos a The Manacle en donde podrá alimentarse. ―Harry abrió la puerta del pasajero, viendo a Chauncey prácticamente empujar a D dentro de la camioneta—. Tengo cuerda si la necesitas. —Se echó a reír.

—Solo voy a sentarme con él. —Chauncey le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora ¿no estás contento de que hubiera traído mi culo aquí?

—Lo estoy. —Harry le sonrió.

—Entonces, no más diversión sin mi —se quejó Chauncey—. Sólo porque estoy emparejado no significa que me hayan cortado las bolas.

Harry se echó a reír mientras subía al lado del conductor. —Podrías haberme engañado, _Honey Bunny*_

_(*. **Honey Bunny** , aunque literalmente seria conejito de miel, también es un personaje femenino de caricaturas, diseñado por Robert McKimson y era la novia de Bugs Bunny para propósitos comerciales en 1950. Oficialmente se le considera como personaje de Warner Bros. Looney Tunes, incluso aunque nunca apareció en una caricatura)_

Chauncey gruñó. Honey Bunny era el término cariñoso que Chauncey utilizaba para Curtis, su pareja. Harry pensaba que era cursi. A todos los hombres Styles les parecía gracioso ver a Chauncey caer en el camino de la dicha de pareja.

Lástima que el camino de Harry hacia su pareja estuviera pavimentado con picos y baches. Louis lo había echado, y ahora Harry no estaba seguro de que no se lo mereciera. Solo porque lo encontró con el vecino, no significaba que tuviera que actuar como un completo bárbaro.

—¿Vas a comportarte, D? —Chauncey le preguntó al vampiro que se deslizaba en la camioneta.

—Sí —contestó D con un puchero.

Harry los llevó al club. Se dio cuenta de que Bryce y Abe ya no estaban en la fila. Después de ver el traje que llevaba Abe, Harry no estaba muy seguro acerca de la promesa de Christian de que el fey no sería un bocadillo. Parecía que Abe había venido aquí para algo mas que la fiesta. Pero, ese no era problema de Harry. Si Abe le gustaba eso, Harry lo amaría.

—¿Regresando? —Harley, el portero, preguntó, mientras Chauncey y Harry escoltaban a D adentro.

—Brevemente —contestó Harry. Shifters y vampiros, la mayoría de las veces, se llevaban bien. Pero Harry creía que la supervivencia era la clave. Ahora estaban en la tierra de los vampiros. Si D actuaba como un imbécil, Harry iba a golpear al hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Vayan a la barra y consigan el maldito crimson —dijo Harry, mientras miraba alrededor. Vio a los hermanos Santiago hablando con uno de los porteros. A pesar de que Harry había sido receloso las pocas veces que Chauncey y él habían venido aquí de día, se había enterado de quién era quién. Eso fue la cosa más inteligente que había hecho.

—¿Lo tienes? —Harry le preguntó a su gemelo. Chauncey le dio una mirada que le dijo a Harry que estaba haciendo una pregunta muy tonta. Harry sonrió y salió sacando su teléfono celular del clip. Tenía que pedirle disculpas a su pareja.

Marcando el número, Harry se apoyó en su camioneta, a la espera de escuchar la voz de Louis del otro lado del teléfono. La voz de Louis tenía la capacidad de hacer que un hormigueo recorriera a Harry. Él podía envolverse en la voz de Louis y sentir el calor cada vez que lo escuchaba.

—¿Hola?

—¿Te he despertado?

Hubo un silencio en el otro extremo. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose si su pareja estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono. Él había actuado como un descerebrado.

—¿Estas ahí? —Harry le preguntó cuando el silencio se extendió por mucho tiempo.

—Estoy aquí. Es tarde, Harry.

—Lo sé. Sólo quería llamarte y pedirte disculpas por comportarme como un macho antes.

—¿Un macho? —Preguntó Louis, con una ligera burla en su tono.

Harry sonrió mientras empujaba la punta de la bota en el asfalto. Si Chauncey viera el rubor subiendo por la cara de Harry en este momento, se burlaría de él hasta que llegaran a casa. Gracias a Dios que su hermano estaba en el interior atendiendo a D. Harry había molestado lo suficiente a Chauncey con Curtis como para que le llegara un montón a él con respecto a Louis. No quería darle a su hermano ninguna munición con la que pudiera trabajar.

—Sí, un macho bárbaro. Lo siento, Louis.

Oyó un suspiro al otro extremo, ligero y lleno de aceptación. —Está bien, Harry. Pero me tienes que prometer no volver a actuar de esa manera.

Harry no podía prometer eso. Al ver a otro hombre en el departamento de su pareja estuvo malditamente cerca de hacer que Harry cambiara y se comiera al bastardo. Incluso pensar en ello ahora tenía a su posesividad gritando por salir a jugar. Harry controló sus sentimientos y asintió. —Puedo prometer intentarlo. Me gustas, Louis. Un infierno. No quiero perderte, ni siquiera como amigo. —Aunque Harry planeaba ser más, mucho más.

Louis soltó una ligera carcajada que hizo que Harry sintiera que podía conquistar al mundo esta noche. Se sentía ligero, vivo y su pene se endurecía como para clavar. Quería conducir de regreso al departamento de Louis y joder al hombre contra la pared.

—Te veré mañana, Harry. —Louis colgó, dejando a Harry sonriendo como un tonto. Gracias a Dios no había arruinado las cosas con Louis. Haría el emparejarse con el hombre extremadamente difícil, si Louis se enojaba con él. Harry deslizó su teléfono de nuevo en el clip, decidido a decirle a Louis lo que estaba pasando. Solo rezaba para que Louis no lo echara permanentemente cuando se enterara que Harry era un maldito shifter oso.

—No deberías entrar ahí —dijo una desconocida mientras se acercaba.

Harry había estado tan ocupado con su teléfono que ni siquiera había olido su presencia. Como shifter podía utilizar su nariz para olfatear si la persona era un ser humano o un paranormal. Incluso podía oler si alguien se acercaba. Estando en la ciudad era más difícil, debido a la superpoblación, pero estando tan cerca, debió haberla olido cuando llegó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad. Definitivamente ella era humana.

—Cosas malas suceden en este sitio. Te utilizarían como forraje.

Harry se rió interiormente ante esa idea. Él, ¿como alimento? Altamente dudoso. —Gracias, señora, pero creo que puedo manejarlo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo la boca de Harry. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella estaba buscando colmillos. Ella tenía pecho abundante, cabello rojizo con rizos hasta los hombros, y sus ojos se veían de un azul profundo con las luces del estacionamiento.

Harry notó que ella no estaba vestida para un club como The Manacle. Llevaba unos jeans tan descoloridos que eran casi blancos, una camisa de manga larga demasiado holgada anudada en la cintura. Usaba tenis que parecía que habían visto días mejores.

—No debes ir ahí —repitió un poco más fuerte. Harry tenía un mal presentimiento. Sus ojos iban al club y luego de nuevo a Harry. Su corazón empezó a latir en su pecho mientras veía hacia donde Harley estaba parado en la puerta, dejando entrar a dos personas al interior.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras miraba hacia allá. Tenía la sensación de que era algo más que porque ella creyera que sería un buen aperitivo. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus carnosos labios, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente mientras veía de nuevo hacia el club de los vampiros.

—Porque —ella dijo y luego el estacionamiento se sacudió cuando la pared del club explotó, enviando ladrillos y cemento hacia Harry. Él cayó de rodillas, protegiéndose la cabeza mientras oía a la gente gritar, sonaban tan angustiosos que Harry sabía que lo perseguirían durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Chauncey! —Harry gritó tomando el brazo de la mujer y jalándola con él. Ella luchaba como una loca, arañando los brazos de Harry, retorciendo su propio brazo para liberarse.

—Están muertos, están todos muertos —Ella se carcajeaba clavando sus pies en el pavimento. Las garras de Harry salieron cortándole el brazo y el hombro. Ella gritó, cuando Harry le dobló el brazo hasta que ella cayó de rodillas.

—Si mis hermanos están muertos, te cortaré lentamente en tan pequeños trozos, que nunca podrán identificarte. Si están muertos, te voy a matar con tanta lentitud que sentirás cada maldito corte.

—Jódete. Ellos son cadáveres andantes. Son abominaciones. ¡Ellos merecen morir!

—¿Y los humanos que murieron? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—No hay inocentes en el interior —dijo y luego le escupió a Harry—. Si entraron al club para permitir que esas cosas se alimentaran de ellos, ¡también merecen arder en el infierno!

Harry la jaló poniéndola de pie mientras se dirigía hacia el club. Cerró los ojos un instante, cuando vio algunos cuerpos humanos tendidos en el suelo. Nunca en su vida había visto semejante carnicería. No de esta forma. Nunca como esto.

Harley estaba ayudando a sacar a la gente que no había muerto en la explosión. Harry empujó a la mujer hacia el vampiro. —No la dejes ir. Ella hace parte de esto. — _«A la mierda con ella»._ Si la mujer había querido cegar vidas, Harry no tendría reparos con entregarla a los vampiros. Empujó a personas desesperado por encontrar a Chauncey y Bryce. Tosió cuando el humo llenó sus pulmones, pero Harry no iba a dejar a su familia atrás. Tenía que encontrarlos.

Era un caos total. Todo el mundo corría hacia la salida, con pánico en sus rostros. Harry notó a los vampiros diseminarse en un alarmante ritmo, consiguiendo sacar a los vampiros heridos o muertos del club. Harry sabía que todo rastro de los vampiros tenía que desaparecer para el momento en que el camión de bomberos llegara, no había manera de que Harley fuera capaz de limpiar la mente de todos, si fueron testigos de vampiros que desaparecían justo frente de ellos.

En este punto, a Harry le importaba una mierda. Él sólo quería a sus hermanos. Harry vio a Sutton, uno de los guardias dirigiendo a la gente a la salida. —¿Has visto a Chauncey o Bryce?

El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

Harry se dirigió hacia el bar para darse cuenta con horror de que la barra no era más que un montón de ruinas de ladrillos y madera, el fuego lamía los escombros detrás de él. Lo único que evitó que el club se encendiera sin control era el ladrillo que se había utilizado en las paredes del interior y el exterior. No había mucha leña para alimentar el fuego, así que el fuego estaba dividido en compartimentos como en la madera de la barra.

Harry sintió que las calientes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras buscaba a sus hermanos. No había manera de que estuvieran muertos. Amaba a Bryce con todo su corazón, pero Chauncey era su gemelo, su compañero, su pulmón izquierdo. Si Harry perdía a su gemelo, él sabía que nunca sería el mismo de nuevo.

Resistiendo el impulso de cambiar, Harry se abrió paso entre los humanos que gritaban en su camino hacia la barra en ruinas.

Ese fue el último lugar en el que había visto a Chauncey y D.

Joder, los hermanos Santiago estaban también aquí. Esto iba a ser una pesadilla en la comunidad de paranormales de Brac si alguno de los hombres estuviera muerto.

Harry siguió buscando y vio a Tryck y Dagon tosiendo por el pasillo posterior que llevaba a las habitaciones de BDSM.

No vio a la Law.

Todo parecía ir más despacio, los gritos, el humo, la gente corriendo, todo iba en cámara lenta frente a Harry mientras se preguntaba si Chauncey estaba muerto en algún lugar en medio de los escombros. Se sentía desconectado de la realidad, de cualquier cosa, pero para encontrar a su gemelo, Harry cayó de rodillas y comenzó a cavar entre los escombros. Tenía que encontrar a Chauncey. Él tenía que saber.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí y dejar que el cuerpo de bomberos haga su trabajo —dijo uno de los vampiros mientras jalaba el hombro de Harry. Harry golpeó el pecho del hombre con el puño, lanzando al vampiro a unos metros de distancia y comenzó a cavar de nuevo.

Harry no iba a ceder.

Él no se alejaría del edificio hasta que encontrara a Chauncey. Y si su hermano estaba muerto, el corazón de Harry no dejaría este lugar.

Harry se secó las lágrimas con la camisa. Olía a humo, pero no le importaba. Tenía que ver. Sus dedos empujaban ladrillos a un lado, en desorden, mientras buscaba a su gemelo. Las sirenas sonaron desde el exterior, pero Harry siguió limpiando su camino, en busca de cualquiera de los dos, Chauncey o Bryce, o ambos. Su Pá iba a estar devastado si perdía a uno de sus cachorros.

Ambos acabarían con el hombre.

Su teléfono sonó, pero Harry lo ignoró, su corazón latía como un pez en la red cuando vio una mano. Era grande, fornida, y era idéntica a la suya. Harry estaba más decidido que nunca.

—Tienes que salir de aquí —gritó uno de los bomberos. Harry siguió cavando, un brazo ahora estaba a la vista—. Este edificio no ha sido asegurado. Estás en peligro.

—¡El único en peligro eres tu si intentas que deje a mi hermano! —Harry rugió por encima del hombro—. Ahora, apártate con una jodida y déjame sacar a mi hermano. —Su próxima misión era buscar a Bryce. No se iba a ir hasta tener a sus dos hermanos con él, vivos o muertos.

Harry apartó restos suficientes para ver la cara de Chauncey. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de hollín gris y negro, los ojos cerrados. _«Que se joda esto»_. Harry tomó el brazo de Chauncey y lo jaló de la pila de ladrillos y madera. Acostó al hombre, su mundo giraba como un carrusel fuera de control cuando vio que Chauncey no estaba respirando. —¡Ayuda! —gritó mientras limpiaba el hollín de la cara de Chauncey—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Harry tomó a Chauncey, lanzándolo a su hombro mientras corría hacia la puerta. Divisó un paramédico a un lado del edificio y fue directamente hacia él. —No esta respirando.

El paramédico comenzó a administrarle resucitación cardiopulmonar a Chauncey mientras Harry corría hacia el interior del edificio, golpeando el brazo del bombero que trató de detenerlo. Tenía que encontrar a Bryce. No había manera de que perdiera a su hermano ni que le dijera a su Pá que fue incapaz de encontrarlo. Su padre no aceptaría esa excusa. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Esta vez Harry lo tomó y lo llevó a la oreja. ―¿Qué?

—Estoy bien, Harry. Logré salir —era Bryce—. Abe me desapareció fuera del lugar cuando ocurrió la explosión. ¿Encontraste a Chauncey?

Harry se puso de rodillas, apoyando su mano libre en su muslo mientras lloraba. —Sí —dijo mientras tragaba saliva—, pero no respiraba. Los paramédicos están trabajando en él ahora. ―Pudo oír a Bryce soltar una tormenta de maldiciones.

—Estoy afuera del club. Ya he llamado a Pá y Maverick. Están de camino. ¿Encontraste a D? —Harry podía oír la vacilación en la voz de Bryce y sabía lo que el hombre estaba pensando.

—Todavía no, pero no me daré por vencido.

—Búscalo, Harry. Incluso si es sólo su cuerpo. No dejes el edificio de mierda hasta que lo encuentres. Sloane nunca te lo perdonaría.

Harry sabía eso.

Bryce continuó. —Estoy tratando de volver a entrar, pero los policías se presentaron y no dejan que nadie se acerque al lugar.

—Lo voy a encontrar —dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba la cara y colgó. Tenía que encontrar también a Law. Vio a Tryck y Dagon luchando contra los bomberos, haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer en el interior hasta que su hermano fuera encontrado. Tryck estaba furioso y Dagon buscaba. Harry volvió a la barra, mientras los bomberos rociaban agua al interior del edificio. Con todo el humo, hasta el momento Law no había sido visto.

Harry excavó a través de los escombros, en busca de D. ¿Cómo tantas cosas habían salido mal en una noche?

—Lo encontré. —Dagon gritó. Harry no tuvo tiempo de ver. Él tenía que encontrar a D antes de que los policías lo sacaran del edificio. Pateó los ladrillos y la madera a un lado hasta que encontró a D tendido. Había un gran corte en la camisa de D, sangre mezclada con hollín, formando una especie de pasta de color gris en el pecho.

Harry agarró a D y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que albergaba la oficina de Christian. No había nada que los paramédicos pudieran hacer por D. Harry necesitaba la ayuda del otro mundo con el vampiro.

El lugar estaba bañado en la oscuridad y el humo, mientras Harry carraspeaba y corría hacia la oficina de Christian. Se detuvo donde estaba, sabiendo que era lo suficientemente lejos del caos. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry gritó: ―Panahasi.

El demonio apareció, sus ojos viendo alrededor. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tienes que tomar a D. Los paramédicos no pueden trabajar en él. Llévalo con Christian, por favor.

Normalmente Panahasi arremetía contra quien le diera una orden. Gracias a Dios, el líder de los demonios asintió y agarró a D, desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció. Harry tosió, tambaleándose hacia el frente del edificio. Todo el mundo estaba afuera. Todo el mundo que le importaba y conocía se encontraba fuera del edificio. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar una salida.

Harry sentía sus ojos como si alguien le hubiera encajado agujas calientes en ellos, y sus pulmones se sentían como si su pecho estuviera abierto y dentro de un horno. Era difícil respirar. Se estrelló contra una pared, sabiendo que estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

Tambaleándose salió, Harry tomó una bocanada de aire fresco, y luego su cuerpo se estrelló contra el pavimento, las luces se apagaron.

🥀

Christian estaba en el pasillo, viendo a los seres humanos que trabajaban ahí. Odiaba los hospitales. No porque hubiera humanos enfermos y muriendo aquí, sino porque se acordó de cómo un querido amigo suyo, un amigo humano, se había negado a convertirse cuando su vida estaba siendo arrastrada lentamente por una enfermedad que podría ser tratada con la medicina actual. Thornton había muerto en un hospital, dejando atrás a Christian para que llorara su pérdida. Había conocido al hombre durante veinte años, no mucho para un vampiro, pero lo suficiente para que Christian le tomara cariño al hombre.

Eso fue en 1943, cuando la influenza se había convertido en una epidemia. Christian le había pedido a su amigo que se uniera a él, pero Thornton se negó, diciendo que a pesar de que amaba a Christian como a un hermano, su tiempo en la tierra sería lo que Dios quería que fuera.

—¿Has descubierto lo que pasó? —Malcolm Styles preguntó, sacando a Christian de sus nostálgicos recuerdos.

—Me enteré de que Harry fue un oso muy ocupado.

La cara de Malcolm se oscureció mientras se inclinaba más cerca, su voz bajó. —¿Crees que mi hijo tuvo algo que ver con esto?

Christian negó con la cabeza. —No. Harry encontró al culpable, rescató a su gemelo y a D, y mantuvo la cabeza fría a través de todo esto. Él es un héroe.

La cara de Malcolm se relajó mientras se enderezaba. ―¿Quién fue?

—Fue una mujer que afirma que trabaja con los cazadores de vampiros. Según ella, los cazadores han estado viniendo a mi club durante unos meses, deslizando cosas y luego salieron sin que Harley los notara. Lo que es difícil de creer. Mi portero es muy competente. Ella no hablará de quién era el que venía, pero al parecer tengo a un traidor en mi Aquelarre.

Y Christian iba a descubrir quién infiernos era. Hizo sus dientes chocar al pensar en los daños que la explosión causó. Diez humanos muertos y dos vampiros. Incluso para un vampiro un daño de tal magnitud era irreversible. —Tengo a alguien recolectando sangre para tus cachorros ahora, y el Doctor Max Samuel de la manada de Zeus está en camino para lograr transportar a Chauncey a la Villa Brac. El Doctor Sheehan pueden atenderlo ahí. Max me dice que tan pronto como tu hijo esté estable, será enviado al pueblo.

—Gracias —dijo Malcolm—. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando con Sloane?

—Su abogado irá con el juez en la mañana para lograr que se le imponga una fianza. Sólo tendrá que pagar la fianza después de eso. Tengo a unos cuantos hombres trabajando con el testigo.

—¿Cómo esta Dudley?

—Mejor. Necesitó una gran cantidad de sangre para curarse, pero va a estar bien. He dispuesto que Sloane se quede conmigo, mientras este lío legal se resuelva.

—Quiero que la perra pague por lo que le hizo a mis hijos.

Christian miró a Malcolm a los ojos, viendo el fuego y la ira que ardían en sus profundidades. —Si algo queda de ella, te la enviaré.

Malcolm asintió mientras regresaba a la habitación de Harry en el hospital. Christian vio alrededor del hospital y se apresuró a salir. El lugar le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

🥀

Louis se inclinó y tomó a Oscar en sus brazos mientras corría por el pasillo del hospital.

Su jefe, Cody, le había llamado a Louis, despertándolo de su sueño para decirle que Harry había estado en una especie de explosión y se encontraba en el hospital de la ciudad. Louis no tenía idea de cómo llegar con él, hasta que Roman el hermano de Harry tomó su brazo.

Oscar apoyó la cabeza sobre los hombros de Louis, un abrigo fue envuelto sobre su pijama mientras Louis corría a la habitación de Harry. No era más que amigo de Harry. Honestamente no sabía por qué estaba corriendo al hospital, pero Louis estaba agradecido. Harry podría ser un bárbaro, pero él era amigo de Louis, infiernos si su corazón no estaba perdiendo el control ante la idea de que Harry estuviera herido.

Louis entró en el cuarto del hospital, notando de inmediato que los hombres Styles estaban allí. Era difícil equivocarse sobre que eran parientes. Todos se parecían en gran manera.

—Lo siento. Voy a esperar hasta que termine su visita —dijo Louis mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Tonterías, hijo, tú eres parte de nuestra familia —dijo el señor Styles. Eso confundió como el infierno a Louis, pero no discutió. No quería dejar a Harry. Pero la declaración del padre de Harry de que él era de la familia había sido un poco extraña. ¿Qué infiernos les había estado diciendo Harry a estas personas?

—¿Cómo está? —Louis preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry entreabriendo los ojos y viendo a Louis. Su voz era un poco más rasposa, como papel de lija. Louis sintió un extraño movimiento en su interior, como si algo largamente dormido por fin despertara. Nunca había sentido eso antes. No con Harry. Ni con nadie. Acomodó a Oscar en su otro hombro y vio a Harry a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —quería saber. Harry estaba aquí acostado en el hospital, hollín negro manchaba su nariz y tenía una voz que sonaba casi como la del Padrino, áspera y profunda, y... un poco sexy. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Louis? No era el momento para tener ese tipo de pensamientos. 

_«Debe ser la falta de sueño»._

—Déjame tener al cachorro mientras hablas con Harry —dijo el padre mientras llegaba con Oscar. Louis se apartó. Aunque Harry había sido amigo de Louis durante dos meses, realmente no conocía bien al padre. Se habían visto un par de veces, pero no era suficiente como para que Louis le confiara su sobrino al hombre.

El señor Styles lo miró fijamente y luego dejó caer sus manos, dándole una ligera inclinación de cabeza. ¿Por qué Louis se sentía mal por eso?

—Está bien, Louis. Pá no permitirá que algo le suceda a Oscar —dijo Harry.

Vacilante, y porque su espalda estaba empezando a doblarse, Louis dejó que Pá tomara a su sobrino. El señor Styles había insistido en que Louis lo llamara así, pero Louis no se había sentido con el derecho para usar ese término. El señor Styles tomó a Oscar en sus grandes y fuertes brazos, Oscar le sonrió al hombre. Oscar parecía aceptar realmente al clan Styles. Él siempre estaba sonriendo las pocas veces que había estado a su alrededor, como si supiera un secreto que Louis no tenía ni idea.

—Vamos a estar justo afuera si necesitas algo —dijo el Señor Styles, mientras él y los otros hombres salían de la habitación. Los vio salir y luego se giró hacia Harry. Era increíble lo grande que Harry se veía acostado en la cama del hospital. Louis no estaba seguro de que las camas estuvieran diseñadas para alguien tan grande como Harry.

—Ahora dime lo que pasó —dijo Louis al tiempo que tomaba una silla y la colocaba cerca de Harry.

—Es una historia muy larga —dijo Harry.

—Entonces dame la versión resumida. —No había manera de que Louis se sentara ahí y no preguntara qué había sucedido. Harry casi había perdido la vida. Eso era suficiente para que Louis obtuviera una explicación.

—Básicamente, vine a la ciudad para encontrar a un amigo que no debía estar solo. Estaba en un conocido club para… farrear, cuando la explosión sacudió el lugar. Mi gemelo y Bryce estaban ahí, enterrados en el interior, junto con mi amigo.

Louis había oído la palabra farrear. Lo dejaría pasar por ahora. —¿Estabas en el club cuando la explosión ocurrió?

Harry negó levemente con la cabeza, como si le doliera moverla. —Estaba afuera en el estacionamiento llamándote.

Louis se quedó sin aliento. —¿Así que la llamada te salvó la vida?

Harry parecía como si estuviera pensando en ello y luego asintió. —Creo que lo hizo.

—¿Cómo están tus hermanos y tu amigo? —Casi temía preguntar. Louis era consciente de que Harry era muy apegado a Chauncey. A menudo hablaba de su hermano con una chispa de amor en sus ojos. Louis no tenía hermanos, ya no desde que su hermana murió en el incendio de su casa en Navidad y por eso había venido a cuidar de Oscar. Pero se acordó de Julia. No habían sido cercanos, muy lejos de lo que eran Chauncey y Harry. A pesar de que sólo había conocido a Harry por un espacio tan corto de tiempo, sabía que estaría devastado si perdía a su gemelo.

—D esta con unos amigos. Se está recuperando.

—¿Chauncey y Bryce?

—Bryce logró salir.

 _«Oh, Dios»_. Louis tenía miedo de preguntar. Harry estaba saltando alrededor del tema de su gemelo. Eso no era una buena señal. Louis se acercó un poco más, tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas. —¿Qué pasa con Chauncey?

Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza, tratando de apartar su mano, pero Louis la sostenía, apretando la mano con firmeza. —Dímelo.

—No estaba respirando cuando lo encontré. Los paramédicos pasaron un infierno de tiempo para traerlo de vuelta. Dicen que... —Louis sintió que sus entrañas se tensaban cuando un sollozo salió del gran pecho de Harry—. Dicen que puede tener daño cerebral causado por la falta prolongada de oxígeno, pero es demasiado pronto para saberlo.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Harry? —Podía verlo en los ojos del hombre. Él no miraba a Louis, veía alrededor de la habitación.

Harry giró la cabeza, y por una fracción de segundo, un momento en el espacio del tiempo, Louis podría haber jurado que los ojos de Harry habían cambiado a un extraño color verde y miel. Pero ahora Louis estaba viendo los tristes ojos verde pálido, por la noticia de su hermano. —Nada —Harry dijo la palabra como si estuviera derrotado.

Louis colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, necesitaba la cercanía, el tacto. Casi había perdido al hombre esta noche, eso hacía su anterior discusión insignificante.

Suspiró y luego sintió una mano en su cabello. Calor llenó a Louis, como si el sol tocara algo muy dentro de él, llenándolo y luego extendiéndose mientras los dedos de Harry tomaban su cabello. Louis no quería moverse, no quería que Harry dejara nunca de tocarlo porque no quería perder ese calor nunca.

—Gracias por venir.

Con renuencia, Louis giró la cabeza, rezando por que Harry no dejara de acariciarlo. Eso era lo que sentía. —Tú eres mi amigo. Esto significa que si estás en problemas, yo vengo corriendo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, pero Louis vio algo profundo en los ojos del hombre, algo que no podía averiguar en este momento. —Eso va en ambos sentidos, Louis. Si tu o Oscar alguna vez necesitan algo o alguna vez me necesitas, llámame.

Louis asintió, bajando de nuevo la cabeza, dejando que Harry siguiera acariciando su cabello.

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido de que Louis se hubiera quedado hasta que el Doctor Samuel se presentó a firmar la transferencia de Chauncey. Era mediodía, y Harry estaba irritado y listo para salir como un infierno de ahí. El médico que se había ocupado de Harry, tenía que autorizar su salida, lo que era una maldita cosa, teniendo en cuenta que Harry estaba a punto de irse por sus propios pies.

Lo que había impactado a Harry es que Louis hubiera permitido que su Pá se llevara a Oscar al rancho. Sí, Oscar siempre tenía una tonta sonrisa cada vez que Pá estaba cerca, pero nunca pensó que Louis permitiría que su sobrino saliera de su vista.

—Oscar rogó hasta que no pude hacer otra cosa que decir que sí. ¿Tu respondes por él, verdad? —Louis parecía que iba a correr hacia la puerta y rescatar al cachorro.

Harry agarró a su compañero por la cintura, jalando a Louis más cerca de su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de lo que pasó con el hombre, pero desde que llegó ayer por la noche, Louis había cambiado. Se quedó cerca de Harry, lo tocaba un infierno más, y se mostró más receptivo a que Harry lo tocara.

Quizás una experiencia cercana a la muerte había sido una buena cosa, al menos para Harry. —Oscar está bien. No te olvides que mi hermanito esta en casa. Oscar pasará un buen momento.

—Oscar dijo que había osos en el rancho. ¿Los ven a menudo?

Harry casi se muerde la maldita lengua.

Nadie había cambiado frente a Oscar o Louis. ¿Cómo demonios el pequeño lo sabía? Ese travieso tendría que dar algunas explicaciones. —Mi Pá va a proteger a Oscar con su vida. —No quería mentirle. Ya había omitido tantas verdades ante Louis que estaba seguro de que el hombre iba a empezar a pedir mejores respuestas. Anoche había estado cerca de decirle a Louis que Chauncey necesitaba cambiar para sanar. Pero eso no era algo que quería discutir en un hospital.

No era algo que quisiera discutir en absoluto, pero Harry sabía por qué su Pá se había llevado a Oscar. Era el momento de que Harry aclarara las cosas con su pareja. Él iba a esperar hasta que llegaran al departamento de Louis, pero Harry podía sentir su corazón ya latiendo fuera de control. Estaba aterrorizado de que Louis se alejara de él.

—¿Listo? —Harry le preguntó mientras caminaba con Louis por el estacionamiento. Harry no podía creer lo malditamente nervioso que estaba. _«Oh, cómo han caído los poderosos»_. Solía estar libre de preocupaciones, ni una preocupación con su nombre. Ahora tenía una pareja que no tenía ni idea que era su pareja, un hijo/sobrino que criar, y un gemelo que podría sufrir daños cerebrales si el cambiar a su forma de oso no funcionaba.

Maldición si las cosas no eran un desastre.

Louis abrió la puerta del departamento una vez que llegaron a Villa Brac. Harry podía oler el nerviosismo saliendo en oleadas de Louis. Esta era la primera vez que habían estado a solas. A pesar de que Oscar había crecido en Harry, se alegraba de tener un poco de la intimidad largamente esperada.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Louis preguntó mientras dejaba las llaves y veía alrededor del departamento como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

—Agua o jugo estaría bien. —Harry se sentó en el sofá.

Era la única cosa para sentarse en la sala. El sofá era cómodo como el infierno, pero un sofá de color verde claro con estampado de margaritas no habría sido la primera opción de Harry. La mesa de café frente al sofá había visto días mejores, tenía marcas de arañazos y abolladuras y pequeñas cicatrices en la oscura madera.

Harry sabía que Louis dormía en el sofá, por lo que sentarse ahora aquí lo hacía sentir un poco más íntimo. Había una mesa delgada rectangular que era más alta que la mesa de café junto a la puerta donde Louis siempre dejaba las llaves, y un mueble de entretenimiento que sostenía la pequeña televisión.

Harry no era consciente de que los televisores de bulbos se seguían vendiendo. El centro de entretenimiento tenia solo un elemento más, y ese era el reproductor de DVD. Los controles remotos estaban en la mesa de café, y las películas en sus cajas. Era sencillo, pero acogedor.

Louis regresó con dos vasos de jugo de manzana, sobre una bandeja redonda. Harry se pasó las manos por la parte delantera de sus pantalones, eliminando el exceso de humedad de sus palmas. Había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, y el Señor sabía que él era un experto en el tema, pero esto era diferente. Louis era su pareja. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si conseguiría tener relaciones sexuales esta noche, pero la posibilidad de estar íntimamente con Louis tenía al pene de Harry animado.

Por desgracia, iba a tener que decirle acerca de su oso a Louis antes de que tuvieran relaciones sexuales. Para un oso lograr que el vínculo entre la pareja funcionara solo requería que durmieran juntos. Sería muy jodido tener relaciones sexuales con Louis y luego decir: _‘Oh, por cierto, estamos emparejados de por vida’._

 _«Sí, eso no iba a suceder»_.

—Esto es todo lo que tenía. Espero que no te importe —dijo Louis mientras bebía su jugo, sus ojos viendo alrededor como si estuvieran siguiendo una pequeña luz intermitente por toda la pared.

Harry se acercó un poco, se estiró y luego apoyó su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá detrás de Louis. Era una jugada tan antigua como el tiempo, pero bueno, si funciona, ¿por qué cambiarlo?

—¿Por qué no te recargas? —Quizás si él hacia que Louis se relajara, podría darle la noticia sin que Louis le rompiera el cuerpo a Harry.

Louis dejó el jugo en la mesa y se recargó, sonriéndole nerviosamente a Harry. —¿Estás seguro de que Oscar no es una carga para tu padre?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, a mi Pá le encantan los cachorros. Él es feliz de tener pequeños pies corriendo de nuevo.

Harry se acercó más, acunando el mentón de Louis. levantándolo para ver fijamente los ojos azules de su pareja. Él parpadeó, como si en ese momento se diera cuenta lo cerca que Harry estaba. Louis se lamió los labios, abriéndolos ligeramente, mientras Harry bajaba la cabeza. Louis tomó una profunda respiración que pareció estremecerlo un poco antes de que Harry acortara la distancia, la respiración de Louis se sentía como un viento caliente en su cara.

Louis gimió, abriendo la boca completamente para Harry mientras Harry se recostaba en el sofá, jalando a Louis con él. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de Louis, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Louis.

Los dedos de Louis tocaban ligeramente la parte superior del brazo de Harry, haciendo que un ligero estremecimiento recorriera a Harry. Apenas era una caricia, pero se sentía tan íntima. Harry trató de jalar a Louis a su regazo, pero Louis se resistió. Su pareja finalmente rompió el beso, sus labios hinchados y húmedos. Harry quería pasar su lengua sobre ellos, para probarlos una vez más.

—Reduce la velocidad, gran hombre.

Harry tomó una profunda respiración, dejándola salir lentamente. Odiaba el hecho de romper el contacto, pero Harry sabía que Louis tenía razón. Tenía que reducir la velocidad, y tenía que explicarle a su pareja lo que era. Simplemente no estaba seguro de cómo debía de comenzar la conversación.

Harry miró a su pareja, viendo la confianza en los ojos azules de Louis que lo veían. Sus negras pestañas hacían que el color azul se viera mas vivo. Harry quería pasar sus manos por el castaño cabello de su pareja, jalar su cuerpo hacia él, inhalar su aroma, y frotarse sobre Louis hasta que su pareja llevara el aroma de Harry. Quería sentir su piel, entrelazar sus cuerpos, y oír que Louis gritara su nombre cuando Harry le diera tanto placer que ambos se desmayaran. Louis era fascinante en maneras que Harry no podía nombrar.

Pero primero tenía que explicar todo lo del oso.

—¿Recuerdas que en el hospital me preguntaste que no te estaba diciendo todo? —Era una pésima manera de empezar, pero Harry tenía que ir con lo que tenía para trabajar.

Louis asintió.

—Lo que te iba a decir era que Chauncey podría curarse si él cambia. —Harry sabía que Louis no entendía, pero estaba esperando que su pareja absorbiera lo que estaba diciendo.

—No entiendo —dijo Louis mientras sus ojos azules veían fijamente a Harry como si estuviera loco y Louis no estuviera seguro si debía correr gritando o reírse de él.

—Si Chauncey cambia a su forma de oso, se podría curar mucho más rápido. —Harry observó cómo la confusión sólo se profundizó en los ojos de Louis. Probablemente estaba echando todo a perder, pero Harry no quería sólo soltar que él era un oso. Louis definitivamente lo echaría afuera de una patada.

—Estás empezando a preocuparme, Harry.

Eso no era lo que quería Harry, pero no podía dormir con Louis, o enlazarse con su pareja con la conciencia limpia, si no dejaba que Louis supiera lo que sucedía. Si él fuera una rata bastarda, solo joderia con Louis y luego se lo diría. Pero Harry fue criado mejor que eso.

—No estoy tratando de preocuparte, Louis. En serio. Pero tengo que decirte lo que soy antes de que esto vaya más allá. Tengo que decirte.

Louis se apartó un poco de Harry y miró hacia la puerta. Harry quería decirle a Louis que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que Harry ni en un millón de años lo lastimaría, pero si los zapatos estuvieran invertidos él habría pateado el culo de Louis para este momento sólo por puro miedo.

—Te escucho. —Louis lo dijo más como si estuviera calmando a un loco que para escucharlo realmente. Harry se enderezó.

—Por favor, no huyas, Louis. —Fue una clara advertencia. Los osos, como cualquier otra criatura paranormal, les encantaba la caza. Era extraño en el mundo de lo paranormal. Uno pensaría que los lobos serían los que amarían cazar cualquiera cosa que estuviera frente a ellos, y probablemente así lo hacían, pero los osos amaban el juego de cazar más que los dulces.

—¿Por qué? —Louis le preguntó mientras se movía en el sofá. Era un departamento pequeño. En realidad no había ningún lugar al que Louis pudiera ir. Harry podría atraparlo antes de que su pareja llegara a la puerta, pero tenía que advertirle al hombre.

—Porque yo te perseguiría. No tientes a mi oso.

—¿Tu oso? —Louis gritó.

—Estoy tratando de explicártelo sin asustarte, Louis. Pero si huyes, no puedo prometer que no voy a ir tras de ti.

Louis salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y la persecución se inicio.

🥀

Louis tomó la perilla de la puerta, girándola, sólo para encontrarse que la maldita cosa tenía llave. ¿Por qué?, ¿oh, por qué le había puesto ambas llaves y la cadena esta noche? ¿No podría haber olvidado su paranoia al menos durante una maldita noche?

Harry venía tras él. Podía sentir como si el hombre fuera un tren de carga directo hacia él. Buscó a tientas, pero no pudo lograr que la cerradura cooperara. Louis golpeó la puerta con la mano, deseando que la maldita cosa se abriera. Cuando sintió una corriente de aire alrededor de él, Louis se dio la vuelta, pegando la espalda contra la puerta. —Aléjate de mí, Harry. —Louis levantó la mano, como si pudiera detener la enorme montaña de músculos que se dirigía hacia él.

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a él, sus movimientos imitando a un depredador mientras levantaba la cara y olfateaba el aire. Louis se humedeció los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro. Harry estaba actuando como si fuera un animal, un oso, como había afirmado que era. Louis no estaba seguro si podía creerle al hombre. Cosas como esa simplemente no existían, no eran posibles. Era casi como si un león estuviera acechando una gacela, mientras Harry se acercaba.

—¿Crees que dañaría a mi pareja, Louis? —Harry preguntó mientras daba un paso más cerca, su enorme cuerpo parecía aún más grande, cuando se paró a un centímetro de distancia—. ¿Alguna vez te he dado una razón para temerme, pareja?

El corazón de Louis latía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en su pecho y corría a gran velocidad. Su boca estaba demasiado seca, y las palmas, infierno, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor. —No, nunca —Él no iba a mentir. Harry nunca le había levantado la voz o había hecho algo que no fuera amable. Bueno, excepto por lo de anoche, cuando se convirtió en un bárbaro, pero esa actitud no iba dirigida hacia él, sino al vecino de Louis.

—Entonces debes de saber que preferiría dar mi vida a hacer daño.

—Pero me estás asustando —respondió Louis.

—Esa no es mi intención. Pero necesitas saber, Louis. Necesitas saber lo que Oscar ya puede ver sin verlo.

—Eso es francamente confuso, Harry.

Harry sonrió, pero la sonrisa era más depredadora que de humor. Louis pegó sus manos a la puerta detrás de él, sus dedos escarbaron la madera cuando vio los dientes que sobresalían del labio superior de Harry. Nunca los había visto antes y sabía, de hecho, que Harry tenía los dientes blancos. —¿Qué eres?

Los ojos verdes parecían ir a la deriva a un fondo color miel. Louis juró que los había visto aparecer antes, dominando las pupilas y casi cubriendo la parte blanca de los ojos. Louis contuvo la respiración, esperando que Harry cambiara en un monstruo y le desgarrara la carne. Harry se acercó más y Louis gimió. No pudo detener el sonido.

—Tranquilo, pareja. Te juro por todo lo que quiero que nunca te haría daño. —Harry levantó una mano, como si se acercara a un animal salvaje con la intención de acariciarlo. Louis se puso rígido, pero no se movió. La mano de Harry tocó el hombro de Louis y luego recorrió su brazo, la más tierna, suave y gentil caricia.

Aun así eso no hizo que Louis se relajara. —Por mucho que odie admitir alguna debilidad frente a ti, tengo miedo, Harry. —No estaba seguro de que admitir su miedo pudiera excitar a lo que fuera que Louis estaba viendo. Harry era un ser humano en todas las formas en que un hombre lo era, pero sus dientes y sus ojos le decían una historia diferente. Ningún hombre o mujer para el caso, podría hacer que los dientes le crecieran o cambiar el color de sus ojos sin la ayuda de lentes de contacto.

—Lo sé, amor. ¿Confías en mí, en realidad confias en mí, Louis?

—Sí —admitió Louis sin dudarlo. La palabra se derramó de sus labios de forma automática, sin pensar—. Pero todavía te temo.

Harry le tendió la mano. Louis miró los dedos cicatrizados de la bronceada y fuerte, pero aun así, gentil mano que hacía todo por él. Louis tomó la mano de Harry, rezando para no estar cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. Harry jaló a Louis mas cerca, envolviéndolo en sus fuertes brazos. —¿Crees que nunca te haría daño, amor?

Louis apoyó la mejilla contra el pecho de Harry y asintió. Tenía miedo de hablar, miedo de poder oírse menos varonil si lloriqueaba de nuevo. En su lugar, se quedó ahí y escuchó los fuertes latidos del corazón de Harry. Fue casi un alivio escucharlo. El hombro de Louis se desplomó un poco y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el de Harry.

Harry no hizo ningún movimiento hacia Louis. Él se quedó ahí, abrazándolo. ¿Estaba loco? ¿No debería estar luchando para alejarse de Harry, huir de él? Louis no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero sabía que ser sostenido por Harry era como ser sostenido por... Louis frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué los brazos de Harry se sentían como el hogar?

Mejor que el hogar. Louis, por una vez, se sentía a salvo, completa y totalmente a salvo. Louis se estremeció y lanzó un suspiro cuando las manos de Harry se deslizaron por su cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo con sus dedos. Tenía miedo de hablar, miedo de romper el momento. —¿Qué eres? —Repitió la pregunta de momentos antes.

—Soy un shifter oso, Louis. —La voz retumbó en la mejilla de Louis, haciendo que el cuerpo de Louis zumbara con la profunda vibración. Louis se acercó un poco más, necesitaba un ancla, mientras se aventuraba a un territorio desconocido. Su mente estaba tratando desesperadamente de captar lo que estaba diciendo Harry, pero era demasiado. Louis sabía que cuando el cerebro no podía comprender un concepto, o no podía entender lo que había visto, este se cerraba totalmente o descartaba la idea por ser absurda. Louis estaba tratando desesperadamente de hacer que su cerebro aceptara lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Un oso de carne y hueso?

—Quiero decir que sí, pero no quiero asustarte mas esta noche. —Harry tensó sus dedos en el cabello de Louis y luego los relajó.

—Nosotros estamos más allá de no asustarme, Harry.

Louis podía sentir la erección de Harry pulsando en la parte inferior de su abdomen. De pronto estaba muy consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Ya lo sabía, pero al sentir la dura erección atrapada casi le hacía parecer como si el sonido envolviera su mente.

Louis se había convencido de que no estaba preparado para algo más que amistad, y no estaba seguro de qué hacer con lo que estaba diciendo Harry. ¿Estaba dispuesto a ir más allá? ¿Estaba listo para dar ese salto con un… oso shifter?

Con lo vergonzoso que era hacer la pregunta, Louis necesitaba saber antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara entre Harry y él. —No eres un oso durante las relaciones sexuales, ¿verdad? —Porque aunque había algunas cosas que Louis estaba dispuesto a explorar con un amante, involucrarse con animales no estaba por ninguna parte en la lista. Ni siquiera en el fondo.

El pecho de Harry retumbó con una carcajada mientras se apartaba y acunaba la cara de Louis. Sus ojos verdes estaban de vuelta, y brillaban como estrellas en el oscuro cielo de la medianoche. —No, Louis. Mis dientes puede que crezcan, mis ojos pueden que cambien a los ojos de mi oso, incluso puede que me crezca las uñas, pero no seré todo peludo.

Louis estaba más aliviado de lo que creía posible. En tanto Harry siguiera viéndose como humano, quizás él podría hacer esto. —¿Qué es una pareja? Me has llamado así ya dos veces.

El brillo de los ojos de Harry se desvaneció, la vacilación y la preocupación lo sustituyó. —Eso significa que eres para mí, Louis. No voy a tener a ningún otro.

Chico, ¿eso era un sólido compromiso o qué? Louis no estaba seguro de estar listo para eso. —Sólo te he conocido por dos meses, Harry. ¿Cómo puedo hacer un compromiso tan grande? No sólo tengo que pensar en mí, sino también en Oscar.

—¿Qué sientes cuando me ves, Louis? ¿Puedes pensar en mí saliendo de tu vida y jamás verme de nuevo? ¿Puedes ver que me vaya? ¿Te sientes feliz cuando piensas en nosotros juntos?

Louis pensó en Harry saliendo por la puerta y que no regresara nunca. El pensamiento retorció su estómago y lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

Siempre sabía que Harry regresaría cuando dejaba a Louis, pero el pensar que Harry nunca regresara hacía que se sintiera tan frío que un hielo se sentiría caliente. Siempre estaba feliz cuando Harry estaba cerca. Louis tenía la más ridícula sonrisa y no podía hacer que se fuera cuando Harry cruzaba su puerta. Pero, ¿era eso suficiente para hacer un compromiso, para construir una vida?

—Yo veo el hogar cuando te veo, Harry. —Nada más que la verdad. Sin mentiras.

—Eso se llama atracción, amor. Es la forma que el destino nos une. Tú fuiste elegido para mí y yo para ti por el destino. Sé que estás asustado, Louis. Pero confía en mí, yo nunca te haría daño. Es el honor de un shifter hacer a su pareja feliz y protegerla de cualquier daño.

_«Wow. Simplemente... wow»._

—Veamos si entiendo esto correctamente. Si nos emparejamos, entonces ¿harás todo lo posible para hacerme feliz, realmente feliz, y me protegerás de los abusadores?

Harry se río. —Algo así.

—¿Y qué recibes a cambio, Harry?

—A ti. —Harry jaló a Louis para otro beso, uno más suave, uno más conmovedor que hizo que los dedos de los pies de Louis se curvaran dentro de sus zapatos.

—La idea de no verte más hace que me sienta como si el sol no saliera de nuevo —dijo Louis dentro de la boca de Harry.

—Lo mismo digo, amor. —Harry se apartó jalando a Louis con él. Louis lo siguió, aferrándose a la camisa de Harry con los dedos. Louis sabía lo que sentía por el hombre desde que vio a Harry acostado en la cama del hospital. Sintió como si su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Y Louis sabía que había caído duramente enamorado del hombre, pero ¿un compromiso de por vida? Chico, los shifter no se contenían. Era todo o nada.

Louis gritó cuando Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, llevándose a Louis con él. Louis se las arregló para apoyar las manos sobre el pecho de Harry, pero Harry jaló a Louis, hasta que quedó acostado contra la solida pared de músculos.

—Si tenemos relaciones sexuales, eso es todo. No hay vuelta atrás.

Louis se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Harry, los ojos que se habían convertido en dos oscuras nubes de tormenta, lujuria brillaba en el iris duramente. Se inclinó hacia delante, tomando los labios de Harry, besándolo con hambre mientras sus manos exploraban el pecho de Harry, los hombros, los brazos, y todo lo que sus dedos podían alcanzar.

Sus dedos hormigueaban ante cualquier piel que Louis tocaba. Su mente estaba zumbando mientras se intoxicaba con el cuerpo de Harry, con la emoción de saber lo que estaban a punto de hacer. No podía pensar, y con toda honestidad, no quería. Todo lo que Louis quería era sentir. Las manos de Harry recorrían la espalda de Louis, sus hombros, y luego hacia abajo, jalando la bastilla de la camisa de Louis.

Louis levantó los brazos para que Harry le quitara la camisa. Louis se estremeció cuando el aire frío lo rodeó. Podía sentir su cuerpo ruborizarse mientras lentamente Harry lo revelaba. Louis no era virgen, ni mucho menos, pero Harry era el hombre mas hermoso que Louis hubiera visto, y estar ahí, desnudo de la cintura para arriba y sentado a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry era un poco intimidante.

Estaba lejos de estar tan bien construido como Harry. Louis era delgado, sus bíceps palidecían en comparación con los de Harry. Su pecho parecía una maldita tabla de planchar en comparación con los abdominales de lavadero de Harry y sus gruesos músculos pectorales. Louis se mordió el labio inferior cuando Harry curvó los dedos en las caderas de Louis, empujándolo hacia arriba, Louis se deslizó hacia adelante. Podía sentir cuan duro estaba Harry bajo sus jeans.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda y los brazos de Louis cuando sintió la erección de Harry bajo su culo. Quería sentir el pene de Harry enterrado profundamente en su culo. Louis contuvo la respiración mientras Harry lo subía por el sofá acostándolo sobre su espalda, Harry sobre él.

Harry comenzó por el cuello de Louis y se abrió camino hacia abajo, besando suavemente a Louis en algunos lugares, más duro en otros. Las piernas de Louis estaban a ambos lados de Harry, las rodillas dobladas, mientras Harry se abría camino hasta el ombligo de Louis. Harry besó su camino por un lado de las caderas de Louis a la otra, con la lengua siguió el rastro de la orilla de sus jeans.

Oh Dios, se iba a correr en sus pantalones. No había manera de que Louis pudiera aguantar eso por mucho más tiempo. —Quítame los pantalones —dijo jadeando.

Harry mordió el botón de los jeans de Louis, mirando a Louis con esos vivos ojos verdes. Harry le sonrió, algo mezclado con la seducción y la anticipación mientras su lengua lamía la parte delantera de los jeans de Louis. Louis tragó, rezando por no correrse antes de iniciar.

—Harry. —Era una baja advertencia, una suplica, un ruego para que Harry le quitara los jeans. Harry bajó el cierre y enterró la nariz en la ingle de Louis mientras separaba los lados.

Louis enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, jalándolo mientras Harry curvaba sus dedos en la pretina de los jeans de Louis. Harry jaló a Louis, levantando las caderas, sintiendo el torrente de emoción cuando su pene fue liberado y Harry lanzó los jeans de Louis a un lado.

Louis se sentía desnudo y expuesto, mostrándose frente a Harry, pero el ver a Harry de rodillas delante de él, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Louis, no lo avergonzó. Eso encendió a Louis. Estaba en la punta de la lengua preguntarle a Harry si le gustaba lo que veía, pero Louis se contuvo. Él no iba a buscar cumplidos. Quería que Harry se los diera libremente. Louis no era de los que se creía digno de elogio, pero la mirada en los ojos del hombre era ligeramente desconcertante. Louis quería saber qué estaba pensando Harry.

La mano de Harry se deslizó por el pecho de Louis, sus uñas raspaban ligeramente la piel de Louis. Louis se estremeció. Vio la profunda hambre en los ojos verdes de Harry, algo que le decía a Louis que al hombre realmente le gustó lo que veía. Eso era un alivio. Por un segundo, Louis pensó que Harry le iba a preguntar por qué era tan malditamente pálido. Louis no podía evitarlo. Tenía sangre británica. Nunca había sido bueno bronceándose. Pero era malditamente bueno quemándose.

—Cariño, tienes un buen cuerpo —dijo Harry, mientras bajaba su boca hacia la ingle de Louis. La anticipación tenía el pene de Louis pulsando, pre-semen escurría como ríos sobre su abdomen, deslizándose por la cadera. Harry lamió el claro líquido, como si estuviera disfrutando de cada gota. Louis gimió, sus caderas seguían a Harry, haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir que el hombre chupara su pene.

—¿Quieres algo, Louis? —Harry preguntó, sabiendo muy bien lo que Louis quería. Era lo que cualquier hombre querría. Enterrar su pene entre esos húmedos labios.

Louis quería gritar su triunfo cuando Harry envolvió sus labios alrededor de la erección de Louis, su lengua recorría la caliente carne. La pierna izquierda de Louis colgaba del respaldo del sofá, la otra pierna en la espalda de Harry. Su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mordía el labio inferior, rezando porque Harry fuera bueno dando sexo oral. Solo por el hecho de que un hombre tuviera un pene, no significaba que sabía qué hacer con uno. Normalmente, eso quería decir que el hombre era hetero, pero incluso algunos hombres gay no tenían ni idea.

—Mierda —dijo Louis, cuando Harry lamía sus bolas. El hombre sin duda sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La garganta de Harry se abrió, y el pene de Louis se deslizó hacia la parte posterior. Santa mierda, Harry ni siquiera tuvo arqueos. Louis iba a conservar a Harry.

Harry lamió su erección antes de arrodillarse frente a Louis. Louis se abrió ante Harry. —¿Cómo conseguiste quitarte los pantalones?

¿Y cómo iba a caber todo eso dentro de él? Parecía que los dioses habían sido muy amables con Harry.

—Tengo muchos talentos que compartir contigo, amor. ―La voz de Harry era una mezcla de provocación y estrangulada contención. Louis vio hacia abajo para ver la punta de la lengua de Harry provocar la cabeza de su pene. Louis rodó los ojos.

Louis podía sentir las puntas de los dedos de Harry jugar ligeramente sobre sus caderas mientras tomaba a Louis de nuevo en su boca, explorando cada línea y cada arista que la mitad inferior de Louis poseía. Le gritó a Harry cuando la lengua del hombre recorría el saco de Louis.

—Por favor, Harry —rogó Louis.

Una risita llegó de entre las piernas de Louis, y sabía que Harry lo estaba torturando a propósito. Harry se colocó entre las piernas de Louis, su pene sobresalía largo y grueso.

Louis podía sentir el sudor cubrir su piel mientras se lamía los labios secos. Lo quisiera o no, necesitaba sentir a Harry dentro de él.

Louis jaló sus piernas y se giró, presentando su culo ante el hombre. —Tómame.

Harry se hundió, lamiendo una larga línea desde el coxis de Louis a su saco. Louis se estremecía todo el tiempo. La húmeda lengua se detuvo alrededor de su entrada, y luego Harry deslizó profundamente dentro de Louis, dos dedos. Louis volvió a gritar, bajando los hombros al sofá, mientras Harry se arrodillaba detrás de él, estirando con sus dedos a Louis. Podía sentir la erección de Harry deslizarse a lo largo del saco, la suave y sedosa piel recorrer las terminaciones nerviosas mientras Louis abría ligeramente los labios.

—Voy a reclamarte, Louis. Después de esto, tú eres mío. ―La mano libre de Harry rodeó a Louis y tomó su pene. Harry aplicó la más ligera presión, haciendo vibrar la erección de Louis entre sus dedos.

Las palabras de Harry estaban tratando de penetrar la niebla que rodeaba la cabeza de Louis. Había un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la mente de Louis, diciéndole que prestara atención, pero con los dedos de Harry enterrados tan profundamente en el interior de su cuerpo, Louis no podía pensar con claridad en su cabeza. La idea se perdió con el golpeteo de los dedos de Harry.

Louis rodó por el suelo, justo debajo de Harry. No estaba seguro de por qué había hecho eso, las rodillas golpearon la alfombra. Harry estaba detrás de él, saltando del sofá y cayendo de rodillas como si hubiera hecho esto un millón de veces.

—Harry —Louis sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que le iba a decir a Harry.

—Te advertí sobre huir de mí —dijo Harry con un gruñido justo antes de que se empujara dentro del culo de Louis. Louis gritó, cuando el placer se estrelló sobre él. Tener a Harry dentro de él le hizo olvidar todo. El pene de Harry era grueso, estiraba a Louis casi al punto del dolor. Gritaba, pero sin palabras, sin sonidos. Louis se sentía como si estuviera siendo consumido.

Louis sentía como si su alma estuviera siendo bebida por Harry. Ola tras ola jalaba a Louis más abajo en el abismo que no contenía nada, solo a Harry. Estaba siendo absorbido por el hombre, dentro de la bestia. Louis podía sentirlo. Harry mordió el cuello de Louis, la tierna carne entre el cuello y el hombro. Eso no era normal, pero Louis no pudo encontrar su voz para decir una palabra. No cuando estaba siendo montado tan duro.

El orgasmo recorrió a Louis, sus piernas temblaban sus músculos se tensaron, mientras Harry lo llevaba a través del deseo. Louis oyó a Harry gritar, sintió su cuerpo temblar, pero seguía duro, seguía tomando a Louis rudamente… Louis tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta que el pene de Harry se había hecho mas grueso. Eso era imposible, pero Louis podía sentir su cuerpo estirarse, dándole a Harry el lugar que necesitaba.

Harry liberó sus dientes, su lengua acarició la piel de Louis mientras un leve gemido salía de sus labios. Louis pensó que todo había terminado, que Harry había terminado. Sin embargo, se enteró de la verdad cuando Harry cerró sus brazos alrededor de Louis en un _Full Nelson*_ y luego comenzó a empujarse en su cuerpo una vez más.

_(*. **La full Nelson,** también conocida como Masterlock o llave maestra. es una llave de lucha libre muy utilizada por su efectividad- Consiste por pasar los brazos por debajo de los del rival y empujar el cuello del adversario sobre las cervicales)_

Louis estaba malditamente cerca de arrancar la alfombra cuando Harry mordió la parte posterior de su cuello, justo la parte blanda debajo de la línea de su cabello. Sus piernas cedieron, pero Louis no cayó. Las piernas de Harry lo sostuvieron sus musculosos muslos acunaron a Louis.

Louis gritaba el nombre de Harry, medio por placer, medio de dolor cuando su cuerpo se estremeció con su liberación. Su liberación debió de ser lo que Harry estaba esperando, porque él rugió detrás de Louis, su pene que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo del interior de Louis pulsó cuando la semilla de Harry se derramó en su interior.

Su pecho empujando borbotones desiguales de aire, Louis quedó flácido en los brazos de Harry. Ni siquiera conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras Harry lentamente lo bajaba al suelo y entonces acarició con su nariz la cara y el hombro de Louis.

Louis sentía los dientes afilados pasar por su piel. Pero en lugar de hacerle daño, causó que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

—Mi pareja —murmuró Harry, su erección aún dentro de Louis.

Louis dejó escapar una respiración entrecortada y luego dejó que la sensación de saciedad lo inundara mientras caía débil y bien jodido.

🥀

Harry se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Chauncey, viendo a su hermano gemelo dormir en su forma de oso. Su hermano pesaba unos doscientos kilos en esta forma, su oscuro pelo se veía tan suave como nubes en el cielo. Harry era del mismo peso, pero al ver a su gemelo ahí acostado siempre le recordaba lo grande que realmente era. Chauncey y él incluso eran idénticos en su forma de wereoso.

Como gemelos, Chauncey y Harry eran tan cercanos como deberían de ser. Ellos compartían una gran cantidad de intereses, amaban meterse en problemas juntos, y podían leerse uno al otro sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero tenían sus diferencias. Donde Chauncey era juguetón y relajado, Harry era serio y reservado. Eran como el yin y el yang de la personalidad del otro.

Chauncey le dijo a Harry una o dos veces que era demasiado serio. Harry lo sabía. También sabía que el destino le dio un gemelo para que lo equilibrara. Chauncey nunca dejó que Harry se convirtiera en un Riley. Su hermano mayor nunca sonreía, nunca bromeaba, y parecía pensar que él fue puesto en esta tierra para asegurarse de que sus hermanos estuvieran a salvo y protegidos. Riley se había vuelto viejo antes de tiempo, asumía responsabilidades que no debería.

Chauncey juró que si Harry se volvía tan anal como lo era Riley, lo ahogaría en la bañera. Por alguna extraña razón, Harry le creía a su gemelo. Harry necesitaba a Chauncey. Él lo necesitaba para mantener sus pies firmemente plantados en la tierra. Si su gemelo quedaba con daño cerebral, Harry no estaba seguro de cómo iba a seguir adelante. Chauncey era la luz de su oscuridad, el aire fresco alrededor del perímetro de la oscura existencia de Harry. Si no tenía a Chauncey, Harry no estaba seguro de lo que le pasaría a él.

Sí, Harry era despreocupado y le encantaba reír, pero eso era sólo porque tenía a Chauncey.

Harry se dio cuenta que Curtis estaba acurrucado junto a su pareja, casi enterrado bajo el montón de pelo oscuro. Lo único que Harry podía ver era la parte superior de la cabeza de Curtis. El destino había sido realmente bueno con Chauncey al darle a Curtis. Sus personalidades se adaptaban perfectamente.

Harry se preguntó si Louis encajaría con él tan perfectamente. Habían sido amigos desde hace dos meses, pero ser amigos es diferente a ser pareja. Una vez que se despertaron esta mañana, Louis había estado distante, pidiéndole a Harry que lo llevara de inmediato por Oscar. Harry le había dado a Louis el espacio que necesitaba para absorber lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero Harry no iba a permitir que Louis pretendiera que nunca sucedió.

Ya sea que Louis admitiera el hecho o no, ellos eran una pareja enlazada. No había vuelta atrás, no se deshacían lazos, por lo que el hombre tendría que aceptar a Harry, o ellos iban a tener un infierno de camino por delante.

—El doctor Carmichael piensa que se va recuperar completamente —dijo Pá llegando detrás de Harry.

—Pero no lo sabe a ciencia cierta —dijo Harry—. No puede darnos ninguna seguridad de que Chauncey tendrá una recuperación completa. —Sus palabras tenían un sabor amargo. Harry quería a su hermano de pie, moviéndose y actuando de la misma forma que durante toda su vida. Al ver a Chauncey acostado, posiblemente una cáscara de lo que fue una vez, hacía que Harry sintiera un agujero en el centro de su pecho, lo hacía sentirse vacío y desolado. El médico de los lobos era bueno, pero no era un hacedor de milagros. Harry creería que Chauncey tendría una recuperación completa cuando viera a su hermano hablando y bromeando como siempre lo hacía.

—Dale tiempo, hijo. Chauncey es un luchador. Sobrevivió a la explosión. Eso sólo nos muestra que él no va a quedarse acostado aceptando eso.

Si solamente Harry fuera tan optimista. —Llámame tan pronto como se despierte.

Su Pá asintió hacia Harry que fue en busca de su pareja. Necesitaba a Louis en estos momentos. Harry necesitaba a su pareja en sus brazos para hacerle sentir que su mundo no estaba fuera de control. Encontró a su pareja y a Oscar en el granero con Bryce. Su hermano estaba mostrándole a Oscar cómo ensillar un caballo.

Harry se tomó un momento para estar ahí y ver. La cara de Oscar estaba iluminada mientras veía al caballo. Louis estaba de pie a un lado, su expresión reservada mientras veía a Bryce. Casi parecía que estaba tratando de averiguar si Bryce iba a cambiar a un oso o no. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Harry, con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, señor Tomlinson? —Harry preguntó mientras entraba al establo. Louis lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos azules buscando la cara de Harry. ¿Qué estaba buscando?

—Voy a ir a montar —Oscar declaró con orgullo—. Bryce dijo que me iba a llevar.

Harry miró a su pareja. —¿Te parece bien?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Creo que soy la minoría. ―Miró a Oscar y luego a Bryce. La mirada no era amistosa, cuando vio al hermano de Harry. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento afuera, Louis? ―Harry preguntó y se alejó, sin esperar una respuesta. Si Louis tenía un problema con los shifter, tenía que dirigir su enojo hacia Harry no hacia Bryce.

Harry se detuvo a una buena distancia para que Oscar y Bryce no pudieran oír. La conversación de Harry era solo para los oídos de Louis. Louis veía hacia el establo como si realmente no quisiera dejar a Oscar a solas con Bryce.

—Háblame, Louis.

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó Louis girándose hacia Harry.

—No juegues al tonto conmigo. Vi cómo veías a Bryce, como si fuera a cambiar y comerse a Oscar.

Los hombros de Louis se tensaron y Harry sabía que había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Su ira pulsaba por sus venas mientras veía a su pareja. —¿De verdad crees que cualquiera de nosotros le haría daño a Oscar? —Ahora estaba echando vapor—. ¿En los dos meses que te conozco, incluso te he dado alguna razón para tener miedo? —Harry sentía que estaba siendo redundante, pero tenía que preguntar.

—Ya te dije que no, Harry. —Louis miró de nuevo hacia el establo y luego a Harry—. Pero no me puedes culpar por preocuparme por Oscar. Me acabo de enterar que tu familia puede cambiar a oso. Hola, gran noticia aquí. ¿Qué se supone que diga, muy bien, cool, qué ingenioso?

Harry se quedó estudiando a Louis por un momento y luego se echó a reír. —Supongo que no. Pero deja de mirar a Bryce como si fuera el diablo. Vas a causarle un complejo.

Louis sonrió. —Él mide un metro noventa y tres, construido como un defensa de futbol y puede cambiar a oso. Creo que el complejo ya está ahí.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Tú crees? —Nunca pensó en todos aquellos que veían a su hermano como si fuera un bicho raro—. Espera, soy un par de centímetros más alto que él. Eso significa que debo tener un complejo.

Louis se limitó a mirarlo.

—Chico, no es nada bueno para el ego de un hombre. ―Harry se quejó.

—No estoy tratando de animar tu ego. Pero enfrentémoslo, Harry. Los Styles se destacan.

—Eso es porque somos un montón de hermosos demonios. —Harry movió las cejas—. Admítelo. Soy el hombre más hermoso que has conocido.

—Y el más vano. —Harry se hubiera ofendido si no hubiera visto la sonrisa en los labios de Louis.

—¿Quieres mi cuerpo? —Bromeó Harry mientras pasaba las manos por su pecho—. Sabes qué hacer.

Louis se carcajeó, y Harry sintió que su corazón se saltaba un maldito latido. La sonrisa de su pareja iluminaba todo su cuerpo. Louis ya era hermoso, pero al sonreír era doblemente hermoso. Harry quería joder al hombre aquí en el patio. Lástima que había cachorros alrededor.

—Sigue sonriendo de esa manera y podría merendarte.

La risa de Louis murió, pero sus ojos azules se oscurecieron cuando se percató de la insinuación. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia atrás al establo, una vez más. Harry sintió un pico de adrenalina al ver a Louis dar un paso atrás.

Harry gruñó cuando Louis salió corriendo hacia el bosque detrás del establo. Harry le dio ventaja a su pareja y luego saldría a la caza. El hombre no sabía lo que había empezado. Harry cambió, y luego comenzó a cazarlo. Había tratado de mantener a su oso en su interior, pero el ver a Louis huir de él lo había forzado a cambiar.

—¡Harry! —Louis gritó cuando vio hacia atrás y vio a un oso de doscientos kilos siguiéndolo.

—¡No te hará daño! —Bryce gritó detrás de ellos—. Sólo acuestate en posición fetal y deja que te huela.

Harry gruñó y persiguió a su pareja por el bosque. Sus patas excavaban la tierra, Harry se detuvo cuando vio a Louis acostado en posición fetal justo dentro del bosque. Sus brazos estaban cubriendo su cabeza y sus piernas estaban metidas hasta el pecho.

Él iba a matar a Bryce. Su hermano estaba jodiendo a Louis. Su pareja no necesitaba hacerse bola.

Harry estaba disfrutando del juego.

Iba a tener el culo de Bryce. Podía escuchar a Bryce carcajeándose en el establo. Harry miró hacia atrás y vio a Bryce tomar la mano de Oscar y lo alejó montando a caballo. Oscar sonreía al ver la forma de oso de Harry y luego se alejó con Bryce.

Harry empujó con el hocico la espalda de Louis, oliendo e inhalando el olor de su pareja. No sólo podía oler la tierra y los árboles, sino ese olor único que pertenecía a su pareja.

—No me comas.

Harry dio un bajo gruñido.

—Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no enloquecer. Acabas de convertirte en un maldito oso. ¿Qué esperas que diga?

Harry lamió un largo camino por encima del brazo de Louis y luego bajó suavemente la cabeza hacia el pecho de Louis. O a lo que podía llegar.

Louis bajó lentamente el brazo, mirando fijamente a Harry con miedo y curiosidad en sus ojos. —Eres un enorme y aterrador oso, Harry.

Harry volvió a ver hacia la casa, asegurándose de que nadie estaba viendo y luego se dejó caer al suelo, rodando de una manera juguetona sobre su espalda. Tenía que hacer que Louis se relajara. Él no quería que Louis le tuviera miedo, nunca.

Louis se arrodilló y miró a Harry. Louis iba a tocar a Harry cuando levantó la vista y abrió más los ojos. Harry oyó el ruido demasiado tarde.

—Lo tenemos en la mira. Solo apártate lentamente. Si el oso se te acerca, lo mataremos.

Harry giró lentamente la cabeza y vio a dos humanos ahí con ropa de cazador. ¿Qué infiernos hacían cazadores en estos bosques? Los dos hombres vestían trajes de camuflaje, completo con brillantes calcomanías naranjas de seguridad para que otro cazador accidentalmente no les disparara. Ambos rifles apuntaban hacia la cabeza de Harry. Desde que Harry había vivido aquí, nunca había visto a ningún cazador por esta área. Maverick se había asegurado de eso. Había letreros que prohibían la caza y amenazaban con fuertes sanciones si se cazaba por el área del bosque para mantener a su manada a salvo.

Harry se quedó muy quieto. Era un shifter con capacidad para sanar de las heridas, pero un disparo en la cabeza era algo de lo que no se recuperaría.

—No le disparen —dijo Louis mientras lentamente se alejaba de Harry—. No es una amenaza para mí.

—¿Es tu mascota? —el hombre que le había advertido a Louis que se alejara le preguntó.

—Algo así.

Harry sabía que él y Louis se encontraban en una situación muy peligrosa. Eran cazadores.

Harry era un oso.

Las matemáticas eran malditamente muy simples. Aun cuando Louis se levantó y se alejó, Harry tenía la sensación de que él no se iría caminando a ningún lugar. Se estremeció ante la idea de tener su piel tendida ante la chimenea de cualquiera de esos patanes. Tan hermosa como era, su cabeza no se vería bien en una repisa.

—Bajen sus armas —dijo Louis. Su voz era temblorosa e insegura, pero su pareja comenzó a moverse hacia Harry—. No voy a dejar que le disparen.

—Es la temporada de caza, niño. Puedo pegarle un tiro, y no hay una maldita cosa que puedas hacer al respecto.

—No, estoy seguro de que no es permitido cazar en estos lugares. —Louis no parecía muy convencido, pero estaba en lo cierto. Maverick se había asegurado de que estos bosques estuvieran protegidos.

—¿Quién lo sabría? —preguntó el hombre.

—Yo lo sabría —respondió Louis.

De alguna manera a Harry no lo tranquilizó la declaración de su pareja. Sus pelos se erizaron en punta y se levantó cuando el arma del segundo cazador se movió de apuntar a la cabeza de Harry a apuntarle a Louis. —Entonces creo que tendremos dos muertes aquí.

—No lo haría —dijo Louis con asombro, pero Harry podía ver que el hombre lo haría. ¿Qué clase de cazadores eran estos hombres? Había un montón de ciervos en el bosque para que ellos mataran. Pero Harry tenía la sensación de que estos hombres iban más allá de la caza legal. Se podía percibir en su mirada. No había nada más que pura emoción en los ojos del que hablaba.

—Si, lo haría.

El arma aun seguía apuntando a la cabeza de Harry. Odiaba sentirse indefenso. La vida de su pareja estaba en peligro, y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Aunque saltara a bloquear el tiro que iba hacia Louis, Harry sabía que el hombre lo mataría, y luego a Louis. Estos hombres iban en serio. Estaba claro como el día en sus rostros. Querían que Louis les diera una excusa para matarlos a los dos.

—Lo han hecho antes —dijo Louis en voz baja, casi en un susurro mientras sus ojos se abrían mas—. Han matado antes.

—Tenemos licencias. Somos cazadores.

—No. —Louis negó con la cabeza—. Has matado a hombres antes.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, lamiendo sus resecos labios. Harry quería decirle a Louis que se callara, que no presionara al hombre, pero podía ver que ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier tipo de advertencia. Louis había adivinado correctamente, y estos hombres no iban a permitir que su pareja le dijera a nadie lo que sabía.

—Levántate —dijo el hombre con su rifle apuntando a la cabeza de Louis—. No hagas ni un jodido sonido.

Harry vio por su visión periférica que Louis no se había movido. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que iba a estallar. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos en el bosque para que nadie los viera. Y el establo bloqueaba la casa, impidiendo que su familia viera a estos dos hombres con sus armas de fuego apuntando a Harry y Louis.

Ellos estaban por su propia cuenta.

Louis no iba a ponerse de pie. Él no iba a ayudar a esos hombres. Podía ver en sus ojos que no importaba lo que Louis hiciera, planeaban matarlo y a Harry. La única cosa que podía hacer Louis era sostenerse y rezar por que la ayuda llegara de alguna manera.

Se movió otro par de centímetros más cerca de Harry. A pesar de que Harry lo había asustado cambiando a su oso, Louis se sentía más seguro con Harry que con esos dos idiotas. ¿Y creía que vivir en la ciudad era peligroso?

—No te aconsejo que te acerques al oso —dijo el hombre con el rifle apuntando a la cabeza de Louis. Tenía el cabello castaño corto, que apenas pasaba de sus orejas, y uno de sus ojos vagabundeaba mientras veía a Louis.

El que le apuntaba a Harry era robusto, con una pequeña barriga que sobresalía de su cintura. Tenía ojos café y un gran tatuaje en el cuello que parecía un águila.

Esto era increíble. Louis veía al hombre y luego hacia abajo a Harry. Quería preguntarle a Harry qué hacer, pero dudaba altamente que Harry pudiera hablar en su forma de oso. Cuanto más tiempo se quedaba viendo el oscuro pelo, más relajado estaba acerca de que Harry se convirtiera en oso. Quizás era debido al estrés de la situación, pero Louis estaba dispuesto a aceptar a Harry, incluso en su forma actual si sólo ellos lograban salir vivos de esto.

Harry se movió y Louis se movió. Él imitaba todo lo que el oso hacía. No fue un movimiento agresivo. Harry se levantó y comenzó a retroceder hacia Louis, bloqueando la pistola que apuntaba a la cabeza de Louis.

—No te atrevas a ponerte en peligro por tratar de protegerme —dijo Louis, sólo que su voz era tan baja que no estaba seguro de que Harry pudiera oírle.

Harry le dio un gruñido y dio un paso atrás. Louis se movió con él. Sabía que si había alguien afuera, en el ángulo correcto, sería capaz de ver a Louis y a Harry en el bosque. Sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de si podría ver a los dos imbéciles.

—Si das un paso más... —El hombre con el tatuaje dio un paso más cerca, empujando el cañón del rifle más cerca de la cabeza de Harry, la respiración de Louis quedó atrapada en su garganta.

—No podemos disparar ahora —argumentó el otro hombre—. Hay una casa justo ahí. —Señaló hacia el establo—. Van a escuchar el disparo.

Louis rezaba porque el que le apuntaba a Harry escuchara a su compañero. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando la adrenalina comenzó a desaparecer. Louis estaba seguro de que se iba derrumbar frente a esos dos hombres. Nunca le habían apuntado con un arma, y mucho menos con un rifle de alto poder. Se dio cuenta de que el que tenía el tatuaje en el cuello moría de ganas de conseguir un tiro.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo el hombre con el ojo vagabundo mientras jalaba la camisa del otro hombre.

El hombre con el tatuaje comenzó a bajar su arma, y el corazón de Louis comenzó a latir de nuevo. Los dos hombres se alejaron lentamente. El del ojo vagabundo no dejaba de ver de Harry a Louis y luego hacia la casa.

Pero era el del tatuaje, que tenía la mirada de acero a quien se le hacía agua la boca por dispararles.

Louis podía verlo.

Infiernos, podía sentirlo en los huesos.

Esto era una pesadilla, y Louis estaba aterrado de no despertar. De no sobrevivir. Los dos desaparecieron en el bosque, y Louis dejó escapar un gemido cuando colapsó en el suelo. Estaba de rodillas, tratanto de recordar cómo respirar mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Simplemente no podía dejar de temblar.

—¡Pá! —Harry gritó una vez que cambió de nuevo a su forma humana y luego agarró a Louis de la cintura y lo levantó del suelo. Harry corrió a la casa a una vertiginosa velocidad. Louis no tenía ni idea de que Harry pudiera correr tan rápido cargando a alguien. Pero no podía encontrar la suficiente voz como para decirle a Harry que lo bajara.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo?

—Dos cazadores en el bosque apuntaron sus armas hacia Louis y hacia mí. Ellos querían matarnos.

Louis enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Acababa de tener un maldito rifle apuntándole en la cara. ¡Un rifle! Louis sentía tanto frío que no estaba seguro de que nunca más pudiera ser capaz de calentarse de nuevo, y no tenía nada que ver con el clima. Su vida casi termina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Louis abrió los ojos cuando oyó fuertes pasos. El padre, junto con tres de los hermanos se dirigían hacia el bosque. Harry llevó a Louis al interior. Louis se dio cuenta que Harry estaba desnudo una vez que el hombre se sentó en el sofá, acunando a Louis en sus brazos. —¿Estás bien, Louis?

Louis negó con la cabeza, sintiendo tanto frío que comenzó a temblar.

—Mierda, no entres en shock —dijo Harry, mientras tomaba una manta de la parte de atrás del sofá y envolvió el cuerpo de Louis.

—Lle-llévame a casa.

—Tan pronto como dejes de temblar. —Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis, sosteniéndolo fuerte cuando la puerta del frente se abrió. Louis trató de levantarse cuando vio a Oscar y Bryce cruzar la puerta, pero Harry lo sostenía fuerte.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Bryce, apresurándose a llevar a Oscar dentro de la casa.

—Deja que me levante —exigió Louis apartándose de Harry—. Por favor, vístete y llévame a casa.

Harry sabía que no iba a ganar esa discusión. Louis estaba aterrado, y necesitaba algo familiar, como su departamento. Harry suspiró mientras lo dejaba en el sofá y subió las escaleras, se vistió y luego volvió a bajar. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que la sala estaba vacía. Se había ido, solo unos minutos.

Cuando vio una camioneta saliendo, Harry se apresuró hacia la puerta. Vio la camioneta de Bryce alejarse, Louis estaba sentado del lado del pasajero. Harry asumió que Oscar estaba sentado entre ellos.

Harry rugió mientras abría la puerta de malla. Vio impotente cómo la camioneta se iba, llevándose a su pareja. Harry tenía ganas de correr detrás de Louis, pero sabía que su pareja necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que le había sucedido. Pero, maldición si Harry no estaba enojado de que Louis se hubiera escapado de esa manera.

Dejó que la puerta de malla se cerrara y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. ¿Por qué su jodido mundo estaba fuera de control?

🥀

Louis entró a su departamento, mostrándole a Bryce dónde acostar a Oscar. Su sobrino estaba profundamente dormido. El montar a caballo y ayudar en el rancho había agotado a su pequeño compañero. Se había quedado dormido en la camioneta de Bryce y no había despertado desde entonces. ―Sólo acuéstalo en la cama —dijo Louis mientras apartaba las mantas.

Bryce acomodó a Oscar, y Louis le quitó los zapatos y cubrió a su sobrino antes de encender la lámpara de noche y cerrar la puerta. La mano de Louis se quedó en la perilla de la puerta del dormitorio, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Había huido como un cobarde de Harry y toda esa situación. Y ahora que la adrenalina se había agotado, se sentía como una rata bastarda por dejar a Harry.

—Sabes que Harry probablemente esté loco en este momento. —dijo Bryce sentándose en el sofá de Louis.

—Lo sé. —Louis lo sabía. Había estado pensando la misma línea. La culpa lo carcomía. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Louis casi había muerto en el bosque. Necesitaba alejarse. Louis necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo. Necesitaba absorber lo que casi le había pasado a él y a Harry.

Harry había dicho que estaban enlazados juntos. Que no había vuelta atrás. Pero ahora Louis no estaba tan seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

—Deberías de llamarlo —dijo Bryce—. No dudo que él esté en camino hacia acá.

Louis no esperaba eso. Necesitaba tiempo para despejar la cabeza, y no podría hacerlo si Harry estaba cerca de él. Tener tan cerca a Harry siempre hacía que Louis olvidara el mundo que lo rodeaba. —Lo voy a llamar. —Prometió. Louis se apoyó contra la pared, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago—. Pero no ahora.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en el bosque? —Bryce preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante—. No tuve la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

Louis no quería hablar de ello. No quería volver a revivir los acontecimientos tan pronto. Decidió darle a Bryce la versión resumida. —Harry y yo estábamos en el bosque cuando dos cazadores nos encontraron. Harry estaba en su forma de oso. Los cazadores nos apuntaron a la cabeza con sus rifles y amenazaron con dispararnos.

Incluso con la versión resumida, Louis podía sentir su corazón latir con tanta fuerza detrás de sus costillas, que pensó que se iba a desmayar. Todavía podía sentir el rifle apuntando a su cabeza, la mirada de alegría en los ojos del cazador cuando se lamía los secos labios y se preparaba para dispararle a Harry. Louis se estremeció, sintiendo tanto frío que sólo sabía que nunca volvería a estar caliente otra vez.

—¿Culpas a Harry por lo que sucedió? —Bryce preguntó.

Louis abrió la boca para decir que no, pero la cerró. ¿Lo hacía? ¿Culpaba a Harry por los cazadores? —Parte de mí, lo hace —Louis confesó—. Parte de mí culpa a Harry por arrastrarme a este extraño mundo suyo. —Louis no podía creer que le estaba diciendo todo eso en voz alta. Pero era cierto. Si no hubiera sido por Harry, los cazadores nunca hubieran apuntado sus armas contra ellos. Louis nunca sabría lo que era ver que su vida casi se le escapa de las manos.

La realidad de la situación era demasiado para él. Louis necesitaba un lugar familiar, un lugar cálido. Su departamento era el único lugar conocido que conocía, además del restaurante donde trabajaba. Y no iba a quebrarse en su trabajo. Su departamento era cálido porque lo compartía con Oscar. Louis necesitaba con desesperación estar aquí.

La dura mirada de Bryce era inquietante. Louis no había hecho nada malo. Así que ¿por qué se sentía como mierda de perro por haber dejado a Harry?

—¿Crees que Harry te puso en peligro a propósito? ―Bryce preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, su mirada dura como piedra. Louis desdobló sus brazos, listo para golpear si Bryce se volvía menos amable.

—No he dicho eso.

—Pero eso es lo que estás pensando.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —No puedo evitar lo que pienso. Tú preguntaste. ¿Prefieres que mienta?

Bryce pasó la mano por el cuello, viendo a Louis por un momento y luego a la puerta. —No, quiero que me digas la verdad, incluso si no me gusta.

—Te dije la verdad, Bryce. No estoy seguro de qué pensar ahora mismo. Me han pasado muchas cosas hoy. Vi a un hombre convertirse en oso y luego tuve un rifle apuntando a mi cabeza con la promesa de disparar, todo en veinte minutos. Eso es mucho para que alguien lo maneje.

Bryce asintió, pero sus ojos estaban contando una historia diferente. Le decía a Louis que si él no podía manejar el día de hoy, era una mierda desafortunada.

¿El mundo era tan malo?

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —Preguntó Louis.

Bryce negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. —Eso es entre tú y tu pareja. Hablamos más tarde. —Con eso, Bryce salió.

Louis respiró hondo, y se dejó caer en el sofá. No estaba seguro de lo que Bryce estaba refrenando, pero tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría. Estuvo malditamente cerca de saltar del sofá cuando el teléfono sonó. Esta parecía ser una noche agitada.

—¿Hola?

—¿Qué tan mal la jodí?

Louis se sentó en el sofá. —Sólo necesito tiempo, Harry.

—Entonces, ¿no me vas a dejar? —Harry se oía preocupado.

—No puedo, ¿recuerdas? —Louis se arrepintió de sus palabras, tan pronto como las dijo. Podía oír una jadeante respiración del otro lado, como si hubiera abofeteado físicamente al oso.

—¿Es tan malo, Louis?

Louis nunca había oído el sonido de alguien tan herido en su vida. Quería correr con Harry y jalar al enorme hombre a sus brazos y consolarlo. —No. Sólo necesito tiempo.

El silencio casi ahogaba a Louis mientras esperaba la oportunidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de que Harry hubiera colgado el teléfono.

—¿Cuanto tiempo?

_«Joder»._

Louis no podía hacer esto. Él realmente no podía. El dolor en la voz de Harry era demasiado. —Ven.

Louis no estaba seguro si era el lazo con Harry el que había hablado, o si se había enamorado del hombre, pero el oír el dolor en la voz de Harry lo estaba matando.

—¿Prometes no enojarte? —Harry preguntó.

Louis sabía por qué Harry preguntaba, porque ya estaba aquí. Se levantó del sofá y cruzó el cuarto, una pequeña sonrisa jalando sus labios. Abrió la puerta del departamento y se quedó boquiabierto.

No era Harry quien estaba en la puerta.

🥀

Christian se paseaba por el club, contemplando los restos de la pared exterior. ¿Cómo era posible que los cazadores de vampiros hubieran entrado a su club, y entonces salieran sin que sus mentes fueran borradas?

Respuesta. Había un traidor en su aquelarre.

Le perturbaba a Christian el no saberlo. Cosas tan importantes por lo general no se le pasaban. Christian tenía el orgullo de conocer a su Aquelarre a un nivel más personal. Pensar que uno de ellos lo había engañado, no sólo lo enojaba, sino que francamente le molestaba.

—Necesitas reunir al Aquelarre —le dijo a Christo mientras caminaba entre los escombros, evaluando los daños—. Y dile a Isla que encuentre a un contratista para reparar el club.

—Brac Maverick está utilizando un contratista de su confianza. Tal vez pueda llamarlo y ver si nos dejan usarlo durante una semana.

A Christian le gustaba mas esa idea. No quería a extraños en su club, que no trabajaran para él al menos. El contratista de Maverick sería un extraño, era cierto, pero Maverick confiaba en él. Eso hacía una diferencia. —Lo voy a llamar después de haber reunido el Aquelarre.

Christo asintió e inclinó la cabeza y se alejó.

—Jacob —Christian llamó a su miembro más nuevo. Jacob había sido humano, muriendo de una enfermedad rara en la sangre. Era pareja de Shelby, y alguien en quien Christian había llegado a confiar en un corto tiempo. Eso ocurría rara vez.

—¿Qué sucede?

El hombre también había renunciado a usar el título de Príncipe. Christian nunca lo admitiría, pero era una delicia tener a alguien que ignorara su linaje y lo tratara como a una persona real. Eso era refrescante.

—Necesito que tu y los guardias aseguren The Manacle. No quiero que alguien que no debiera estar aquí intente acceder, mientras las reparaciones se estén haciendo.

—Estoy en eso —dijo Jacob yendo a buscar a los guardias.

Christian iba a encontrar al traidor. Reuniría a su Aquelarre en el club. No quería la confrontación en casa, donde estaban sus parejas e hijos.

Y cuando descubriera quién era, sufriría mucho antes de que él lo matara.

🥀

—¿Louis? —Harry preguntó al teléfono—. ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

Harry se deslizó de su camioneta que estaba estacionada frente al edificio de departamentos, mirando hacia el departamento de Louis. A la ventana de la sala de su pareja que estaba frente al estacionamiento. Había persianas en la ventana. Ese era el estilo estándar de los departamentos. Una de ellas estaba ligeramente levantada. Harry era capaz de ver tan solo un par de centímetros, pero vio cuando la luz del cuarto se apagó.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco mientras caminaba hacia el departamento, el teléfono aun pegado a la oreja. —¿Louis?

A Harry no le gustaba el hecho de que Louis no respondiera, o que no pudiera oír lo que estaba pasando. Era casi como si hubieran presionado el botón de silencio del teléfono de Louis. Harry abrió rápidamente la puerta del edificio y corrió al departamento de Louis. Gracias a Dios que estaba en el primer piso.

Vaciló. ¿Qué si no era una emeregencia y sólo lo arruinaba? Louis ya estaba furioso con él, o eso pensaba. Irrumpir en la casa de Louis no le ganaría puntos buenos. _«Al infierno con eso»_. Harry giró el picaporte, pero encontró la puerta cerrada.

Un frío peso se hundió en el estómago cuando oyó ruidos de forcejeo más allá de la puerta. Sonaba como si Louis estuviera luchando. Un fuerte estruendo hizo que Harry empujara la puerta con el hombro, apoyando todo su peso en el movimiento. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que la puerta resistiera. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y lanzó todo su peso esta vez. La puerta se abrió.

—Joder —dijo Harry cuando vio a Louis clavado en el sofá, un vampiro alimentándose de su pareja. Sabía que los vampiros tenían que ser invitados a la casa de un ser humano. No podían caminar a través del umbral. Los vampiros podían irrumpir en casa de cualquier shifter, lo que en opinión de Harry apestaba. Entonces, ¿cómo logró ese vampiro entrar en el departamento de Louis? Harry estaba seguro de que Louis no lo hubiera dejado entrar a su departamento voluntariamente.

—Sueltalo, joder —Harry gritó mientras corría al sofá y agarraba al vampiro por el cuello, jalando con fuerza.

—No jales —rogó Louis. Harry podía oír el miedo en la voz de su pareja.

—¿Por qué no? —Se sentía un poco tonto de pie ahí teniendo una conversación con Louis mientras el vampiro trataba de chupar a su pareja hasta secarlo.

—Porque desgarraras mi maldito cuello si lo alejas jalándolo.

El vampiro hizo un bajo sonido gutural. Era una advertencia. Harry rodeó los hombros del vampiro y agarró su garganta aplicando tanta presión que escuchó que crepitaba y entonces un silbido.

—Apártate con una jodida —dijo Harry, mientras hundía más los dedos—. Ahora.

Finalmente, el vampiro apartó los colmillos. Pero no cedió tan fácilmente. Se giró, usando su fuerza sobrehumana y empujó a Harry. Harry perdió el equilibrio pero logró seguir de pie.

Bien él tenía una fuerza sobrehumana pero ser shifter tenía sus beneficios. Harry sacó sus garras para desgarrarle la garganta al vampiro. El vampiro anticipó el movimiento y protegió su cuello avanzando hacia Harry.

Harry se tomó un momento para mirar a Louis quien estaba aturdido. Las heridas en el cuello no habían sido cerradas, y la sangre se filtraba hacia fuera mas rápidamente de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado. La camisa azul celeste de Louis se estaba manchando de un feo rojo.

Miró al vampiro, y Harry sabía que el bastardo tenía que morir. Su pareja no era bocadillo de nadie. También sabía que era un rebelde el que estaba frente a él. Podía ver el borde rojo alrededor del negro iris del hombre. Una clara indicación de que el vampiro era un rebelde.

Harry percibió un movimiento y vio a Oscar de pie en la puerta del dormitorio. Su noche justo se acababa de complicar más. Sabía que tenía que contener la situación. Oscar no sería capaz de defenderse de un hombre adulto, y mucho menos de un vampiro.

Con la rapidez de una criatura paranormal, Harry agarró al vampiro del frente de la camisa y lo golpeó contra la pared más cercana a la puerta. Tenía que sacar a la criatura del departamento alejarlo de su recién formada familia. Louis era su pareja. Y no importaba lo que Louis dijera, sentía que Oscar era su hijo.

Iba a proteger lo que era suyo.

El vampiro no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Luchó duro contra Harry, tratando de evitar que lo estrangulara. —Esta es mi familia. —Harry gruñó frente a su rostro—. Voy a matarte imbécil por tocarlos.

Harry tomó una fracción de segundo para ver a Oscar cojear hacia Louis. Podía ver que el niño trataba de correr, pero con las piernas llenas de cicatrices, solo cojeaba. Oscar subió al sofá, se quitó la pequeña camisa, y apretó la tela en la abierta herida en el cuello de Louis.

Harry no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su hijo y giró su atención hacia el vampiro en sus manos. Ver a Louis sangrado y ver a Oscar en el lugar que debería ocupar Harry hizo que su mente gritara que matara al vampiro para proteger lo que era suyo, lo que sostenía su corazón.

El vampiro levantó las manos entre las de Harry y rompió el agarre que Harry tenía sobre su cuello, Harry lo iba a tomar de nuevo pero el vampiro salió por la puerta y escapó en la noche antes de que Harry pudiera agarrarlo. Iba a ir tras la cosa, pero cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia Louis.

—Déjame ver —Harry le dijo suavemente a Oscar.

—Pero él está sangrando. Si lo suelto, todo saldrá de él. ―Oscar tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Pero Harry también vio la determinación. El pequeño niño no iba a dejar que Louis se desangrara hasta morir.

—Yo puedo arreglarlo. —Harry puso la mano sobre el brazo de Oscar. La diferencia de tamaño hizo que Harry se limitara a ver durante un momento, mientras su excesivamente grande mano descansaba en el pequeño brazo de Oscar—. Por favor.

Oscar miró a Louis, dejando que un pequeño gemido se escapara de sus labios. —No dejes que tío Louis muera, Harry.

El niño se veía mucho mayor de sus seis años en este momento. Parecía alguien que había sido testigo de una gran tragedia, y había sobrevivido. Y Oscar lo era. Había visto morir a sus padres en el fuego, y había sobrevivido. Eso debía de ser un infierno de carga para un niño tan pequeño.

—Lo prometo.

Oscar aparto la camisa, y la sangre de inmediato comenzó a salir de la herida. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió la herida. Dejó que su lengua recorriera los agujeros dobles de forma constante hasta que el sangrado disminuyó y finalmente se detuvo. Louis estaba pálido acostado ahí. Su piel con la palidez de una persona que había sufrido la pérdida de sangre.

—Dame unas mantas, amigo.

Oscar se deslizó fuera del sofá y cojeó hasta su dormitorio. Harry levantó a Louis del sofá y puso a su compañero en su regazo, tratando de compartir el calor de su cuerpo. Oscar regresó, arrastrando la manta detrás de él. Harry agarró la manta cuando Oscar levantó una esquina. Esperó hasta que Oscar subiera al sofá y se acomodara a lado de Harry y Louis.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —Harry le preguntó a Oscar mientras envolvía a Louis en la manta. Oscar jaló la manta también sobre él. Se acurrucó mas cerca y apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo de Harry.

—Por salvar a mi tío. —Las palabras de Oscar lo perseguían. Harry sabía que el niño tenía miedo de perder a alguien que amaba. Había visto mucho en sus pocos años, y Harry estaba decidido a asegurarse de que la vida de Oscar fuera segura y feliz de ahora en adelante.

—Él es mi pareja, Oscar. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Oscar se encogió de hombros, sus pequeños hombros levantaron la manta un poco mientras veía a Louis. —¿Es tu marido y lo amas?

Harry no podría haberlo dicho mejor. —Exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy yo?

Harry sacó su brazo que rodeaba a Louis, quien estaba durmiendo ahora, y lo colocó detrás de Oscar, jalándolo más cerca. —Mi hijo.

—Me gusta eso —dijo Oscar en voz baja—. Me gusta mucho.

Louis sintió la calidez filtrarse dentro de él. Su cuerpo había estado tan frío que sus dientes habían estado castañeando y su cuerpo había estado temblando. Lentamente se fue calmando, sus músculos se relajaron con el calor del cuerpo de Harry. Se acurrucó en el calor, hambriento por el oso, mientras trataba de entrar en calor.

—¿Mejor? —Harry preguntó mientras su mano frotaba de arriba a abajo el brazo de Louis, alejando el frío. Louis no se creía capaz de hablar en este momento, por lo que asintió. Todavía estaba tratando de averiguar qué diablos pasaba con él. Nada tenía sentido, sólo estaba más confundido.

—¿Puedes responder una pregunta? —La voz de Harry estaba tranquila, con un suave tono, movió a Louis un poco para que pudiera ver mejor al oso.

—Sí —respondió mientras se enterraba en el pecho de Harry. Estaba tan caliente allí. Louis todavía sentía frío.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar?

Era una pregunta no una acusación. Preguntaba con curiosidad. Louis estaba todavía tratando de averiguar qué infiernos acaba de suceder en su apartamento. —Dijo que su hija estaba en el coche ahogándose y que tenía que usar mi teléfono.

—¿Así que lo invitaste a pasar? —Harry preguntó acomodando las mantas sobre los hombros de Louis.

—Sí —respondió Louis. Normalmente no dejaba entrar a extraños, pero el hombre se veía tan condenadamente desesperado. Louis no podía entender por qué había sido blanco de ataques. Sabía que debería haberse pegado a su regla de no permitir extraños en su casa. No sólo había puesto en peligro su vida, sino también la de Oscar.

—Hay que hacer las maletas, Louis —dijo Harry mientras acercaba mas a Louis en sus cálidos brazos—. Él era un vampiro. Ahora que lo invitaste a tu casa, puede entrar cuando lo desee.

Louis no estaba seguro de haber escuchado con claridad a Harry. A lo mejor todavía estaba en shock por lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, perdió un infierno de mucha sangre. —Lo siento, pero creo que acabas de decir vampiro.

—Lo dije.

No, no lo dijo. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Harry acabara de decir vampiro. Ellos no existen. Ellos no podían existir. Louis ya estaba teniendo dificultades para aceptar el hecho de que el hombre que estaba sentado debajo de él, sosteniéndolo cerca, cambiaba a un oso. No, no, no. Los vampiros no existen. No, no podían existir.

_«Ah infierno»._

Louis estaba muy seguro de que se iba a desmayar ante ese conocimiento. Su lógica libraba una guerra con su cordura. Su salud mental estaba perdiendo. —Dilo una vez más. Mi cordura necesita escuchar las palabras una vez más, entonces sabré porqué la perderé.

—Ah, dulzura —dijo Harry, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Louis—. Si me sintiera bien mintiéndote, lo haría. Me gustaría conservar tu cordura. Pero la verdad es que los vampiros existen. Mira, no voy a mentirte. Eres mi pareja. Nunca te mentiría.

—Dios, por favor, miénteme —dijo Louis enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Harry—. Te voy a perdonar esta mentira.

—Los vampiros no existen.

Niño, deseaba poder creer la mentira. Sería tan fácil. Pero, él ya sabía la verdad, y Louis no estaba seguro de mantener la cordura si se enteraba de que alguna otra criatura existía. Tenía miedo de preguntarle a Harry si había más sorpresas. Había tenido suficientes sobresaltos por una maldita noche.

—No me gusta verme forzado a dejar mi departamento ―confesó.

—Lo sé, Louis. Pero ya no es seguro que estés aquí.

De nuevo, Louis realmente deseaba que Harry pudiera mentirle. Le gustaba sentirse seguro en su propio hogar. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada y la cadena en su lugar, Louis siempre se había sentido seguro. Ahora eso se había ido.

¿Alguna vez se sentiría a salvo de nuevo sabiendo que había verdaderas pesadillas por ahí afuera?

🥀

Louis suspiró mientras dejaba caer su maleta sobre la cama de Harry. No podía creer que él estuviera aquí. Empacar no le tomó mucho tiempo. Louis no era dueño de nada más aparte de su ropa. A Oscar le habían dado una habitación al final del pasillo. A Louis no le gustaba tener a su sobrino tan lejos. Claro, Oscar había pasado la noche aquí antes, pero hasta donde entendía Louis, esto era en una base más permanente.

Se preguntó cuánto más podría manejar. El día de hoy le estaba pasando factura a Louis, y estaba dispuesto a huir rápido y lejos. El problema con ese pensamiento era que a Louis no le gustaba huir de sus problemas. Bueno, huyó cuando la mano del cazador apuntó el rifle hacia su cabeza. Pero él no había abandonado el pueblo.

Además, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar con Oscar al remolque? La triste verdad era que Louis sabía que tenía que hacerle frente a lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. Ya sea que lo quisiera o no.

Las cosas estaban cambiando, y no importa lo duro que quisiera poner los frenos en su vida, nada se iba a calmar. Se sentó en la cama, pasó las manos sobre la colcha de un profundo color marrón, preguntándose a sí mismo si realmente podía hacerle frente a los giros y giros ha donde había sido arrojado.

—¿Te instalaste?

Louis miró hacia la puerta, el señor Styles estaba ahí de pie, las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. El hombre se parecía tanto a Harry que siempre sorprendía a Louis cuando veía al padre. Todos los hermanos de Harry también se parecían. Era como si hubieran sido creados a partir del mismo molde exactamente.

Louis no podía creer que estaba en un rancho con tantos hombres guapos. Él sólo quería a Harry, pero la dulce vista definitivamente era una ventaja.

—Más o menos —¿Cómo podía realmente instalarse? Esta no era su casa, ni últimamente su vida. Louis no estaba seguro de qué pensar o que más hacer. La vida le había lanzado una bola curva que le golpeó directo en la cabeza.

—¿Ya cenaste?

Comida. Eso era la última cosa en la mente de Louis. No había cenado. Estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo de una situación de locos a la otra. Quizás cuando la vida dejara de casi matarlo por el shock, podría pensar en comer. —Voy a ver si Oscar tiene hambre.

—No hay necesidad. El cachorro esta abajo comiendo con Harry y Cole.

Eso era una cosa buena de que Oscar estuviera en el rancho de los Styles. Había otro niño aquí. Aunque Cole no tenía más que un año de edad, aun así hacía que Oscar se sintiera mejor, que si no hubiera otro niño con quien jugar. También hacía que Louis se sintiera mejor.

—Voy a pasarme la cena.

—Debes comer, hijo. Has tenido demasiados sobresaltos el día de hoy.

El hombre dijo lo que Louis pensaba. No acerca de la comida, sino de los muchos sobresaltos. Pero Louis sabía que ahora no podría comer. Tenía el estómago hecho nudos. —Sólo quiero descansar, si eso está bien.

—Eso está bien. Pero asegúrate de tomar el desayuno.

Louis asintió, dándole al señor Styles una sonrisa cortes. El padre salió de la habitación, dejando que Louis recuperara el aliento. Tal vez una siesta era una buena idea. Estar cansado y asustado no era una combinación muy buena. Louis se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en la enorme cama de Harry. Metió algunas almohadas bajo la cabeza y suspiró.

Hoy fue un día para los records, y Louis rezó para que el día siguiente fuera más tranquilo.

🥀

—No creo que lo esté manejando muy bien —dijo Malcolm cuando se sentó ante la mesa de la cocina—. Parece que está en estado de shock.

Harry lo miró y luego al Oscar.

—Hijo, el niño sabe muy bien lo que le está pasando a su tío. Oscar es un chico inteligente. No lo insultes ocultándole cosas.

La mandíbula de Harry se tensó vio hacia su plato de comida y luego a Cole. Malcolm podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su hijo, y deseaba poder quitárselo. Pero parecía que Harry no tendría un camino fácil. De hecho ninguno de los Styles lo había tenido a la hora de emparejarse.

—No quería esto para él —dijo Harry, mientras se aclaraba la garganta y luego levantó la vista—. No quería que entrara a esta vida medio aterrado de morir. Se está cerrando ante mí, Pá.

Malcolm deseaba tener una solución fácil para Harry. Pero era decisión de Louis aceptar su nueva vida o alejarse de ella. Rezaba porque el hombre no dejara a Harry sin salida. Sabía que su hijo no se lo tomaría muy bien, y Malcolm tenía miedo de lo que su hijo pudiera hacer si Louis se iba.

—Dale tiempo. Él tiene que llegar a un acuerdo con todas estas revelaciones que se han lanzado contra él.

—Pero ¿qué si no lo hace? ¿Qué pasa si mi pareja decide que no puede manejar esta vida y toma a Oscar y se va?

—Yo no me voy —anunció Oscar mientras le daba a Cole un poco de su puré de papas. Malcolm vio que Cole babeaba toda la cuchara, dejando una masa pegajosa atrás.

—Esperamos no llegar a eso, Oscar —Malcolm intentó tranquilizar al cachorro.

—Él va a estar bien —dijo Oscar.

Maldición, si el niño no era inteligente como el infierno. Malcolm estaba impresionado con Oscar. Era muy inteligente para su edad. A veces el vivir una tragedia hacía que una persona creciera rápidamente. Sólo esperaba que Oscar disfrutara de su infancia.

—Voy a ver a Louis. ¿Puede Oscar pasar un rato contigo?

Malcolm asintió mientras le revolvió el cabello a Oscar. ―Adelante. Oscar me puede ayudar a bañar a Cole.

Harry se puso de pie, sonriéndole a los niños. —No quiero perder esto, Pá. Por fin tengo una familia, y estoy atemorizado a muerte de que la aparten de mí.

—Sólo ten fe en que tu pareja será capaz de adaptarse. ―Porque si la mirada perdida en el rostro de Louis decía algo, Harry se encontraba en un mundo de problemas.

Harry estaba junto a la puerta de su recamara, viendo a Louis dormir. Su pareja se veía tan tranquilo. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, mirando fijamente a la perfección.

Louis era hermoso. Su cabello castaño desparramado sobre su cara, medio escondiendo sus ojos. Los dedos de Harry hormigueaban por retirar el cabello caído sobre sus ojos y besar esos hermosos labios. Su pareja parecía dormir tan tranquilo, como si los demonios que estaban metafóricamente cazándolo, no existieran cuando Louis cerraba los ojos.

Harry cruzó la habitación, se quedó de pie cerca de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar a su pareja. Pero no lo hizo. Quería memorizar todas sus características, cada línea y cada ángulo. Louis estaba acostado boca arriba, con un brazo curvado sobre su cabeza, el otro apoyado sobre su abdomen.

Louis abrió los ojos, mostrándole a Harry lo azules que realmente eran los ojos de Louis. Se quedó allí mirando a Harry, sin decir una palabra. Harry se quedó ahí paralizado, preguntándose si se le permitía tocar a su pareja. ¿Podría Louis luchar contra él por eso, o cedería a lo que debería ser entre ellos? Ellos habían tenido relaciones sexuales solo una vez, y Harry daría cualquier cosa en este momento para estar dentro del cuerpo de Louis.

—Estás mirándome —dijo Louis, finalmente, un ligero tono de broma en su voz.

—Eres tan malditamente hermoso.

El rubor subía por el cuello de Louis y se extendía por su cara, el color agregado a sus pálidas mejillas, lo hacía lucir totalmente comestible. Esa era una apariencia que Harry quería ver tan a menudo como fuera posible. Louis se veía vulnerable, incluso tímido cuando se sonrojaba.

Moviéndose un poco más, Harry se acercó y apartó el cabello de los ojos de Louis. Louis no hizo ningún intento por separarse, ni le dijo a Harry que se detuviera. Tomando eso como una buena señal, Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando que sus dedos permanecieran en la cara de Louis. Las puntas de los dedos tocando la frente de su pareja, las cejas, y luego bajó para recorrer la mejilla de Louis hasta tocar los suaves labios de Louis. Era como tocar el fuego. La respiración de Louis salió jadeante, con poca profundidad, su aliento haciendo cosquillas a lo largo de la mano de Harry.

—Déjame hacerte el amor —Harry se acercó más, con lo que su boca estaba tan cerca de Louis que todo lo que su pareja necesitaba hacer era inclinarse un centímetro y se besarían. Pero Louis no se acercó. Respiraba frente a la boca de Harry, pero no acortó la distancia entre ellos. Era frustante y emocionante, todo a la vez. Sin saber si Louis iba a aceptar a Harry, el cuerpo de Harry se tensó ante la anticipación y la cercanía.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó aun más cuando la lengua de Louis recorrió sus propios labios. Podía sentir el movimiento de Louis tan malditamente cerca. Louis miraba fijamente a Harry. Supo en ese momento que Louis estaba esperando que Harry hiciera el primer movimiento. Harry podía ver la duda en los ojos de Louis.

—Bésame —dijo Louis con voz entrecortada.

Harry se acercó. Sus labios ligeramente sobre los de Louis, apenas tocándolo. Su relación era tan inestable que Harry quería saborear este momento. No estaba seguro de cuando Louis estaría tan receptivo de nuevo.

—Dame un beso, Harry —repitió Louis un poco más fuerte. Cuando Harry miró los ojos azules de Louis, no podía ver nada más, sino pura lujuria masculina y su mirada estaba desenfocada. Harry acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis sosteniéndola mientras sus bocas se unían. No era sólo el beso que tenía al eje de Harry duro, sino la cercanía y la intimidad del acto. Había besado antes, pero los demás no habían sido su pareja.

Louis lo era.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de Louis, devorando la lengua de Louis, deslizándola al techo de la boca de Louis, mientras Harry subía a la cama. Se estiró sobre Louis, siguió utilizando una mano para sostener la cabeza de su compañero, mientras usaba la otra para mantener su peso fuera de Louis.

Cuando Harry se alejó, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Louis tratando de seguirlo. Su espalda se arqueó y estiró el cuello para conseguir otro beso. Harry curvó los dedos en el cabello de Louis, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Déjame tenerte.

—Si.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No —negó con la cabeza de nuevo—. No creo que entiendas lo que quiero decir.

Louis lo veía confundido. Pero sus ojos estaban ansiosos, incluso rogando. —No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Harry sabía que no lo hacía. —Déjeme tenerte de la forma que quiero tenerte.

La piel entre las cejas de Louis se arrugó cuando frunció el ceño. —Aun no entiendo.

—Entonces déjame que te muestre.

Louis se encogió de hombros a medias, pero Harry todavía podía ver la confusión en los ojos de Louis. Soltó el cabello de Louis y luego se deslizó por el cuerpo de Louis. Él levantó la vista para ver que Louis lo observaba atentamente. Harry acarició con su cara la ingle de Louis. Todavía estaba completamente cubierta por los jeans, pero Harry aún así podía oler a su pareja a través del material. Mordisqueó la erección delineada en los jeans de Louis.

Louis se estremeció y jadeó, separando las piernas. Harry desabrochó los jeans y los bajó por los muslos de Louis. Se inclinó de nuevo, frotando la mejilla, a lo largo de las piernas de Louis, su nariz recorrió el saco de Louis.

—Quítamelos —dijo Louis, casi lloriqueando las palabras.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras pasaba ligeramente sus labios por los muslos de Louis, primero uno y después el otro. Louis se estremeció. Harry miró a Louis, viendo a su pareja viéndolo. Sonrió y luego dejó que su lengua recorriera la piel de Louis que se había erizado en piel de gallina.

—Por favor, Harry. Deja de provocarme. Quítame los pantalones.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Su lengua seguía subiendo, hasta que saboreó el saco de su pareja. Harry lo abrió mas, tomando una bola en el interior de su boca.

—Harry.

Harry liberó la derecha y tomó la izquierda dentro, su lengua bañaba el cuerpo de Louis mientras absorbía el olor de su pareja. Lo abrió más y tomó todo el saco dentro de su boca tarareando mientras su mano tomaba el dolorido eje de Louis. Estaba duro y escurría pre-semen de la cabeza del pene.

—Harry, no me hagas correrme de esta manera, por favor.

Harry dejó que las bolas de Louis se deslizaran de entre sus labios, dándole a su pareja un momento de respiro. —¿Por qué?

Louis se ruborizó. —Quiero correrme cuando estés dentro de mí.

Harry envolvió su mano alrededor de la base del pene de Louis y apretó. Louis se retorcía debajo de él. —Déjame tenerte.

Louis miró a Harry. Sus ojos azules se volvieron más oscuros. Vaciló y luego asintió. Harry tomó el eje de Louis dentro de su boca sin dejar de ver a Louis mientras abría los labios y deslizaba el caliente eje de Louis dentro de su boca. Su pareja estaba totalmente duro. Harry deslizó el pene de Louis hacia la parte posterior de su garganta. Fue un poco difícil de tragar. Harry sabía que Louis era grueso y llevarlo profundamente a su garganta sin ahogarse le costó un poco.

Encontró que si no luchaba, que si no luchaba ante la posibilidad de ahogarse, podía tomar a Louis. Respiró a través de su nariz y luego deslizó el eje de Louis más abajo. No fue fácil, pero Harry encontró que relajar la garganta ayudaba. Podía haber tenido relaciones sexuales con otros hombres, y podía haber compartido hombres con su gemelo, pero Harry no bajaba con frecuencia. Por lo general le gustaba el placer de recibir más que de dar.

Pero Louis era su pareja, y Harry quería que Louis lo tuviera todo. Sus labios finalmente tocaron la suave piel del cuerpo de Louis y sabía que lo había tomado totalmente. Dejó que su lengua se deslizara alrededor del eje de Louis antes de sacar el eje de su pareja. Louis siseó y movió sus caderas.

Harry se quedó sin aliento, pero feliz de lo que había hecho. Tomando un profundo trago de aire, deslizó la boca hacia abajo del eje de Louis.

—Por favor —gimió Louis.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que su pareja pedía, pero no se detuvo, ni salió. No le dio tiempo a Louis para recuperar el aliento. Harry se abrió y lo tomó totalmente.

—¡Harry!

Su garganta se movía alrededor de la erección de Louis, y podía sentir la garganta cerrarse alrededor del duro eje. El pene de Louis estaba enterrado tan profundamente en su garganta. Mordió suavemente antes de apartarse subiendo totalmente y luego forzándose a bajar.

—Ha-Harry.

Harry levantó la vista para ver las manos de Louis enroscadas en el respaldo, rodando los ojos hasta que sólo se veía la parte blanca. El azul se había ido. Louis comenzó a patear sus piernas, como si tratara de liberarse de la mezclilla.

Harry utilizó una mano para agarrar el pantalón entre las piernas de Louis y mantener las piernas en su lugar mientras sacaba la erección de su boca dejando un rastro de humedad por la saliva de Harry que colgaba de su boca al pene de Louis.

—Dios, Harry, por favor.

Harry lamió la cabeza del eje de Louis, limpiándolo antes de apartarse. Le quitó un zapato y luego el otro y agarró los jeans de Louis de los tobillos y los deslizó fuera del cuerpo de Louis.

Harry desabrochó sus pantalones, y liberó su pesado pene, palmeó la carne y se movió de lado, dejando que Louis tuviera una vista completa mientras se acariciaba. —¿Qué estás pidiendo?

Louis echó la cabeza atrás y se río. —Dios, tú eres el mejor amante que he tenido, y ni siquiera puedo pedirte que me jodas sin sentirse avergonzado como el infierno.

Harry sonreía mientras apretaba su eje, estremeciéndose ante la sensación de ligero dolor. —¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti pedirme que te joda?

Louis dejó caer la cabeza a la cama viendo al techo mientras suspiraba. —No estoy seguro.

—Dímelo.

—¿Creo que tu me quieres tranquilo, cuando me tienes a tu manera?

Harry se soltó, se quitó los zapatos y luego deslizó los jeans fuera de su cuerpo. Se quitó la camisa y estuvo sobre Louis en segundos. Se inclinó sobre su pareja, flexionando sus brazos para estar frente a los ojos de Louis. —Te quiero a mi manera pero no te quiero tranquilo, dulzura. Quiero saber que te complazco, que te vuelvo loco.

—Lo haces.

—Entonces dime que te vuelvo loco. Dime lo bien que te sientes cuando te toco. Dime lo que quieres que haga contigo, incluso si decido hacer algo diferente. No voy a saber lo que te gusta a menos que me lo digas, Louis.

De nuevo se ruborizó. —No soy muy bueno para hablar durante las relaciones sexuales, Harry.

—Entonces necesitamos trabajar en eso, amor. Necesito saber lo que quieres, lo que deseas, lo que anhelas. Por mucho que te ame no soy capaz de leer tu mente, ese talento se ha perdido en mí. —Harry se acomodó entre las piernas de Louis, su eje sobre el de Louis—. Dime cómo te hago sentir, Louis.

—Tú me haces sentir maravilloso, Harry.

—¿Solo maravilloso? —Harry no tenía intención de dejar salir el dolor en su voz, pero él creía que había ido más allá de lo maravilloso a la tierra de jodidamente fantástico.

Louis sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos suplicando a Harry que le ayudara. —Te dije que no soy bueno para hablar durante el sexo. Estoy jodido en eso.

Harry envolvió sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Louis, sosteniéndolas en su lugar. —¿Quieres que te sostenga?

Louis jaló sus brazos, pero Harry era demasiado fuerte para lograrlo. Podía oler la excitación que salía de su pareja.

—Si.

Ahora estaban llegando a alguna parte. —¿Quieres que sea gentil o que te tome fuerte?

—¿Cómo una violación? —Preguntó Louis, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, nunca violación, Louis. Ese no es mi _kinky_ *. —Podía oler el alivio en la piel de Louis. 

_«Bueno»._

Hubiera sido difícil estar con Louis si él fantaseaba con una violación. Eso no sería fácil para Harry. Sabía que cada uno tenía sus propios gustos en el sexo, pero Harry no creía que pudiera complacer a Louis si a él le gustaba la fantasía de violación.

_(*. **Kinky** originalmente extraño raro retorcido. Coloquialmente es un término usado para referirse a las prácticas sexuales no convencionales)_

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir? —Louis preguntó mientras jalaba de nuevo sus muñecas. Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Louis estuviera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Apretó su control.

—Quiero decir, ¿te gusta el sexo duro?

Louis lo veía como si estuviera pensando en la pregunta de Harry. Realmente pensando en eso. _«Bien»_. Harry no quería una respuesta rápida. Si iban a ser pareja para el resto de sus vidas, y compartir su cama, Harry necesitaba la honesta verdad de Louis.

—No estoy seguro. Nunca he tenido sexo duro antes.

—¿Estás dispuesto a intentarlo, o es algo que no te interesa? —Harry se movió un poco, dejando que su dura erección se deslizara sobre la de Louis. Louis abrió la boca y luego gimió, cerrando los ojos brevemente y luego abriéndolos.

—¿Vas a dejarlo si no me gusta?

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo y me detendré.

—¿Lo prometes?

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Louis lentamente, con suavidad. —Nunca te haré daño a propósito, Louis —dijo en la boca de su pareja—. Tu me dirás hasta dónde puedo llegar y cuándo parar.

—¿Así que estaré en control? —Louis preguntó, mientras se retorcía bajo Harry.

—Siempre.

Louis abrió las piernas, su mirada era confiada cuando asintió. —Entonces tómame.

Un gruñido suave retumbó en la garganta de Harry mientras tomaba el lubricante y preparaba a su pareja. Louis gritaba y se retorcía bajo el tacto de Harry, y le rogaba que lo jodiera, pero Harry no cedió hasta que Louis estuvo bien lubricado y estirado. Jaló su mano liberándola y entonces dejó que la punta de su pene rosara la entrada de Louis.

Sus manos se deslizaban por los brazos de Louis, por sus costados, y luego descansaron en las caderas de su pareja. ―¿Me dirás si te hago daño?

Louis asintió. —Lo haré.

Harry tomó la palabra de Louis y se hundió en el cuerpo de su pareja, tomando de nuevo las muñecas de Louis y sosteniéndolas en su lugar. Louis gritó, pero Harry sabía que el grito de su pareja era de placer. Él no cedió. Louis jalaba sus muñecas, pero Harry las mantenía firmemente en sus manos.

Cuando Louis clavó las uñas en las manos de Harry, gruñó, sintiendo que sus dientes salían. Harry podía sentir cuán profundamente las uñas de Louis se clavaban y la sensación solo hizo que Harry se empujara mas duro. Louis jaló sus muñecas, casi luchando.

—¿Quieres que te libere? —Harry preguntó mientras se empujaba dentro del cuerpo de Louis tan duro que sus malditos dientes castañeaban. Su voz se había hecho más profunda, y Harry sabía que su oso estaba cerca de la superficie. Tuvo que luchar para mantenerlo en el interior, para no dejar que siguiera su curso y se liberara. Louis encendía a Harry, conectándose en una parte tan profunda de él que Harry solo había tocado en su fantasía.

—No —Louis gritó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. ―Por favor, no te detengas.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tratando de liberarte? ―preguntó mientras su eje se hundía más profundamente en el cuerpo de Louis con cada poderoso impulso que daba.

—No sé —Louis gimió mientras levantaba las piernas y las envolvía alrededor de las caderas de Harry—. Pero no te detengas. Por favor, no te detengas.

—No lo haré. —La voz de Harry era dolorosamente baja mientras movía sus caderas con fuerza, dándole a Louis lo que rogaba, y lo que Harry también quería.

Louis gritó, y Harry sintió sus garras salir. El sudor brillaba sobre su cuerpo mientras luchaba por retraerlas. Podía ver que Louis realmente estaba disfrutando lo que Harry le estaba haciendo, pero él no quería hacerle daño a su compañero, no así, de ningún modo. Sólo quería darle a Louis lo que rogaba a gritos.

—Oh, dioses —Louis gritó arqueando la espalda.

—Dime —gruñó Harry mientras se empujaba más fuerte.

—Tan grueso, tan bueno. —Louis gimió—. Tan lleno.

—Eso es porque estas tan apretado —respondió Harry mientras su pene entraba a su hogar.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió el cuello de Louis. Podía sentir el pulso debajo de la lengua. Sus dientes dolían por morder la suave carne. Empujó su eje dentro de Louis hasta que no había más lugar y entonces se deslizó fuera. Louis gimió hasta que Harry empujó su erección de nuevo dentro del cuerpo de Louis con fuerza bruta.

—Me estoy ahogando, Harry. Por favor, me estoy ahogando.

—Déjalo ir —dijo Harry, mientras lamía a lo largo de la clavícula de Louis—. Déjame tenerte.

Pequeños sonidos salieron de los labios de Louis, mientras Harry provocaba la piel de su pareja con su lengua. Él se levantó lo suficiente como para ver a su pareja. Louis tenía los ojos medio cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, su brillante mirada causó un estremecimiento en Harry. Besó cada mejilla y bajó la mirada para ver su eje entrando en Louis. El golpeteo de piel contra piel era el más fuerte que incluso hubiera oído. Harry cerró los ojos un momento. Sentir a Louis rodeando su pene era todo y más.

Harry abrió los ojos y luego hundió sus dientes en el hombro de Louis. Empujaba su pene más duro y más rápido al interior de Louis. Era tan duro, tan rápido y tan profundo que por un fugaz instante, Harry temió herir a Louis.

—No te atrevas a reducir la velocidad, Harry —advirtió Louis.

Harry le clavó los dientes más profundo en el cuello de Louis mientras retomaba de nuevo el ritmo. Se empujaba dentro de Louis mientras saboreaba a su pareja entre sus labios. Louis gritó, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras su semilla explotaba entre ellos. Harry no se detuvo hasta que su orgasmo lo golpeó. Gruñó alrededor de la herida, liberando su sostén y lamiendo la marca mientras se empujaba rápidamente sintiendo su semilla vaciarse dentro de su pareja.

—Harry —Louis jadeó, dejando de luchar y quedándose inmóvil en la cama.

Harry sabía que pasaría un momento antes de que pudiera salirse. Tomó a Louis de la cintura y se dejó caer sobre su espalda con Louis sobre su pecho.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Harry le preguntó mientras pasaba las manos sobre el cabello de Louis.

—No, para nada —dijo Louis y luego bostezó y se acurrucó más cerca de Harry.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis, sonriendo mientras yacía allí disfrutando del resplandor postorgasmico.

🥀

Louis estaba sentado en la sala de la casa de los Styles mientras observaba al gemelo de Harry lentamente cruzar la habitación. Sus pasos eran medidos, y se veía como el infierno. Pero Louis no se atrevió a decírselo en voz alta. No era insensible.

—Finalmente te mudaste —dijo Chauncey mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones reclinables—. Bien. Por un momento pensé que Harry iba a tener que encadenarte y secuestrarte.

—Me alegro de verte de pie —dijo Louis. Aun no se había mudado, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con Chauncey.

Él había conocido a Harry apenas hace dos meses. En esos dos meses, había tenido el placer de conocer a Chauncey. Está bien, Louis no estaba tan seguro de que pudiera decir que era un placer. Chauncey parecía tener problemas para controlarse y metía a Harry en sus juegos. Era como si Chauncey fuera una especie de interruptor para Harry cada vez que los dos estaban juntos.

—Y me alegro de que mi cabeza no se dañara.

Louis sonrió. —Eso es algo bueno. Ya actuabas como si las bolas siguieran rodando fuera del campo de juego.

Chauncey se echó a reír. Fue una carcajada llena y se echó hacia atrás. Louis se sintió aliviado al ver a Chauncey no sólo levantarse y moverse, sino de nuevo su viejo él. Louis no sabía qué tan bien estaba el gemelo de Harry pero parecía estar recuperándose.

—Sabía que prometías —dijo Chauncey cuando dejó de reír.

—Así es él —dijo Harry, mientras entraba a la sala, Oscar justo detrás de él.

—¿Eso significa que tendré que arreglar mi propio cuarto? —Oscar preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a Bubba cerca de su pecho. Harry y Chauncey vieron a Louis.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Esa es una pregunta que sólo tu puedes responder —dijo Harry sentándose y jalando a Louis al hueco de su brazo. Louis miró a su sobrino. No había hecho ostentación de su relación con Harry frente al niño. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría Oscar de que su tío abrazara a otro hombre. Los niños son impresionables, y a los seis años de edad, Oscar no podría entender que dos hombres estuvieran tan cerca.

Oscar se subió al sofá, con un poco de ayuda de Harry, y entonces se acurrucó del otro lado de Harry. —¿Nos vamos a quedar? —No parecía en lo más mínimo perturbado por que Louis fuera abrazado por otro hombre.

—No lo sé —dijo Louis mientras veía a Harry.

—Pero me gusta estar aquí —protestó Oscar—. Roman y Steven son muy agradables conmigo. Roman dijo que me iba a enseñar a construir cosas y su esposo me enseña a cocinar.

Louis veía boquiabierto a Oscar. —¿Su esposo?

Oscar le dio a Louis esa mirada de _duh_ inclinándose y viendo a Louis, como si fuera tonto. —Así es como Roman llama a Steven.

Louis no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse ofendido o no. Parecía que Oscar conocía a esta familia mejor que Louis. Pero para ser justos, Louis había mantenido cierta distancia de ellos, estar en todo momento con Harry había sido la mejor solución. No era que no le gustara ellos. Es que lo intimidaban. Todos los hombres Styles no sólo eran enormes y muy cómodos en su piel. Eran más grandes que la vida y tomaban las cosas directamente.

Louis los envidiaba y al mismo tiempo se sentía intimidado por su fuerza. Apenas podía mantener la cabeza fuera del agua y sentía que su vida era un accidente de tren a punto de ocurrir la mayoría de los días.

—¿Te molestaría si Louis fuera mi marido? —Harry le preguntó a Oscar.

Louis golpeó a Harry en el pecho antes de pensarlo mejor. Fue una reacción instintiva. No estaba seguro si decirle a Oscar de Harry era algo bueno o no, pero Harry ya lo había soltado, sin consultar primero con Louis.

—¿Qué? —Harry le preguntó, con cara de inocente.

—Estas a cinco segundos de estar en la casa del perro ―dijo Chauncey carcajeándose—. Sigue hablando. Voy a disfrutar viendo como te estrellas y ardes.

Louis vio a Harry levantar la mano y mostrar su dedo medio levantado por un segundo, y luego captó lo que estaba haciendo y bajó la mano. Chauncey volvió a carcajearse mientras sostenía su costado. —Controlándote por tu hijo.

—¿Hijo? —preguntó Louis. No quiso gritar la palabra, pero al oír a Chauncey referirse a Oscar como hijo de Harry había tocado un nervio. La habitación quedó en silencio cuando Louis se salió de los brazos de Harry.

—¿Louis? —Harry dijo su nombre cuidadosamente, de manera inquisitiva.

—No. —Louis interrumpió a Harry antes de que dijera otra palabra—. He dejado todo para venir aquí y criar a Oscar. Lo he visto batallar determinado a caminar desde el incendio. Ni siquiera yo he tenido el privilegio de que me llame papá, y vienes tu y quieres reclamar ese derecho sobre mí.

—Estás siendo poco razonable, Louis —dijo Harry mientras se ponía en pie. Louis estaba demasiado enojado para tener miedo a la imponente altura de Harry. Sentía como si estuviera perdiendo a Oscar. Era un miedo estúpido, pero Louis no podía dejarlo. Su mente estaba gritando que Harry quería ganarle el amor de Oscar y dejar a Louis fuera en el frío. No estaba seguro de por qué él estaba enojado, ¿por qué estaba actuando como un imbécil? pero Louis no era capaz de detener la ira que aumentaba.

—Me llevaré a Oscar a casa.

—¡No puedes! —Harry gritó.

Louis dio un paso atrás, viendo a Harry con una luz completamente nueva. Harry nunca le había levantado la voz a Louis antes, y la mirada en los ojos del hombre le daba miedo. —Si tratas de apartarlo de mí, voy a llamar a la policía.

—Wow, espera un minuto —dijo Chauncey mientras se ponía de pie. Tambaleó un momento, pero logró estabilizarse. Los gemelos eran intimidantes como el infierno cuando ambos estaban de pie con Louis en el medio. Sintió claustrofobia con Harry de pie delante de él y Chauncey detrás de él. El pánico cundió en Louis, se sentía atrapado. Su respiración se hizo superficial viendo de uno al otro. Harry se veía francamente enojado y Chauncey estaba conteniendo sus emociones.

—Aléjense de él ahora, muchachos.

La cabeza de Louis giró hacia la entrada de la sala y vio al señor Styles ahí de pie, con los brazos a sus lados. —Denle a Louis algo de espacio. —Su tono era bajo, con una clara advertencia en su voz.

—Quiere regresar a su casa. Quiere llevar a Oscar ahí —dijo Harry, como si Louis no estuviera ahí—. No es seguro, Pá.

—Alejate. De. Él. —El señor Styles enunció cada palabra.

Harry miró a su padre y luego de nuevo a Louis, dio un paso atrás, y luego otro. A pesar de que Harry ya no estaba tan cerca, aun así, Louis podía sentir su respiración. Louis rodeó a Harry, y llegó junto a Oscar.

—Louis —dijo Harry, su voz llena de desesperación—. Por favor no lo hagas.

Louis agarró a Oscar de la cintura, levantándolo desde el sofá.

—Pero yo no me quiero ir —protestó Oscar—. Me gusta estar aquí.

Louis se retiró de la sala, subió los escalones y luego corrió a la habitación de Harry. Llámenlo idiota. Llámenlo tonto. Llámenlo lo que infiernos quisieran, pero Louis no se sentía seguro aquí. No había ninguna razón lógica detrás de lo que estaba haciendo, ni ninguna razón de por qué, pero la ira de Louis se había convertido en miedo. Era un miedo que se había apoderado de él y no lo dejaba libre. Sentía tanto frío en el interior, tanto vacío, como si él se hubiera sentado en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

—Piensa en lo que estás haciendo, Louis.

Louis vio al señor de Styles en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos, pero sus ojos fue lo que llamó la atención de Louis. Habían pasado de verde amistoso al verde de la sabiduría de los años, y algo de ella no fue agradable. Era como si sus ojos le dijeran a Louis que había visto demasiado, más de lo que un hombre debía ver, y que Louis estaba siendo un tonto.

—No lo entiende —dijo Louis al tiempo en que tomaba las pocas cosas que había sacado de su maleta y las metía de nuevo en el interior—. No tiene idea de lo que he vivido.

—Y no lo pretendo. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que no vayas de nuevo a tu departamento. No es seguro.

Louis tenía ganas de gritar, de lastimar a alguien. Se tragó un grito, mientras subía el cierre de la maleta. —¿Por qué, porque eso puede ir y venir cuando le plazca ahora?

—Si.

—No lo creo.

El señor Styles entró en la habitación, su gran tamaño se comió todo el oxígeno adicional y Louis no podía respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba. Louis iba a tomar a Oscar, pero su sobrino corrió hacia el padre, tomándole la mano.

Louis se quedó mirando sus manos unidas. Vio cómo la mano de Oscar era tragada por la más grande. Vio cómo el señor Styles suavemente tomaba la mano de Oscar, y quería gritar. Tiró la maleta en la habitación mientras gritaba. Fue un grito ahogado, un grito desesperado, mientras sentía la rabia construirse dentro de él.

Cuando Oscar gimió, moviéndose ligeramente detrás del señor Styles, Louis se calmó. Se giró, dejándose caer sobre la cama y se tapó la cara, sintiéndose como un monstruo.

—Hijo, ¿por qué no bajas y vas a ver si Steven tiene algunas galletas?

La voz del señor de Styles era calmada, profunda y de alguna manera tranquilizadora. Louis sabía que estaba hablando con Oscar, pero quería que el hombre le hablara a él, para calmarlo, para ahuyentar sus miedos. El señor Styles tenía una voz que hacía que una persona se sintiera como si estuviera siendo protegida con una cálida manta y nada les pudiera hacer daño, una voz que una madre usaba con un niño asustado. Eso era exactamente como Louis se sentía ahora, y lo odiaba. Louis odiaba sentirse impotente y débil.

Por mucho que odiaba esos sentimientos dentro de él, tan pronto como oyó cerrarse la puerta, Louis comenzó a llorar. Sintió que la cama se hundía, y luego una fuerte mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo reconfortantemente. ¿Cómo vería Oscar a Louis ahora? ¿Pensaría que su tío era un monstruo? El vacío en la boca de su estómago se llenó de rabia mientras Louis saltaba de la cama, secándose las lágrimas en los ojos. —Me voy a casa.

El señor Styles no parecía contento. —Entonces deja al cachorro de aquí.

—¿Para qué, para que le puedan lavar el cerebro en contra mía? —Louis preguntó con amargura—. ¿Entonces él correrá hacia ti en lugar de hacia mí?

—El corrió hacia donde se sentía a salvo, Louis. ¿Crees que le das esa sensación de seguridad?

A Louis no le gustaba escuchar la verdad. No quería escucharla. Su mente estaba luchando duramente contra lo que estaba sucediendo, y no quería que la lógica fuera empujada por su garganta. Era amarga, y Louis odiaba al señor Styles en ese momento por obligarlo a examinarse. —Soy su tío. Él debe sentirse a salvo conmigo.

—Mira cómo estás actuando. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se sentiría seguro contigo ahora? —El señor Styles preguntó, mientras la ira se veía en su boca y en las líneas alrededor de sus ojos.

Louis volvió a sentir la fría y dura verdad dentro de él. Se echó hacia atrás. —Prefiero tenerlo cerca de mí que con shifters que pueden hacerle daño—. Mentalmente hizo una mueca cuando vio el dolor en la expresión del señor Styles y entonces el padre la escondió y lo enfrentó.

—Nunca le he hecho daño a un niño. —Sus palabras eran tensas, llenas de ira—. Necesitas pensar en la verdadera razón por la que estás enojado. Necesitas admitir lo que te enoja y te hace atacar a todos.

—Yo… —Louis cerró la boca y luego miró alrededor—. No lo sé —finalmente lo admitió. La rabia seguía ahí, pero mezclada con confusión, desgarrándolo.

—¿No será que tienes miedo de lo que ha está sucediendo a tu alrededor últimamente? —La voz del señor Styles se suavizó, pero aún así sentía que había rabia.

Louis no quería examinarse tan de cerca. No ahora. No cuando estaba tan malditamente enojado que quería hacerle daño a alguien. —Tal vez lo mejor es que Oscar se quede aquí por esta noche —Louis finalmente cedió. Él podría estar asustado, pero no iba a arrastrar a su sobrino en eso.

—¿Y tú?

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor del centro de su cuerpo, sintiendo tanto frío que se estremeció. —Yo me voy a casa.

—Entonces deja que te pague la noche en un hotel, Louis, si no te sientes seguro aquí. Regresar a tu departamento no es una opción.

La sensación de estar atrapado, de no tener opciones encendió la ira de Louis. Él no pidió ser jalado dentro de este confuso mundo. Él no pidió ser atacado por un vampiro que casi le arranca la garganta. Él no pidió tener un rifle apuntando a su cabeza y que amenazara con matarlo por pura diversión dentro de un enfermo juego. Louis temía lo que seguiría. ¿Qué amenaza que no había pedido se levantaría después?

Levantó la mano de su costado y la llevó a su cuello en donde tenía la herida de la mordida. No la que Harry le dio sino la del vampiro que trató de desgarrarlo. Todavía estaba sensible al tacto, por lo que Louis hizo una mueca de dolor cuando pasó los dedos por ella.

—Piensa en lo que estás haciendo antes de salir —dijo el señor Styles—. No seas tonto.

Louis tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación, empujando todas las emociones dentro de él hasta que sintió que podía caminar sin atacar, ni llorar, ni perder la maldita mente.

—Louis —Harry le habló desde la sala—. Por favor no te vayas.

Louis abrió la puerta del frente y vio a Bryce frente a su camioneta. —Pensé que podrías necesitar que te llevara a algún lugar.

La oferta no era amistosa, pero Louis sabía que no podía caminar hasta su casa. El rancho de los Styles estaba muy lejos del edificio de departamentos para que caminara. Estaba tentado, pero sabía que lógicamente conseguir que lo llevaran era lo más inteligente por hacer. Eso era la única cosa que su cerebro podía razonar. Todo lo demás giraba en su mente, se fracturaba y se alejaba.

No podía pensar. No podía sentir. Louis no podía hacer nada en este momento, salvo guiar a sus pies hacia la camioneta. Lanzando la maleta en la caja, Louis se metió del lado del pasajero cerró la puerta y oyó un golpe detrás de él.

Bryce dio reversa en silencio. No trató de hablar con Louis de camino a casa. No trató de convencer a Louis de que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Bryce conducía por la carretera rural con pastos a ambos lados.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio de departamentos, Louis tomó su maleta de la parte trasera de la camioneta y entró, sin decirle una palabra a Bryce. Estaba entumecido. No había nada más que un torbellino dentro de un agujero negro que amenazaba con consumir a Louis.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y dejó caer la maleta justo en el interior, cerró y bloqueó la puerta detrás de él. Louis se inclinó contra la puerta, sintiendo las ardientes lágrimas bajar por su cara. Cuando miró el sofá y vio sangre aun manchando la tela de cuando el vampiro lo atacó, Louis se perdió. Gritó tan fuerte que cayó de rodillas, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás cuando todo lo que le había sucedido le cayó encima.

El miedo de casi ser asesinado por los cazadores lo carcomía. El miedo de casi ser asesinado por la mordida de un vampiro en el cuello, desgarrando su piel, lo recorría. El miedo de que Harry nunca lo perdonara por alejarse no una vez, sino dos veces, hizo a Louis llorar tan fuerte que gritó hasta que su voz se volvió ronca.

Era solamente un humano. Su mente no podía manejar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Era demasiado. Oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Louis se calmó. Se limpió la cara mientras permanecía de pie, incapaz de cuidar de algo mas en ese momento abrió la puerta, dispuesto a decirle a quien fuera que se jodiera.

—Oí que gritabas —dijo el señor Nimble, con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos—. ¿Está todo bien?

Nada estaba bien, y Louis sentía que nunca iba a estar bien de nuevo. —Estoy bien —mintió.

—Me sentiría mejor si me permitieras revisar tu departamento y asegurarme de que nadie esta aquí obligándote a decir eso.

Louis se hizo a un lado. Estaba demasiado cansado y agotado como para discutir esta noche. El señor Nimble era un hombre suficientemente amable. No asustaba a Louis como lo hacía Tyler del otro lado del pasillo. Cerró la puerta y dejó su mano en la perilla. Louis no quería estar aquí. No estaba seguro de dónde quería estar, pero después de su quiebre, ahora Louis ya no estaba tan enojado.

El señor Nimble revisó los cuartos que consistían en la cocina, el baño y el dormitorio de Oscar. El departamento se sentía tan pequeño y poco acogedor después de estar en las tierras de los Styles.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu sofá? —El señor Nimble le preguntó mientras veía la mancha de sangre y luego el cuello de Louis―. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Louis no tenía ganas de encontrar una excusa que apaciguara a su vecino. Estaba cansado, tan jodidamente cansado. Todo lo que quería hacer era acostarse en la cama de Oscar y dormir. Su adrenalina y la rabia se habían ido, y él se sentía agotado. Su garganta le dolía de gritar y llorar. Su cuello herido por el ataque del vampiro le dolía, y ahora su cabeza estaba pulsando.

Frotándose las sienes, Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora sólo necesito descansar—. No le debía a su vecino una maldita cosa, especialmente no una explicación. Pero Louis sabía que podía hacer que el señor Nimble saliera de su departamento más rápido si se comprometía a decírselo más tarde.

—No creo que deba dejarte solo —dijo el señor Nimble acercándose.

Louis logró ser consciente de que solo estaban ellos dos. Había estado tan angustiado por todo lo que había ido mal en su vida que él había permitido que el señor Nimble entrara. «Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido».

—Estaré bien. —Louis abrió la puerta del departamento, dejándole saber a su vecino que era la señal para que se fuera. El señor Nimble caminó hacia la puerta y se giró totalmente frente a Louis y luego se inclinó tan cerca que Louis podía oler el olor de su loción de después de afeitar. ¿O era colonia?

—Sé acerca de tu amigo peludo. También sé sobre el hombre que te atacó, Louis. Cierra la puerta.

Louis abrió mas los ojos viendo fijamente al señor Nimble y al pasillo. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba viendo hacia el departamento de Tyler, pero veía desesperadamente la puerta cerrada del otro lado del pasillo, deseando que se abriera y que Tyler saliera.

—Cierra ahora —dijo rudamente el señor Nimble mientras tomaba la puerta y la cerraba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —El cerebro de Louis se rehusaba a registrar mas amenazas en su contra. Se negaba a reconocer que el señor Nimble fuera a lastimarlo. Su mente se aclaró y Louis sintió el frío entrar en él. Sólo que esta vez el frío no le hacía sentir nada, lo llevaba a un lugar en su mente en donde todo era tranquilo y pacífico.

—Te he estado observando, Louis —dijo el señor Nimble acercándose más, por lo que Louis dio un paso hacia atrás—. Te he estado observando y aprendiendo algunas cosas muy interesantes.

Louis pensó en las pocas veces que había visto al señor Nimble. Eso no tenía ningún sentido para él. Eran simples conocidos. Su vecino no había estado presente cuando Harry le confesó que era un oso. No había estado cerca cuando el vampiro lo atacó. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Su mente recordó las pocas veces en las que el señor Nimble había llegado al departamento de Louis para revisar si había una fuga y para revisar si había fuego, cuando su vecino juraba que olía a humo.

Louis se giró, alejándose del hombre mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. El señor Nimble no trató de detenerlo cuando Louis salió de la sala y caminaba lentamente a su cuarto de baño y veía alrededor. Era pequeño, sólo permitía que una persona entrara. Vio alrededor, revisando cada rincón, cada centímetro cuadrado del cuarto de baño. Su aliento quedó atrapado en la garganta cuando vio un pequeño alambre en el gabinete de las medicinas.

Estirándose, Louis arrancó el alambre hasta que pudo sacarlo. Lo examinó, dándole vueltas en la mano.

—La tecnología es increíble, ¿no? —dijo el señor Nimble detrás de él—. Es realmente increíble lo pequeñas que son las cámaras en estos días.

¿Cámaras?

Louis giró el pequeño dispositivo en su mano, y luego vio hacia la ducha. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y lo apuñaló al pensar en la ducha, mientras que el señor Nimble veía.

Oh, Dios... ¡Oscar también se bañaba aquí!

—¿Veía a mi sobrino y a mí aquí adentro? —Louis le preguntó mientras se giraba hacia su vecino. El asco y la repulsión llenaban sus palabras y su expresión.

—No tengo ningún interés en tu sobrino. No es al que veía.

Louis debería haber estado aterrorizado por la confesión del señor Nimble. Pero sólo sintió alivio de no estar frente a un pedófilo. No habría sido capaz de manejar eso. —¿Y para qué me veía?

Una sonrisa se formó en la boca del señor Nimble, pero no llegó a sus ojos. Estaban llenos de algo más, algo que Louis no tenía una manera de describir. Eran casi salvajes, excitados, y bordeando la locura.

—Porque eres mi próxima víctima, Louis. —La voz del señor Nimble era cantarina.

Está bien, ahora Louis estaba asustado. Su aturdimiento desapareció, siendo reemplazado por el temor de no estar muy seguro de poder sobrevivir a esto. Estaba de pie en su pequeño departamento a solas con un hombre loco.

—¿El siguiente? —Preguntó Louis mientras trataba de evitar el miedo en su voz.

Los ojos del señor Nimble brillaban casi se iluminaban cuando asintió. —Ahora sal de ahí y ven conmigo a la sala.

—No lo creo —dijo Louis mientras retrocedía aún más en su cuarto de baño del tamaño de una caja de zapatos—. Fuera de mi casa. —Trató de sonar firme, pero sus palabras eran inestable y un poco tensas. Louis cerró la pequeña cámara en su palma y dio otro paso atrás.

Su mente estaba gritándole a Louis que estaba atrapado, que no tenía a dónde ir, pero no obstante Louis seguía retrocediendo. No había ventana por la que pudiera salir, ni otra puerta que pudiera utilizar para salir. Si quería salir de su cuarto de baño, él tendría que ir a través de su vecino.

Ese no era un pensamiento consolador.

—¿Hueles eso? —El señor Nimble preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y aspiraba profundamente.

Louis olfateó ligeramente, pero todo lo que podía oler era el aromatizante que estaba en la parte de atrás de la taza del baño. Olía a lilas. No olió nada más. ¿Era su vecino fan de las lilas?

—El miedo —dijo el señor Nimble con alegría cuando bajó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria—. Huelo el miedo que viene de ti, Louis.

¿Seria su vecino un shifter oso?

Louis rechazó la idea tan pronto como entró en su mente. Sólo los Styles eran shifter y el señor Nimble no era uno de sus familiares. Harry lo hubiera mencionado cuando se enojó por encontrar al señor Nimble en su departamento el otro día.

Louis luchó como un loco cuando el señor Nimble extendió la mano y lo agarró del brazo. Movió su brazo libre para golpearlo, pero su vecino sostenía el brazo dominante de Louis, haciéndole usar su brazo izquierdo. Louis no era bueno con la izquierda. Falló el golpe por mucho.

—Pelea conmigo, Louis. Lucha contra mí con todo lo que tengas. Me gusta un luchador.

El señor Nimble era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Su mano sostenía firmemente a Louis mientras lo arrastraba fuera del cuarto de baño. Cuando Louis gritó para que el señor Nimble lo liberara, recibió un golpe bien colocado en la cara.

—No debemos permitir que los vecinos sepan la diversión que estamos teniendo.

Sí, infiernos que lo haría. —¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

—Mis gustos corren un poco del lado perverso —dijo el señor Nimble mientras hablaba como si estuviera recordando algo grato. Escuchó al señor Nimble confesar que había matado a otros tres hombres, después de haber jugado con ellos.

Louis estaba sentado ahí con horror, preguntándose si su pesadilla nunca iba a terminar. Él simplemente no podía manejar una amenaza más, una promesa más de ser víctima de otra persona. Era demasiado. Empezó a desear haberse quedado en el rancho de los Styles. Pero Louis sabía que tampoco hubiera sido la elección correcta. Se estaba quedando sin opciones y con miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Sólo quería sentirse a salvo. Louis quería saber que los monstruos en el armario no eran reales. Estar en brazos de Harry lo hacía sentirse a salvo, pero Louis había huido. Había huido del único lugar que le había brindado un refugio del frío mundo que lo rodeaba. Louis se había sentido atrapado cuando Harry se había alzado sobre él, y ahora daría cualquier cosa por estar en los brazos de su pareja.

Qué malditamente tonto había sido.

—Tengo un cuarto de juegos en mi departamento —dijo el señor Nimble, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Louis—. Ven a jugar conmigo, Louis.

—No —dijo Louis jalando su brazo. Dio una patada tratando de golpearle en la pierna al señor Nimble y desequilibrar al hombre. Pero en cambio, golpeó la pierna en el mueble de la televisión. Louis intentó una vez más, pero esta vez no golpeó a su vecino. Usó la fuerza para tirar la televisión al suelo, haciendo que el fuerte ruido retumbara en su departamento.

El señor Nimble se encogió de hombros. —Es tu propiedad la que estás dañando.

Louis había rezado para que el ruido alertara a uno de sus otros vecinos de que algo andaba mal. Pero a medida que lo pensaba, sabía que estaba mal. Si los policías no estaban aquí ahora, a causa de los gritos que había soltado antes, no iban a venir.

Estaba solo para salvarse.

Dejó de luchar y caminó con el señor Nimble hacia la puerta. La única posibilidad de Louis era salir al pasillo donde había más opciones. Podía gritar, luchar con más fuerza para liberarse, o hacer cualquier cosa para escapar de lo que el señor Nimble tenía en mente. Después de escuchar a su vecino describir en detalle lo que le había hecho a los otros tres hombres, Louis sabía que tenía que liberarse. Estaba sorprendido de no haber vomitado ante los macabros detalles.

_«¡Ve por él!»_

Maldición, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Cuando el señor Nimble llegó a la puerta, se giró hacia Louis. —No estoy seguro de por qué dejaste de luchar, pero si alertas a alguien de lo que estamos haciendo, voy a matar a Oscar.

Louis sabía que era mentira. Oscar estaba bien protegido en el rancho. Sabía en su corazón que si algo le sucediera a él, los Styles tratarían a Oscar como uno de los suyos. Tenía confianza en ese conocimiento. Tan confundido y asustado como estaba, había arremetido contra los hombres que sólo trataban de ayudarlo, Louis sabía que ellos iban a cuidar y criar a Oscar.

Louis solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, jugando a darle seguridad al señor Nimble.

Cuando salieron del departamento, Louis vio a Tyler entrar al edificio de departamentos con una bolsa de comestibles en la mano. Tyler siempre hacía que se le erizara el vello, y ahora era extraño que buscara la ayuda del hombre. Le dio una larga mirada a Tyler, haciendo todo lo posible para transmitirle su miedo y su necesidad con esa mirada.

Hubo un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, y Tyler miró a Louis con un reconocimiento que casi hace que Louis salte de alivio. El señor Nimble tomó más duro la mano de Louis, dolorosamente. Jalándolo ligeramente haciéndole saber a Louis que necesitaba que siguiera moviéndose.

Louis se jaló en contra del señor Nimble mientras alcanzaba a Tyler. —Por favor —le rogó a Tyler cuando algo duro golpeó la cabeza de Louis. Cayó de rodillas y luchó para evitar desmayarse cuando vio a Tyler sacar un arma de fuego detrás de él y apuntarle al señor Nimble. Las compras de comestibles estaban en el suelo, olvidadas. Louis no estaba seguro de por qué se estaba centrando en la bolsa.

Tyler tenía fruta fresca en la bolsa. Al hombre parecía que le gustaban las manzanas. No las verdes, sino las más brillantes, rojas y jugosas. Louis quería agarrar una y darle una mordida.

—Déjalo ir Leonard Nimble —dijo Tyler dando un paso más cerca, dejando su bolsa de comestibles atrás—. Oficial federal. Levanta las manos donde pueda verlas.

Louis dejó de ver las manzanas y miró a Tyler. ¿Desde cuándo Tyler era una especie de agente de la ley? Él era el espeluznante vecino, no el señor Nimble. Esto estaba al revés. El señor Nimble debería ser el que sostuviera la pistola hacia Tyler. Nada de esto tenía sentido para Louis.

El señor Nimble le dio una sonrisa que era mas como mostrarle los dientes. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y luego dejó a Louis en libertad. Solo así de fácil, Louis era libre. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero Louis no le veía el diente al caballo regalado.

Luchando contra la pared exterior de su departamento, Louis apoyó la espalda sobre la pared mientras el señor Nimble subía los escalones. Tyler veía a Louis, como si evaluara si estaba herido o no.

—Estoy bien —dijo Louis, moviendo la mano para alejar a Tyler. Aún estaba tratando de comprender el hecho de que el señor Nimble era el malo y Tyler no lo era.

Ahora debería estar histérico por todo lo que le había sucedido. Pero Louis no estaba llorando ni gritando su frustración. Él se reía. Empezó como una risita pequeña y luego aumentó a una carcajada en toda la regla, que incluía lágrimas y sostenerse los costados de lo duro que se reía. Se dejó caer otra vez, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se reía tan fuerte que una anciana que vivía al lado de Tyler abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás bien, jovencito?

Louis asintió, porque no había manera de que pudiera responder con su voz. Se echó a reír hasta que ella cerró la puerta. Se echó a reír hasta que se sintió como si no pudiera recuperar el aliento. Louis se echó a reír hasta que la policía se presentó, armas en mano, mirándolo con extrañeza mientras yacía acurrucado en el suelo con su estómago adolorido por usar demasiado los músculos.

—¿Louis? —dijo el detective Lewis Keating pronunciando su nombre con cautela mientras se acercaba—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Louis conocía al detective. Había estado en el restaurante donde Louis trabajaba en más de una ocasión. Era un tipo agradable, siempre comiendo con uno de los otros clientes, con Evan.

—No sé. —Y pronto la risa de Louis se convirtió en una sesión de llanto en toda la regla. Quizás realmente estaba perdiendo la maldita cabeza.

🥀

Harry entró al edificio de departamentos. Uno de los lobos Timber le llamó, diciéndole que su pareja estaba con Lewis y que Louis estaba teniendo algún tipo de crisis nerviosa. Harry nunca le diría a Louis, pero lo había visto venir. Las señales habían estado escritas en las paredes. Infiernos, estaban labradas en el jodido concreto.

Su corazón se oprimió y su respiración quedó atrapada cuando caminó entre los policías en el vestíbulo del edificio y vio a Louis desplomado en el suelo, llorando fuertemente. Harry empujó a todos y tomó a su pareja en sus brazos, llevando a Louis a su departamento. Parecía que ahí había ocurrido una pelea, y Harry se enojó por ese hecho. Sabía que su pareja había visto más que su justa parte de violencia en el último par de días de lo que probablemente hiciera en toda su vida.

Un incidente más parecía que había ocurrido, y finalmente había quebrado a Louis.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el sofá—. Estás a salvo, Louis.

—¿Qué me esta pasando? —Louis preguntó mientras se limpiaba los ojos—. Tengo miedo en un segundo, e ira al siguiente, me estoy riendo en un segundo y después estoy llorando. Siento como si mi mente se estuviera quebrando, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Harry apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Louis, suspirando profundamente. —Has visto mucho en el último par de días. Tu cerebro está tratando de darle sentido a las cosas. En ocasiones no sabe qué pensar, por lo que se niega a darle sentido a lo que está sucediendo. Creo que tu mente se ha sobrecargado, Louis. Se necesita tiempo para procesar las cosas, un momento para desmenuzar los eventos y examinarlos.

—¿Eventos? —dijo Louis, la palabra le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca—. Yo diría que son algo más que eventos, Harry.

—Quizás, pero sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es correcto—. Esperaba con un infierno que Louis entendiera, porque Harry no estaba seguro de poderle explicar de otra forma. Era lo que era, simple y llanamente. La mente de su compañero se negaba a creer que los monstruos existen. Su mente se negaba a creer que alguien lo quería dañar. Louis estaba pasando por mucho y seguía tratando de huir. ¿Cómo se suponía que Harry pudiera ayudarle si él no quería ningún tipo de ayuda?

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? —Preguntó Louis, se oía tan malditamente desvalido.

—Yo diría que regresar al rancho y utilizar ese tiempo para dejar que tu mente procese todo esto, pero si sigues huyendo Louis. Si sigues huyendo de lo que te ha sucedido, eso no ayudará a tu mente a recuperarse.

Louis veía a Harry, de verdad lo veía y sus ojos azules parecían aburridos, como si fuera alguien que había visto demasiado. Ellos ya no estaban brillando. No como cuando Harry lo vio por primera vez. No como en los dos meses en los que Harry había estado viniendo aquí. En los últimos días Louis se había embotado, había visto un mundo para el que no estaba preparado y Harry odiaba ese hecho. Odiaba que las gemas doradas de Louis estuvieran ahora sin pulir, pero el vivir en el mundo de los shifter tendía a hacerle eso a una persona. No había cuentos de hadas, no tenía sentido darle un falso sentimiento de seguridad. Las criaturas paranormales conocían los peligros que existen en el mundo real, pero de todos modos la mayoría de ellos se las arreglaban para vivir felices.

—Pareces más inteligente que el oso promedio —dijo Louis mientras estaba sentado arriba de Harry y se salía de sus brazos.

—¿Eso es una broma? —Harry preguntó.

—Aparentemente no, si tienes que preguntar.

Harry se río entre dientes, jalando a Louis lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo en la frente. —Era una broma y muy buena. Prefiero ser Yogi que Boo Boo.

—¿Crees que jodía con Cindy? —Preguntó Louis—. ¿Y cómo podía salirse con la suya robando tantas cestas de picnic, sin atacar a nadie?

Harry podía ver que el cambio de tema de Louis era una manera de hacerle frente a las cosas. Él podría ayudar a Louis con eso. Si Louis tenía que centrarse en algo más para lidiar con el trauma que su mente estaba tratando de manejar, Harry le daría gusto. —Su ingenio y encanto, Louis. Era un oso muy suave.

Louis se echó a reír. —No lo creo.

¿Estaban todavía hablando de dibujos animados o Louis se refería a Harry? —¿No crees que los osos son encantadores?

—Creo que la broma se ha salido de curso —dijo Louis enterrándose en los brazos de Harry. Harry no iba a discutir cuando tenía a su pareja empujándose dentro de él, por seguridad y refugio. Odiaba tener que romper la despreocupada conversación, pero necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido aquí esta noche.

—Recibí una llamada telefónica de que necesitabas ayuda, Louis. Pero nadie me dijo por qué.

Louis se puso rígido, pero no se apartó. La broma se fue de la habitación, como si una fuerte brisa hubiera soplado alejándola y trayendo la fría y dura realidad. —El señor Nimble no era el buen vecino que pensaba que era, y Tyler no era el vecino espeluznante que creía que era.

—Tyler es un shifter, Louis.

Si Harry pensó que Louis ya estaba tenso, estaba equivocado. Los hombros de Louis se tensaron más y se quedó quieto en los brazos de Harry. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

_«Oh, demonios»._

Esto no iba en la dirección que Harry creía que iría. Temía la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta. —¿Crees que los miembros de mi familia son los únicos shifter que existen?

Por la manera en que la respiración de Louis quedó atrapada, Harry tenía la respuesta. —Vamos a dejarlo así por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis asintió.

—Pero aun así quiero saber lo que pasó.

—El señor Nimble es un loco. Ha matado a hombres, Harry. Dijo que yo era su próxima víctima. Puso cámaras alrededor de mi departamento y me veía… —Louis salió disparado de los brazos de Harry—. ¡Las cámaras!

Harry se puso en pie, después de Louis mientras su pareja corría a la cocina. —El señor Nimble vino a mi departamento por una fuga de agua en su cuarto de baño. Encontré una pequeña cámara en ese lugar. Pero también vino aquí porque olía humo y revisó mi cocina.

Harry comenzó a buscar en la cocina. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la estufa, el refrigerador, el horno de microondas, mientras Louis revisaba alrededor de los gabinetes y la pequeña despensa. Harry sintió su piel erizarse en piel de gallina cuando encontró una pequeña cámara escondida encima de la ventana, oculta justo dentro del umbral.

La tomó, liberándola cuidadosamente. Sabía que los lobos Timber tenían un experto en electrónica, y tenía la esperanza de que Nero les pudiera decir si esto era sólo una cámara de imagen o también con audio. Si tenía audio, el señor Nimble sabía demasiado.

—La encontré —dijo Harry mostrándole a Louis el pequeño dispositivo.

—Es exactamente como el que encontré en mi cuarto de baño —dijo Louis mientras veía la mano de Harry—. ¿Crees que plantó más?

Harry y Louis pasaron una hora o dos buscando por el departamento. Por el rostro de su pareja, se sorprendió cuando Harry encontró otro en la sala, escondido detrás del centro de entretenimiento, pero lo suficiente libre para ver lo que sucedía.

—¿Cuándo puso ese ahí? —Louis preguntó al centro de entretenimiento. Harry sabía que su compañero estaba hablando consigo mismo, tratando de resolver las cosas en su cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa si nos vio teniendo relaciones sexuales, Harry? ¿Y si te vio morderme? —Louis se estremeció, frotándose los brazos mientras veía la cámara en la mesa de café. Las lágrimas brillaban en las esquinas de los ojos de Louis cuando le dio la espalda a Harry—. ¿Qué habrá visto?

—¿O escuchado? —dijo Tyler, mientras caminaba hacia el departamento. No tocó. No dijo una palabra mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. A Harry no le gustaba el hecho de que Tyler pensara que tenía derecho a entrar. Su oso despertó, olfateando el aire cuando Tyler se acercó. Lobo. Tyler era un lobo. Harry ya sabía eso, pero su oso estaba midiendo a Tyler. El oso de Harry dio un gruñido cuando Tyler se acercó a Louis. Quería desgarrar a Tyler por acercarse a su pareja.

Harry estaba sintiéndose de la misma forma. Él entrelazó los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Louis, dando un suave jalón semicubriendo a Louis. A pesar de que Harry había sabido que Tyler era un shifter por el olor en el pasillo en las muchas ocasiones que visitaba a Louis, aun no conocía al hombre. Tyler era todavía un desconocido. La única razón por la que sabía el nombre del hombre se debía a que Louis lo había usado.

—Yo puse cámaras en el departamento del señor Nimble así que oía y veía todo lo que él oía y veía. —Tyler tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco, lo que sólo hizo que Louis se mortificara. Harry no se preocupaba por el voyerismo, pero a él le importaba cuando se trataba de Louis. A su pareja no le gustaba, así que Harry se sintió ofendido de que alguien hubiera visto a Louis desnudo. El que compartiera hombres con Chauncey y los recogiera de los clubes, era un punto discutible.

Pero esto se trataba de Louis, su pareja.

—Él sabe que eres un shifter oso, Harry. Y él sabe que los vampiros existen. Tenemos problemas más grandes que perseguirlo. Incluso si suena loco como el infierno cuando empiece a hablar acerca de los shifter y los vampiros, eso hará que algunos humanos empiecen a ver un poco mas de cerca el mundo paranormal de lo que es cómodo.

Maldición, eso era cierto.

La regla número uno no hablada y hablada era no dejar que los humanos se enteraran del mundo paranormal. Harry sabía que una gran cantidad de seres humanos aceptarían su mundo, tal vez incluso estarían fascinados por él. Pero había una gran cantidad de fanáticos por ahí que harían lo que fuera necesario para limpiar su mundo de los monstruos. Esa era una posibilidad que los monstruos no estaban dispuestos a arriesgar.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —Harry preguntó.

—Soy nuevo por aquí. Yo sé que Maverick es el Alfa, pero creo que necesitamos a un vampiro para que hechice al señor Nimble y lo haga olvidar lo que ha visto y oído.

Tenía sentido. —¿Qué pasa con los policías humanos que están arriba? Las cosas podrían complicarse un poco si un vampiro entra e hipnotiza a su asesino —señaló Harry. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Christian. No sabían lo que el señor Nimble ya había dicho.

—Ya tengo mis pruebas en la cinta —dijo Tyler—. Cuando el señor Nimble acorraló a Louis confesó los asesinatos, las cámaras de Leonard grabaron toda la confesión en su departamento, así que también la grabó la mía.

Louis palideció aún más. Su pareja parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Harry quería protegerlo. Él quería llevar a Louis a la habitación de Oscar y dejarlo ahí para que no oyera todo lo que se estaba diciendo, pero Louis no podía ser mimado. Tenía que enfrentarse a lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo real y dejar de huir.

Por duro que eso sonara, Harry sabía que era la verdad. O la teoría funcionaba, o Louis se volvería loco y Harry tendría que visitarlo en un cuarto acolchado.

—Llama al vampiro —dijo Tyler.

—Él es el Príncipe —le advirtió Harry. Tyler abrió más los ojos para ver a Harry, como si acabara de realizar algún tipo de truco de magia que había sorprendido a Tyler.

—No mierda —murmuró.

—No mierda —Harry repitió.

🥀

Christian se deslizó en la parte trasera de su carro, Isla manejaba mientras se dirigían a la Villa Brac. Christian tenía una deuda con Harry por encontrar al culpable de la explosión de su club. Él pagaba sus deudas.

También era bueno limpiarle la mente a la persona que estaba amenazando con exponerlos a todos. Los vampiros rebeldes podían alimentarse y matar. Los shifter rebeldes podían matar, pero incluso en sus mentes traidoras sabían mantener al mundo paranormal en secreto. Los humanos no tenían ese instinto en ellos. Por alguna razón, algunos humanos no tenían un natural instinto de conservación en su interior. Shifters y vampiros lo tenían. Sin importar cuál era la situación, sabían que su supervivencia dependía de sobrevivir. Era así de simple. Sin alharacas, ni líos. No había ninguna zona gris.

Llegaron al edificio de departamentos junto a la estación de policía. 

_«Qué conveniente»._

Christian salió del asiento trasero y entró, dirigiéndose al departamento que Harry le había indicado. Tocó a la puerta y esperó.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, Christian se detuvo. ―Necesito que Louis me invite —señaló.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó —dijo Harry, mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su pareja y lentamente lo guiaba a la puerta. Christian pudo ver que Louis estaba en estado de shock. Sus ojos azules nublados y sus pasos eran torpes.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —Christian podría haber puesto una mano en Louis y verlo por sí mismo, pero no tocaba a ninguna pareja. Estaba prohibido y era de mal gusto.

—Demasiadas revelaciones en demasiado corto tiempo ―respondió Harry, con un toque de tristeza en su profunda voz.

Christian asintió. Él había visto eso antes. Cuando humanos se emparejaban con seres de otro mundo y no sabían nada sobre el mundo de los vampiros o shifter. El shock de enterarse de que existían a veces les tomaba un tiempo en lograr estar de acuerdo con eso, si era que lo lograban.

Pero Christian podía decir que Louis iba a estar bien, que iba a llegar a un acuerdo con el mundo en el que ahora vivía. Incluso sin tocarlo, Christian sabía que era cierto. Pero Louis no era su preocupación. Estaba ahí para ocuparse de un asunto diferente.

—¿Cómo voy a tocar al señor Nimble, cuando la policía de los humanos ya están alrededor? —Christian le preguntó a Tyler.

—Lo voy a bajar. Ya está esposado. El detective Keating va a despejar el pasillo. Vas a tener menos de un minuto para hacerlo antes de que los policías sospechen.

Christian asintió. —Entonces bájalo.

Tyler dudó por un momento, mirando con curiosidad a Christian antes de abandonar el departamento.

—Creo que está perdidamente enamorado de ti. ―Harry se río entre dientes.

—Mis días de sexo casual han terminado —dijo Christian mientras esperaba.

—No pareces decepcionado.

Christian se volvió hacia Harry y luego miró a Louis, que estaba allí de pie tratando de asomarse para ver a Christian. —¿Y tú? —le preguntó a Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, en absoluto.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí? —Louis preguntó mientras veía a Christian, y entonces apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—No es nada —dijo Harry mientras se ponía más cerca de Louis.

—¿Cómo esta tu gemelo? —Christian le preguntó.

—Mejor. Se levanta y se mueve, parece ser el mismo de siempre —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Christian no sólo podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de Harry, sino también el alivio. Esa mirada sólo hizo que Christian extrañara a sus jóvenes hermanos gemelos. Tan locos como ellos se habían convertido, él realmente los extrañaba.

—Ya vienen —dijo Harry señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Christian esperó a que Tyler trajera al hombre.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo Tyler mientras empujaba al señor Nimble más cerca.

—¿Qué jodidos sucede? —el hombre preguntó mientras trataba de alejarse. Pero con Tyler a sus espaldas, él no tenía ninguna esperanza. Tyler era un shifter, más fuerte que un humano. Tyler pudo contener al señor Nimble en su lugar con una sola mano.

—En resumen —dijo Christian mientras daba un paso más cerca, observando al humano palidecer—, te olvidarás de todo lo que has averiguado.

—Infiernos que lo haré —dijo el hombre, como si Christian fuera un hombre loco—. No olvidaré que los shifter osos y los vampiros existen.

—Sí —dijo Christian mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza del hombre—. Lo harás.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Louis preguntó con pánico—. ¿Va a matarlo? —los ojos de Louis estaban muy abiertos y salvajes mientras trataba de alejarse de Harry—. No puedo dejar que haga eso —dirigió la declaración a Christian.

—¿Puedes defender al hombre que quiso matarte? ―Christian le preguntó a Louis.

—Si. —La respuesta fue rápida y sencilla. Le sorprendía a Christian la compasión que algunos humanos tenían hacia alguien que tenía la intención de matarlos. Nunca entendió ese concepto. Tal vez porque nunca había sido humano, pero aún le desconcertaba. Minsheng y Yasuko le habían enseñado mucho acerca de los humanos a Christian, mucho más de lo que ya sabía, pero este concepto siempre se le escapaba.

—Sólo va a hacer que olvide —le aseguró Harry a su pareja—. No duele.

Louis siguió de cerca como Christian puso su mano sobre la cabeza del hombre y luego cerró los ojos. Christian vio a las otras víctimas del hombre y lo que había hecho con ellos. Si la policía no llevara ya a este humano a prisión, Christian le haría un favor al mundo y rompería el cuello del hombre. Sin embargo, su único trabajo aquí era limpiar la mente del hombre. Empujó su poder en los recuerdos del hombre, encontrando y rodeando los que tenían que ver con el conocimiento acerca de los shifter y vampiros, y simplemente los sacó de la mente del hombre y los llevó a la suya.

Los shifter pensaban que los vampiros simplemente movían la mano y los recuerdos desaparecían. Eso no era verdad. Los vampiros tenían que llevar los recuerdos a su mente, tomarlos como propios. El guardia de seguridad de The Manacle, Harley, era un vampiro muy fuerte. Él era uno de los raros vampiros que tenía el talento para sostener tantos recuerdos en su interior y no volverse loco o comenzar a confundir los suyos con los de los demás. Christian creía en rodearse de vampiros con talentos, y tener a Harley era un bono extra.

—Su mente ha sido borrada —dijo Christian mientras apartaba la mano. Tyler sacó al ser humano del departamento mientras Louis veía a Christian.

—¿Solo así de simple?

Christian asintió.

—No te ofendas, pero por favor ni se te ocurra tocarme.

Christian, junto con Harry se rieron. —Yo nunca tomaría tu memoria —Christian le aseguró—. No eres una amenaza para nosotros —él se aseguró de que Louis entendiera la amenaza subyacente. Pareja o no, si alguien tenía a bien revelar que lo paranormal existía, la memoria se le limpiaría.

—Entendí el punto —dijo Louis mientras Christian se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Entonces nos entendemos —dijo mientras entraba a la noche.

🥀

Louis estaba sentado ante la mesa, desayunando con el clan Styles. Había esperado que cuando se reunieran hubiera miradas de ira o comentarios sarcásticos sobre cómo se había escapado de la casa ayer, pero nadie dijo ni una palabra acerca de su colapso mental. De hecho, lo estaban tratando como a uno de la familia.

Louis no estaba seguro de confiar en ese sentimiento. ¿Quién perdonaba a alguien tan fácilmente? Él mismo se sentía culpable como el infierno, entonces ¿por qué la familia de Harry no estaba en contra de Louis? Eso sería lo lógico en su mente, pero la familia actuaba sin lógica.

—Tienes que comer más —señaló Harry sirviendo más tocino y huevos en el plato de Louis—. No te ofendas, pero te servirían unos kilos más.

Louis ya tenía un peso saludable. Unos pocos kilos más y comenzaría a tener llantas en su cintura. —Estoy lleno.

—¿Qué pasa con los humanos y su peso? —Bryce preguntó al tiempo que tomaba dos _bísquet*_ bañados en miel. Toda la cesta de bísquet se veía pegajosa y olían maravilloso, pero Louis había comido demasiado—. Un oso no tiene en cuenta el peso de su pareja. Sinceramente, me importaría un bledo si mi pareja tuviera kilos de más. Mientras se ajuste a mi personalidad, el peso no importa.

_(*. **Biscuits** , tipo de pan salado que en México se conoce como bísquet, en otros lugares, biscocho o galletas._

—Eso sería, si tuvieran que rodarme para atravesar la puerta de la entrada —dijo Louis apartando el plato—. Yo no soy un levantador de pesas o un corredor, pero sí trato de cuidarme.

—Confía en mí —dijo Harry acercándose más y bajando la voz—. Si yo pensara que estuvieras engordando demasiado, haríamos ejercicio. —Le guiñó un ojo a Louis antes de inclinarse hacia atrás. Risas disimuladas rodearon la mesa, y Louis podía sentir sus mejillas arder. Eso no era algo que quería que Harry compartiera con su familia.

—Yo me comeré eso —dijo Oscar alcanzando el plato de Louis—. Steven es un buen cocinero.

—Gracias, Oscar —dijo Steven sonriéndole con orgullo.

Louis le sacó la lengua a Oscar, que sólo se río. Era una jugada infantil, pero Louis sabía que Oscar lo tomaría por lo que era, una broma. No podía ver en dónde Oscar estaba poniendo toda esa comida. Era pequeño como el infierno. ¿A dónde iba toda esa comida?

—Si está bien contigo, Louis, me gustaría llevar a Oscar hoy conmigo mientras trabajo —dijo Bryce antes de llevar el bísquet recubierto de miel a la boca. Maldición, el hombre empujó todo el bísquet dentro de la boca.

Louis hizo una mueca. Sabía que los Styles ahora estaban siendo cuidadosos en lo que respecta a Oscar y todo era su culpa. Le había declarado la guerra a la familia en lo que concernía a su sobrino. Ellos no querían que pensara que le estaban robando a Oscar. Tenía que arreglar eso. —Está bien. Honestamente —dijo y luego se giró hacia Chauncey—. Siento haber explotado contra ti. Fue toda la tensión. Te juro que no era nada personal.

—¿Me veo ofendido? —Chauncey preguntó—. Tú eres de la familia. Estás autorizado a actuar como un pendejo de vez en cuando.

—Lenguaje —le recordó el señor Styles a Chauncey.

—Lo siento, Pá —dijo Chauncey mientras le sonreía a su padre.

El señor Styles rodó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie, tomando a Cole de su silla alta. —En cuanto mejores regresa de nuevo al trabajo.

—Esclavista —le dijo Chauncey al señor Styles cuando su padre salió de la cocina. Louis sabía que Chauncey no estaba al ciento por ciento. Aun caminaba con dificultad, y su destreza era un poco torpe. Harry le había dicho que Chauncey podría nunca sanar por completo, pero mientras no fuera un vegetal, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en ayudar a Chauncey a salir adelante.

A Chauncey no le gustaba ser mimado, pero estaba de buen humor con eso. Louis, probablemente se habría derrumbado si tuviera que depender de otras personas para las cosas simples. Pero Chauncey no, se tomaba las cosas con calma. Eso decía mucho sobre su carácter.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar hoy —dijo Louis mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Te importaría llevarme?

—Te llevaré —dijo Harry, mientras rápidamente se terminaba su comida y bebía su jugo de un solo trago. Louis no había querido que Harry se atragantara la comida. Tenían un montón de tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro que está bien que Oscar se quede aquí? ―le preguntó Louis a Bryce.

—Es de la familia. Nosotros nos encargamos de la familia ―dijo Bryce como si estuviera ofendido. Louis vio a Harry darle una ligera inclinación de cabeza y dejó el asunto. Él estaba tratando de llevarse bien con los Styles no enojarlos.

—Gracias —dijo mientras agitaba el cabello de Oscar y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se sentía extraño dejando a Oscar. Se había sentido extraño y culpable ayer por dejar a Oscar. Louis no creía que se sintiera algún día cómodo con ceder la atención de Oscar a otra persona, pero estaba eternamente agradecido de que su sobrino no hubiera estado en el departamento la noche anterior. Las cosas podrían haber ido muy mal.

No era que no hubieran estado mal de todos modos.

Harry llevó a Louis a la ciudad, tomando una ruta con paisaje. Louis sabía que había una manera más rápida, pero tenían tiempo. —Háblame de tu mundo —dijo Louis mientras veía por la ventana.

—No creo que estés listo para eso, bebé. No quiero que tengas otra crisis.

—¿Es malo? —Preguntó Louis.

—Diferente.

—Dímelo.

Harry suspiró. —Sabes que tengo seis hermanos y dos padres, ¿verdad?

Louis asintió.

—Bueno, mi Pá esta emparejado con un Fey. Riley sigue siendo soltero. Roman esta emparejado con un humano. Gavin se emparejó con un shifter ocelote.

—¿Un gato? —Preguntó Louis.

Harry se río entre dientes. —No dejes que Alex te oiga llamarlo así. Se enojará.

_«Un shifter gato que no quiere que nadie lo llame gato. Qué extraño»._

—Mi gemelo esta emparejado con un humano, y Olsen, se emparejó con un vampiro que es un... —Harry se interrumpió, se rascó el mentón y sacudió la cabeza—. No estoy seguro qué otra cosa es Tater. De él se sabe que es un híbrido, pero no me preguntes con lo que está mezclado. Luego están los tres vampiros que viven aquí junto con Abe, que es Fay y ayuda en todo en el rancho.

Louis permaneció inmóvil, tratando de abarcar todo lo que Harry le dijo. Harry debió de haber notado la rigidez de sus hombros, porque él mismo se puso rígido, una sombra oscura cruzó sus ojos. —Tu preguntaste.

Louis asintió. —Lo hice. —Miró por la ventana, para ver los campos llenos de vacas y caballos, preguntándose cómo había caído en este mundo—. Pensé que vivir en la ciudad era extraño. He visto a mujeres irse con extraños que les hacían una proposición, a traficantes de drogas vendiendo justo frente a la tienda de la esquina, personas sin hogar, sin alegría ser atacados. —Louis siguió mirando por la ventana—. Cuando llegué aquí, a la Villa Brac, pensé que este sería un lugar maravilloso para criar a un niño. Es muy relajado, y la gente es muy amable.

—Hasta hace unos días —agregó Harry.

Louis asintió, estando de acuerdo. —Ahora veo que nada es realmente seguro. Hay cosas peores por ahí que los matones y traficantes de drogas, Harry no sé qué hacer con esa información. Me siento tan impotente para mantener seguro a Oscar.

—Está seguro, Louis. Está con shifter osos y una familia que lo adora. Vive en un pueblo que está a cargo de una manada de lobos Timber que llevan el cuidado de las familias a un nivel completamente nuevo.

Louis cerró los ojos. —Lobos Timber —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, lobos Timber —repitió Harry.

Louis abrió los ojos cuando Harry se detuvo a un lado del camino. Vio a su pareja, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Harry. No le gustaba la tormenta que veía en los ojos de Harry.

—Me gustaría críar aquí a mi familia en un latido del corazón, Louis. La comunidad es unida, las personas ayudan, y los shifter cuidan tu espalda sin importar nada. Esto puede ser un pequeño pueblo, pero nos preocupamos por los demás. Nadie le hará daño a Oscar, y nadie más te hará daño. Lo que pasó en el bosque fue una rareza. Admito, que hay cosas peligrosas por ahí, que te matarían primero en lugar de razonar contigo, pero eso es lo que es la comunidad. Nos preocupamos por los demás. Por lo general, no es tan emocionante por aquí. De hecho, para serte franco, es aburrido. Sin embargo, si deseas mudarte podemos hacerlo. Pero te lo digo ahora, no vamos a encontrar un lugar más seguro que Villa Brac.

—¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Louis.

—Nosotros —respondió Harry—. Eres mi pareja, y Oscar es mi hijo o sobrino, cualquiera que sea el título que desees que utilice. Yo voy a donde vayas, y viceversa. Estoy en esto a largo plazo, Louis.

—Wow —dijo Louis mientras sonreía—. Eso es lo más que te he oído decir de una sola vez.

La sonrisa de Harry era algo que se estaba volviendo familiar para Louis. Sus ojos verdes ardían cuando las orillas de la boca de Harry se elevaron. Sí, Louis conocía esa mirada, pero no esperaba verla aquí en la carretera rural. Sospechaba que Harry había tomado esa ruta secundaria por una traviesa razón.

—¿Por qué me ves de esa forma? —Louis preguntó con inocencia. Él lo sabía. Sólo quería escuchar a Harry admitirlo.

—Porque te vas a quitar los pantalones y venir aquí, encima de mi, mi pequeño dulce bocado—. Harry se inclinó, desabrochando sus jeans y separándolos, pasando los dedos sobre el contorno delineado que comenzaba a hincharse.

—¿Aquí afuera, en donde cualquiera nos pueda ver? ―Preguntó Louis. Sabía la respuesta. Podía verlo en los ojos de Harry mientras su pareja liberaba su eje, pasando su pulgar sobre la cabeza del pene que escurría.

—Aquí mismo, en este momento.

Louis se lamió los labios, los ojos fijos en lo que estaba haciendo Harry entre sus piernas. Quería que ese sólido eje se deslizara por su garganta. Louis necesitaba sentirlo entre sus labios. No estaba seguro de porqué la necesidad se sentía tan desesperada, pero él ignoró la pregunta de porqué y se puso de rodillas, observando el juego erótico mientras se desabrochaba sus pantalones.

La mano de Louis golpeó el respaldo cuando Harry movió el asiento hacia atrás. —No seas tímido, Louis. Quítate los pantalones.

El temor de ser atrapado y la emoción de tener a Harry en su boca hicieron que Louis rápidamente se desvistiera de la cintura para abajo. No tenía tiempo que perder si quería tontear y aun así llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Su jefe, Cody, lo entendería, pero Louis no iba a explicarle a Cody porqué llegó tarde. Infiernos no. No era de su incumbencia.

Una vez que Louis se quitó la ropa, se lanzó entre las piernas de Harry, tomando a Harry en su boca. Ver la expresión de su pareja, valió la pena. Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos como platos, un grave gruñido salió de su boca. Sus ojos oscurecidos de hambre, mientras observaba a Louis estirar sus labios para tomarlo.

—Qué vista —dijo Harry.

Louis lamió un lado y luego chupó la cabeza del pene, dejando que su lengua recorriera el eje de su pareja, mientras Harry trabajaba con un dedo dentro de la entrada de Louis. Los ojos de Louis rodaron cuando Harry toco la próstata, Louis gimió.

Mientras Louis trabajaba con su boca el pene de Harry, Harry trabajaba estirando la entrada de Louis, con sus gruesos dedos. —Ahora voy a joderte —dijo Harry mientras sacaba su pene de la boca de Louis—. Ven y siéntate en mi regazo.

Louis se lamió los labios, saboreando a Harry mientras deslizaba una pierna sobre el regazo de su pareja. Harry acunó su trasero y lentamente bajo a Louis. De dónde sacó lubricante, Louis no estaba seguro y en ese momento no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era sentir a Harry dentro de él.

Ambos sisearon y suspiraron cuando Louis bajó por el eje de su pareja. Louis gritó cuando el pene de Harry lo llenaba. Su pareja estaba bien dotado, y Louis lo sentía cada vez que Harry lo tomaba. La sensación le causaba placer y dolor, y le encantaba.

—Dios, Louis —gruñó Harry cuando Louis finalmente se sentó.

Louis utilizó los hombros de Harry como palanca para levantarse y volver a bajar. Harry curvó los dedos alrededor del eje de Louis, apretando mientras gemía. Sostenía el pene de Louis en su mano mientras Louis se movía, subiendo y luego bajando, sintiendo que Harry lo llenaba tan completamente que Louis sentía sus ojos abrirse más. —Tan grueso.

Harry sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras movía sus caderas, levantando a Louis y luego bajándolo. —¿Te gusta?

—Dios, sí.

Harry curvó su mano libre en la cadera de Louis y lo rebotó, lo que hizo que Louis gritara cuando se hizo cargo tomando la otra cadera, y soltando el pene de Louis. Tomar a Louis en la cabina de su camioneta, lo llevó a nuevas alturas, mientras movía sus caderas y tomaba la boca de Louis con la suya.

Sentía como Harry estaba luchando para entrar dentro de Louis cada vez que empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba, y Louis amaba esa sensación. Louis empujaba su culo hacia abajo, tomando cada centímetro de Harry con caja empuje de su pareja hacia arriba. Mientras se hundía en la boca de Harry, dentro del cálido poder del sol de la mañana, Louis podía sentir los agudos caninos de Harry crecer.

Rompió el beso e inclinó la cabeza, diciéndole sin palabras a Harry que lo mordiera. Harry pasó los dientes sobre la piel de Louis y luego los hundió en su carne. La sensación hizo que Louis se estremeciera y retorciera mientras Harry se empujaba más fuerte.

Harry gruñó liberando sus dientes y lamiendo el cuello de Louis mientras sus cuerpos chocaban. —Mío, Louis, eres mío. ―Harry estaba diciendo las palabras como si fueran sacadas de algún lugar muy dentro de él. Louis podía sentir la posesión en la manera en que el cuerpo de Harry se estrellaba contra el suyo, en la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más, y en la forma en que sus manos se apoderaban fuerte de los costados de Louis.

Seguridad, protección, amor todo eso giraba en los profundos ojos de Harry. En ese momento, Louis supo que sin importar dónde vivieran, siempre y cuando estuviera con Harry, estaría a salvo, sería querido y apreciado.

—Y tú eres mío. —Louis trató de hacer el mismo gruñido que Harry le había dado, pero se quedó corto. Él no era un oso, pero había sentido el gruñido, y Harry sonrió mientras jodía a Louis tras el volante.

El cuerpo de Louis se arqueó y la cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando el orgasmo arrasó al hombre, quitándole sus sentidos y dejándolo temblando y gritando el nombre de Harry. Podía sentir la caliente semilla de Harry llenándolo, cada empuje de Harry era mas duro, gruñidos, gemidos y gritos llenaban la cabina de la camioneta.

Louis cayó en el pecho de Harry, ambos luchando por respirar, Louis besó el cuello de Harry. Qué manera de comenzar su mañana. Acarició con la nariz el cuello de Harry, inhalando el olor de su sudor, y debajo estaba el olor familiar de Harry. Louis se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en adicto a la manera en que olía Harry. Louis estaba empezando a asociar el hogar y la seguridad con el olor de Harry.

Louis se inclinó hacia atrás, sintiendo calambres en su estómago a medida que se inclinaba y sostuvo su costado. El dolor se sentía incómodo como el infierno, y cada vez peor. Louis se movió del regazo de Harry, y Harry no lo detuvo. Gracias a Dios que el hinchado pene de Harry estaba bajando. Los ojos de su pareja se estrecharon mientras estudiaba la cara de Louis. La preocupación llenaba sus ojos mientras veía a Louis apartarse sosteniendo su costado izquierdo. —¿Qué te sucede?

—No lo sé —dijo Louis mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro—. Me duele el estómago. —Se balanceó en cuatro patas mientras apretaba la cabeza contra el brazo de Harry, sintiendo como si su estómago estuviera queriéndose salir.

—Háblame, Louis. —Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis, levantándole el mentón por lo que Louis pudo ver sus ojos verdes. Se veían tan preocupados, tan llenos de preocupación—. ¿Tengo que salir corriendo al hospital?

Louis abrió la boca para responder, y todo lo que salió fue un extraño sonido estrangulado. Algo le estaba destrozando por dentro. Dolía tan malditamente tanto. Louis arqueó la espalda y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un grito y luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry de nuevo.

—Eso es todo —dijo Harry mientras encendía la camioneta y tomaba el camino, pero Louis tomó la muñeca de su pareja jalándola tan fuerte como pudo pero sabiendo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

—No lo hagas —se lamió los labios, tratando de hablar a través del dolor—. No manejes. Te necesito.

—Pero necesito llevarte al hospital —dijo Harry dejando la camioneta detenida sus ojos mas abiertos y sus manos temblando—. ¿Que se supone que haga?

—Ll-llamar a alguien —dijo Louis antes de acostarse sobre su espalda, gritando y clavando sus garras en el pecho. Sintió dos fuertes manos agarrándolo, apartando las garras de su pecho. Harry detenía fuertemente las manos de Louis mientras hablaba rápidamente por su teléfono celular usando la otra mano. Louis no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo Harry. La sangre corría demasiado rápido en sus oídos para que pudiera oír algo. Todo lo que sentía era el dolor, un dolor insoportable.

Harry arrojó su teléfono en el tablero mientras sacaba a Louis de la camioneta y lo acostaba en la hierba del campo al lado de la carretera. —Háblame, bebé. Por favor, dime lo que te está pasando. —Su voz era tensa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras acunaba a Louis en su regazo—. ¿Qué te pasa, Louis?

Louis jadeaba por el dolor, esperando a que cediera un poco para poder hablar. —Duele —gimió—, me duele mucho el cuerpo—. El dolor se había extendido. Había comenzado en el estómago, pero ahora Louis lo sentía por todo su maldito cuerpo. Era como fuego corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo.

Sus huesos se sentían como si estuvieran demasiado largos, demasiados duros. —Mi-mi cuerpo.

—Mierda —Harry maldijo—. Mierda, mierda, mierda. —Él bajó a Louis, pasando su mano sobre el cuerpo de Louis. Sus ojos estaban tan malditamente grandes que Louis quería reírse. Si tan sólo no le doliera malditamente tanto.

—¡Louis! —Harry gritó.

Louis parpadeó abriendo más los ojos y viendo a Harry.

—No estabas respirando.

¿No había estado respirando? ¿Cuándo? Louis ni siquiera se acordaba de haber cerrado los ojos. —¿Qué me está pasando? —gimió mientras se retorcía por el suelo.

—Pá, ¡ayúdame! —Harry gritó.

¿El padre de Harry estaba aquí? ¿Desde cuándo? Los ojos de Louis rodaron hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba, sus uñas se enterraban en la tierra mientras veía fijamente a Harry—. Ayúdame —murmuró antes de que las convulsiones giraran su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Chauncey, lo suficientemente fuerte para penetrar a través del dolor de Louis—. Esta jodidamente cambiando.

—¿A qué? —Harry gritó—. ¡Qué está pasando con mi pareja!

Louis volvió a caer al suelo, sentía en su espalda cada piedrecilla y cada brizna de hierba en su piel desnuda. Recordaba vagamente que estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, pero eso estaba hasta abajo en su lista de mierdas. Sólo quería su cuerpo de nuevo, su propio cuerpo.

—Hijo, sostenlo —dijo el padre mientras se arrodillaba junto a la cabeza de Louis—. Tómalo y sostenlo en tu regazo. ¿Cómo estás, Louis?

Louis se lamió los labios, saboreando la sangre. Debió de haberse mordido el labio, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho. ―Estoy desnudo —dijo, tratando de sonreír, pero sabía que no lo había logrado muy bien.

—Si. —El señor Styles sonrió, pero Louis podía ver la preocupación en los ojos del anciano—. Puedo ver eso.

Louis cerró los ojos y, por primera vez, vio lo que le estaba destrozando por dentro. Vio a un oso de pelo negro en el centro de su cuerpo. Se veía confundido, incluso asustado, cuando vio a Louis y entonces clavó sus garras en las costillas de Louis. Cuando Louis gritó, el oso dio marcha atrás, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que había hecho en realidad. Louis pudo ver que el oso no estaba realmente tratando de hacerle daño. Podía sentir el miedo del oso, su confusión. Simplemente quería salir. Louis podía verlo en los profundos ojos azules del oso.

El oso tenía ojos azules. Los ojos de Louis, sólo que más oscuros. El oso era Louis.

El oso lo vio por un momento y luego vio las costillas de Louis otra vez, dudando. Volvió a ver a Louis, una mirada indefensa en sus ojos antes de que rugiera y comenzara a luchar de nuevo para salir. Louis gritó cuando vio la mirada de pánico en los ojos del oso.

—Él quiere salir —gritó Louis.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién quiere salir, Louis? —Harry preguntó mientras pasaba las manos arriba y abajo de las piernas de Louis—. Dime, mi amor. Por favor, dime lo que está pasando.

—Mi... —Louis volvió a gritar, sus huesos se quebraban en sus hombros y rodillas. Gimió y trató de rodar, pero las manos, las fuertes manos, lo estaban presionando. Louis intentó hablar de nuevo, temía que la siguiente ola de dolor causara que se desmayara, y los hombres necesitaban saber—. Mi oso quiere salir.

—¿Tu qué? —Harry le preguntó, con los ojos de nuevo bien abiertos.

—¿Ha dicho su oso? —Chauncey preguntó.

—Está confundido. No quiere hacerme daño, pero quiere salir. —dijo Louis al sentir náuseas formándose en la garganta. Giró la cabeza a tiempo para vomitar, los hombres lo sostenían colocándolo de lado.

—Si estás cambiando, hijo, tienes que dejar de luchar contra eso. Es tu primer cambio. Podría matarte si no dejas que simplemente suceda.

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Louis estaba jodidamente aterrado. No debería haber ningún animal tratando de salir de él. No debería de haber ningún animal, y punto.

—¿Cómo? —Harry preguntó.

—Nos preocuparemos por el cómo más tarde, hijo. En este momento tenemos que pensar en conseguir que atraviese por su primer cambio.

Lo que fuera que el señor Styles dijo fue ahogado por los gritos de Louis. Sus huesos se quebraban, sus articulaciones se separaban y se unían en donde quiera que ajustaran, quebrándose y reformándose. Louis sintió que en su piel algo estaba creciendo. No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía. Sólo lo sabía.

—Santo infierno —murmuró Chauncey acercándose.

Louis estaba en el suelo jadeando, le dolía la cabeza, pero finalmente estaba clara. Parpadeó varias veces, enfocando su vista. Todo parecía más nítido, más vibrante de lo que incluso había visto naturalmente antes. Las hojas eran más verdes, y Louis, incluso podía oír a los animales que se escondían lejos entre los arbustos y árboles. Louis podía oír el viento soplar y el olor de la tierra con fuerza. Un impulso de correr tensó sus músculos, haciendo que se pusiera de pie con las piernas temblorosas.

Hasta el rostro de Harry era más claro, como si Louis lo estuviera viendo realmente por primera vez. Se inclinó hacia su pareja, oliéndolo sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

—Maldición, bebé, eres asombroso —dijo Harry mientras sonreía—. Simplemente impresionante.

—Llamaré al restaurante y le avisaré a Cody lo que está pasando —dijo el señor Styles mientras veía a Louis con curiosidad—. Me gustaría saber qué infiernos acaba de pasar.

Louis rodó sobre su espalda, inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras veía al señor Styles. No estaba seguro de por qué hacía eso, pero sentía en sus entrañas una enorme necesidad de que el padre supiera que Louis reconocía que era más dominante y estaba a cargo.

El señor Styles se inclinó, apoyando sus rodillas sobre la hierba mientras acariciaba el cuello de Louis y luego su vientre. ―Yo te acepto en mi manada, Louis.

Tan pronto como el señor Styles, dijo las palabras, Louis se giró juguetonamente. Quería rodar en la hierba, dejando su olor detrás.

—Ve a correr con tu pareja, Harry. Chauncey llevaré la camioneta de regreso a casa. Voy a llamar al médico para que pueda examinar a Louis. No lo mantengas fuera demasiado tiempo.

—No lo haré —dijo Harry sonriéndole a Louis. Su pareja se desnudó y cambió a su oso. Louis de nuevo mostró su abdomen e inclinó el cuello. Harry empujó el hocico por el cuello de Louis, dándole un ligero mordisco antes de empujar a Louis para que se levantara.

Louis se levantó, mirando hacia atrás al señor Styles y luego a Harry en su forma de oso. Louis lamió la boca de Harry, inhalando su aroma, familiarizarse con el olor de su pareja en forma de oso.

—Vayan a correr. —El señor Styles dijo como si fuera una orden. Louis se sentía en la necesidad de obedecer. Harry salió primero, y Louis corrió tras él, sintiéndose más libre de lo que se había sentido en su vida. No estaba seguro de qué demonios había pasado, pero a su oso no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba a Louis en ese momento.

Examinaría todo más tarde. En ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era perseguir a Harry y correr.

🥀

Maverick estaba sentado en su oficina, viendo a Christian, que estaba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, Zeus estaba sentado al lado de Christian en la otra silla. Panahasi estaba sentado en el sofá, tomando el sofá entero, Malcolm Styles estaba apoyado contra la pared, viendo a todos los hombres en la habitación.

Harry junto a su padre, sus ojos estudiando a todo el mundo. El hijo parecía que no quería estar aquí, como si el cuarto estuviera lleno de enemigos. Maverick suponía que si su pareja, Cecil, hubiera pasado por un cambio tan violento y nadie supiera por qué, también estaría enojado como el infierno.

—Tuve una larga conversación con el doctor Carmichael —comenzó a Maverick. —¿Dices que un vampiro atacó a tu pareja?

Harry asintió con seriedad.

Maverick suspiró. Él realmente no quería tener esta charla, pero no sólo Harry necesitaba saber lo que le pasó a su pareja sino que los líderes necesitaban saber que las reglas del juego habían cambiado. —Él estaba drogado con Liquid Wrath cuando atacó a tu pareja.

—¿Va a ser un híbrido? —Harry preguntó, la angustia y la ira sopesando sus palabras.

Maverick negó con la cabeza. —No.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —Malcolm le preguntó.

—Al parecer la droga está mutando —respondió Maverick. La sala quedó en un silencio mortal, mientras los líderes se le quedaban viendo. Panahasi se inclinó hacia adelante, ya no se veía desinteresado.

—¿Cómo ha mutando? —Panahasi preguntó con cuidado.

Maverick sacó una carpeta del escritorio, con un suspiro. ―Harry se emparejó con Louis, mordiéndolo. Después del ataque del vampiro, el anticoagulante que aun estaba en Louis, con el ADN de Harry, mutó también.

—Sólo dime lo que sucede. —Harry gruñó y luego miró hacia el suelo, colocando sus manos en su espalda—. Lo siento, Alfa.

—Básicamente —dijo Maverick, tratando de mantener su ira por la falta de respeto bajo control—. Tu le diste su propio oso.

Harry levantó la cabeza abriendo más los ojos. —¿Yo le hice esto? —Harry murmuró la pregunta. El dolor cruzó por su cara mientras veía a Maverick, viéndolo como si quiera que Maverick aliviara su carga, la culpa de lo que había hecho. Demasiado mal que Harry hubiera dado en el blanco.

Christian salvó a Maverick de decirle a Harry que sí.

—¿Qué significa esto para los vampiros? —preguntó.

—No estoy seguro, pero si un shifter puede convertir a su pareja, entonces pienso, junto con el doctor, que un ser humano puede convertirse en un vampiro. —Maverick vio a Panahasi—. O en un demonio.

—Oh, infiernos —dijo Zeus, sentándose más adelante y frotándose la cara—. Así que, básicamente, ¿si alguien que tiene esa droga en su sistema muerde a alguien, la siguiente persona que muerda al humano lo puede convertir?

Maverick asintió. —En teoría.

La habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo, todos se veían como si estuvieran pensando las cosas, con el peso de las implicaciones.

—¿Pero Louis va a estar bien? ¿Esto es permanente y es un shifter oso ahora? —Harry preguntó.

—Él es un shifter oso ahora, Harry. El médico no pudo encontrar nada malo en Louis o en su sangre. Tu pareja va estar bien —respondió Maverick.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir con él, o aun me necesitan aquí? ―Harry preguntó.

Maverick negó con la cabeza. —Tu parte está hecha. Ve con tu pareja, Harry.

Maverick vio como Harry veía a su padre, algo pasaba entre los dos hombres, y luego Harry se fue.

—Pensé que tu nuevo hijo tenía la cura —dijo Christian girándose hacia Malcolm.

—¡Nadie lo usará! —Malcolm gruñó en voz alta.

—Cálmate oso —dijo Christian mientras se ponía de pie. Maverick no quería una pelea en su oficina. Podía ver las defensas de Malcolm aumentar ante el Príncipe de los Vampiros—. Simplemente estaba preguntando si aún tenía la cura. Porque si la droga se ha transformado, creo que ahora está a salvo.

Parte de la tensión dejó a Malcolm, pero aún se veía en guardia. —Voy a pedirle al médico que le saque algo de sangre a Cole, para comprobar, pero si él todavía lleva la cura... ―Malcolm se fue apagando.

—Entonces, ni aun así nadie lo tocará. Él está bajo la protección de mi manada —dijo Maverick, poniéndose de pie—. Todos los cachorros están protegidos. Y eso incluye a tu hijo, Christian.

Christian asintió. —Agradezco la oferta, y te llamaré si es necesario, pero no preveo ser incapaz de proteger a mi propio hijo. —Christian no lo había dicho a la defensiva, pero Maverick comprendió lo que el vampiro decía. A ningún padre, ni a ningún hombre, le gustaba que le dijeran que no podía hacerse cargo de su propio hijo.

—Advierte a tu manada, Zeus —Maverick le dijo al Alfa de los lobos grises.

—Las cosas parecen girar más y más fuera de control últimamente —comentó Zeus poniéndose de pie para irse―. ¿Cómo esta tu primo y su pareja?

Maverick sonrió. Zeus no sólo se convirtió en un buen aliado con los años sino en un buen amigo. Era bueno escuchar a Zeus preguntar por su familia en medio de esta revelación.

—El testigo de repente no puede recordar lo que pasó o porqué culpó a Sloane. El fiscal no tenía suficiente para levantarle cargos a Sloane, así que lo dejaron ir.

—¿Él está en casa ahora?

Maverick asintió. —Él está en casa con D, tratando de dejar la experiencia atrás. —Sloane se encontraba en casa tratando de joder a D en el sótano, pero esa no era información que Maverick compartiera. Sloane no sólo estaba volviendo a familiarizarse con su pareja. Sino que le dijo a Maverick que joder a D hasta que sus ojos se cruzaran era su manera de castigar a su pareja por casi lograr que lo encerraran. D había ido a la cárcel en la ciudad donde Sloane estaba encerrado, formando un infierno y estuvo malditamente cerca de lograr que lo arrojaran a la cárcel. Si D hubiera estado encerrado al amanecer, el imbécil se hubiera freído. Sloane no tomó la noticia muy bien. Pero tenía la sensación de que su primo tenía las cosas bajo control.

—Ambos deben dejar que su gente se entere —dijo Maverick a Christian y Panahasi, dejando pasar el tema de su primo y D—. Deben saber lo que podría suceder si sus parejas son mordidas.

—¿Es sólo entre parejas? —Panahasi preguntó.

—Honestamente, no lo sé. Louis es el primero, y Harry se limitó a reclamarlo antes del ataque. Vamos a tener que mantener un ojo en todo el mundo y ver.

—Ese plan apesta —dijo Malcolm, cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Me gustaría poder encontrar a la persona que creó esa maldita droga. Lo mataría con mis propias manos.

Maverick sabía quién creó la droga, pero eso solo serviría para que los líderes lo enfrentaran. —Ve a tu casa con tu familia, Malcolm. Vamos a resolver esto.

Malcolm asintió, dándole a Maverick una seria sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina. Panahasi entró en una sombra, saliendo de la oficina de Maverick, y entonces Zeus y Christian se fueron.

Maverick fue en busca de su pareja, necesitaba sostenerlo y se preguntaba cuánto más iba a pasar antes que el mundo se enterara de que los shifter existían. Como las cosas estaban cambiando iba a ser un difícil infierno seguir ocultando su existencia por más tiempo.

🥀

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, viendo como su pareja Louis se paseaba por la habitación. Louis no parecía muy contento. Parecía francamente molesto y preocupado.

—¿Así que esto es permanente? —Dejó de caminar para preguntar.

—Eso es lo que me dicen.

Louis hizo un gruñido pequeño y luego se puso a caminar de nuevo. Harry pensaba que el pequeño gruñido era sexy como el infierno, pero no creía que Louis quisiera saber eso en estos momentos. Su pareja se veía suficientemente estresado.

—No puedo lograr que mi cabeza entienda el hecho de que ahora soy un shifter —dijo Louis cuando se detuvo junto a la ventana, viendo a Harry—. Puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, recordándome que está ahí, pero... —Louis alejó la vista de Harry y vio hacia afuera por la ventana.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia Louis. Agarró a su pareja por la cintura, jalándolo a sus brazos. —Estoy aquí para ti, Louis. Nunca quise transmitirte el virus. Yo haría cualquier cosa para deshacer esto, pero no puedo.

Louis se giró en los brazos de Harry, mirándolo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Louis. —Mentiroso, Amas el hecho de que ahora sea un oso. ¡Admítelo!

Harry se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía decir? Amaba el hecho de que Louis ahora era un oso. Eso lo hacía sentirse más cerca de su pareja. Sentía un vínculo más fuerte entre ellos, y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. —¿Vas a enojarte conmigo si te dijo que amo que ahora seas uno de nosotros?

Louis suspiró. —No, pero me molesta que me mintieras hace un momento con lo que dijiste acerca de cambiarme si pudieras. No puedes mentirme si esto va a funcionar, Harry.

Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. —¿Estás bien con ser un shifter?

Louis asintió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, parecía muy cansado en este momento. —No puedo cambiar, así que porqué preocuparme por eso. Todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar con eso ahora.

—¿Quién eres y dónde está Louis? —Harry preguntó—. El Louis que conozco discutiría, se quebraría y huiría.

—¿Realmente fui un enorme dolor en el culo?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Cuando Louis lo vio, Harry se acercó más—. Querías honestidad.

Louis torció los labios mientras miraba el pecho de Harry, pasando las manos por la camisa de Harry. —La quiero, ¿verdad?

—Entonces —Harry se aventuró—. ¿Ahora te vas a mudar?

Louis se salió de los brazos de Harry. Eso no era una buena señal. Vio a su pareja mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana, se giró y vio a Harry. —Creo que debería.

Esa no era la respuesta que Harry pensaba que iba a decir.

—Quiero decir, no sólo por que necesito ayuda para aprender esa cosa del oso, sino que no puedo vivir lejos del hombre que amo, ¿puedo?

Harry se quedó ahí por un momento, preguntándose si había oído correctamente a Louis. —¿Me amas?

Louis jaló a Harry de los hombros para poder verlo directamente a los ojos. —Tú eres mi hogar, Harry. No sólo hueles a hogar para mí, sino que nunca me había sentido seguro en ninguna parte, como en tus brazos.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso —dijo Harry mientras se acercaba más a Louis y acariciaba su cuello—. También te amo, mi dulce bocado.

Louis se río entre dientes mientras le daba un ligero beso a Harry. —Pero quiero que me prometas algo, Harry.

—Cualquier cosa, bebé. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo. Cualquier cosa que quieras te la ofrezco.

Louis sonrió. —Gracias, pero eso no es lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Harry se quedó perplejo, por lo que Louis continúo. ―Prométeme que en esta apasionante vida que llevaré no habrá nada más loco que esto. Dime que se reducirá la velocidad.

—Me pediste que no mintiera, Louis. —Harry deseaba poder prometerle a su pareja una vida mundana, pero la vida en el mundo paranormal, era cualquier cosa menos mundana. Deseaba poder ahuyentar toda la locura, pero Harry sabía que no podía. La vida era lo que era, pero sabía que Louis iba a sobrevivir, como todo el mundo.

—Entonces dime la verdad —dijo Louis cuando empezó a besar el cuello de Harry, los suaves besos a lo largo de su piel, hicieron que Harry se estremeciera mientras sostenía a su pareja. No quería que su pareja nunca saliera de su abrazo. Louis podía pensar que él era su hogar pero su pareja no tenía ni idea de lo que era para Harry tener en sus brazos a Louis.

Louis podía estar en el hogar, pero Harry se sentía completo en todas las formas posibles cuando Louis estaba cerca de él, haciéndole saber lo mucho que significaba para Louis.

—La verdad es que no puedo hacerte promesas sobre un futuro que no puedo ver, pero te puedo dar seguridad y amor, Louis. Puedo prometerte que todas las mañanas cuando te despiertes, nunca te arrepentirás de estar conmigo.

Louis sonrió, y Harry sintió que finalmente podría colgar su sombrero y levantar los pies, porque Louis no era solo una casa era todo un maldito rancho.

**FIN.**


End file.
